como fuego y agua
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: cuando uno cree que su vida no podría ser peor , se topa con una persona completamente opuesta , ahora zuko , un príncipe desterrado de la nación del fuego unirá fuerzas con katara la ultima maestro aguan del la tribu del sur , los dos tendrán que luchar contra ozai el actual señor del fuego para restablecer el equilibrio del mundo y conocerse mejor entre ellos
1. la pareja inperfecta

**los aliados imperfectos**

todo en el mundo no era mas que una guerra entre la nación del fuego y las demás naciones , los maestros tierras , los guerreros agua y los nomades aire , la guerra se llevo 100 años atras con el antiguo señor del fuego sozin , quien por esos tiempos gobernó con mano de hiero , luego le paso el mando a su hijo azulon y por ultimo a su hijo ozai , el príncipe que debía comprender su padre lo castigo con una herida sobre su ojo una quemadura que llevaría por el resto de su vida , azula fue quien se encargo de secuestrar a zuko mientras estaba indefenso , el joven maestro fuego fue expulsado de sus tierras , pero no se rindió , el decidio ir a cazar a su padre y a su hermana para vengarse de lo que le hicieron y ponerle fin a la guerra , el maestro fuego , estaba dotado de grandes dones , pero no contaba con que se encontraría con el destino de una joven maestra agua de la tribu del sur el y su tío iroh , buscaban pistas en el reciente polo sur para encontrar a ozai y a su hermana , para que paguen por la sangre derramada

zuko : maldición , perdimos el rastro de mi padre y mi hermana en omashu

Iroh : tranquilo sobrino , tu encontraras lo que buscas , pero ¿crees que sea prudente desafiar al señor del fuego ?

zuko :se por que lo dices y créeme , esta vez no mostrare misericordia alguna

Iroh : eres muy influyente cuando quieres

mientras los dos estaban en un barco de guerra se vio el estandarte de la nación del fuego , zuko salto a la nieve y para ver de que se trataba , cuando de repente se escucho el grito de horror de una mujer , los guardias de la armada la siguieron hasta que la joven quedo acorralada , zuko quien portaba un traje negro parecido a los ninjas , saco sus espadas dao y encaro a los guardias

katara : ¿quien eres ?

zuko : no te preocupes , no te haré daño

katara : no podrás tu solo

zuko no dijo nada y encara al almirante del ejercito , este estaba listo para la pelea contra el príncipe desterrado

zhao : vaya , parece que tenemos suerte , el señor del fuego agradecerá tu captura

zuko : ¿donde esta el señor del fuego ?

zhao : ¿quieres matarlo ?

zuko : te hice una pregunta , responde

zhao : jajajja , mantelo

los guardias se acercaban al joven , este desenfundo las dao y ataco a los guardias asesinándolos en un combate corto , cunado zhao vio que zuko estaba distraído le lanzo las bolas de fuego , katara al ver el ataque a traición , ella uso el agua-control para detener el ataque de zhao , el se enfado y se pone a pelear con la joven

zuko : eres bueno peleando con una mujer , veamos si eres bueno peleando con un hombre

zhao y zuko se baten a duelo , cuando en medio de la pelea , zuko usa sus espadas dao en tijera y ataca con sus llamaradas al zhao , katara ve que el joven era un maestro fuego , ella trata de romper la capa de hielo para detenerlos , cuando lo hace , zuko corre y da un salto cayendo en la nieve y zhao llega al otro extremo , cuando los jóvenes quedaron a solas , katara ataca a zuko con su alabarda

katara : eres un maestro fuego

zuko : y tu una maestra agua

katara levanta una serpiente de agua para atacar a su rival , suko creo un dragón de fuego , mientras colisionaban , no notaron que el resto de los guardias estaba en la aldea de katara , estos estaban muy cansados de la pelea

katara : y bien

zuko : ¿ bien que ? ( enojado )

katara : quieres frenar ya que no servirá de nada si nos matamos

zuko ¿ si estas cansada ?

katara : nunca dije eso ( enojada )

cuando los soldados llegaron a la aldea , zuko se levanto de la nieve y junto con katara fueron a impedir el ataque , mientras los dos peleaban codo a codo , los civiles se acercaban para ver a los dos maestros luchar juntos

katara : ¿ por que peleas contra tu gente ?

zuko : no son mi gente , son unos asesinos

cuando suko se vio obligado a usar el fuego control una vez mas las personas de la tribu notaron que era un maestro fuego , cuando los guardias fueron derrotados , zuko y katara estaban agotados

katara : peleas bien

zuko : tu también ... para ser una niña

gran-gran : eres un maestro fuego

zuko : ¿ y que ?

katara : oye ¿ que modales son esos ? gran-gran creo que podíamos tener algo de clemencia ya que nos salvo

gran-gran : tu no eres bienvenido aquí , márchate

zuko : no me quedare , vieron esta insignia en algún lugar

gran-gran : si , van al norte , a ba-sing-se

zuko no dice nada y le extiende la mano a katara , esta nota la quemadura de su ojo izquierdo , pero cuando se pone de pie , todos ven como el joven es desterrado de nuevo , katara decide empacar algo de comida para el viaje

katara : zuko , espera

zuko : ¿ que haces ?

katara : ayudarte , salvaste a mi gente , es lo menos que puedo hacer ...príncipe zuko

zuko : ¿como lo sabes ?

katara : tu cicatriz es fácil de ver , ahora te ayudare

zuko : no necesito ayuda , necesito encontrar a ozai

katara : como quieras

zuko siguió su camino hasta su nave , pero katara decidio ir con el para ayudarlo a encontrar a su padre , lo que ella no sabia es que zuko no quiere encontrar a su padre por cariño , sin o por venganza

continuara...


	2. el deber de zuko y katara

**el deber de zuko y katara **

la joven maestro y el príncipe desterrado caminaban por el desierto de hielo hasta la nave del príncipe , cuando vieron que estaban a pocos metros , zuko noto que estaba muy callada , cuando vieron que en el barco había varios piratas , cuando se acercaron el barco explota hundiéndose en el hielo

zuko :¡ TÍO !

el príncipe se trepo al barco como pudo , cuando vio que los piratas salían , zuko los enfrento con sus dao , cuando katara noto que el anciano salio despedido del barco ella subió para ayudar a zuko , cuando la maestra desenfundo su alabarda para enfrentar a los piratas , en medio de la pelea contra los piratas , zuko fue hasta su cuarto y tomo un bolso que preparo

zuko : katara , tenemos que salir de aquí

los dos maestros salieron corriendo por la cubierta corriendo a gran velocidad y cuando llegaron al final , dieron un salto y rodaron por la nieve , cuando zuko vio su barco hundirse , pensó que su tío estaba muerto por culpa de los piratas

katara : ¿ estas bien ?

zuko : no , mi tío estaba en el barco

katara :¿ era uno gordo con barba blanca ?

zuko : si , ¿ lo viste ?

katara : salto del barco cuando tu subiste , ¿ que trajiste ahí ?

zuko : genial , solo una caperuza y ...

katara : ¿ que es esa caja blanca ?

zuko : no te importa , ahora dime ¿ como salir de aquí ?

katara : ¿ por que crees que te lo diré ?

zuko : si no me dices te asesino

katara separo su alabarda en dos , mientras zuko saco sus dao , cuando los dos se cerraron en una llave , katara apunto sus alabardas al pecho de zuko y zuko apunto sus dao al cuello de katara , si uno de los dos mataba al otro , morirían los dos

zuko : tu apuñalame y te cortare el cuello

katara : si me cortas , mis alabardas entraran hasta tu espalda

zuko : genial , ahora nos mataremos entre nosotros

kataras: quizás no debamos hacer esto

zuko : ¿ que sugieres ?

katara : una tregua , si tu me ayudas , yo te ayudare

zuko : ¿ que ganarías tu ?

katara : terminar con el peligro para mi gente , eso es lo que quiero , que nuestros hijos , mujeres y ancianos puedan salir de nuestro pueblo a salvo

zuko retira sus dao y toma su bolso , katara escupió un poco de sangre y volvió a ensamblar su alabarda , cuando la guardo en su estuche los dos siguieron caminando por el desierto de hielo , cuando llego la noche , los dos decidieron descansar un poco , esa misma noche , los maestros estaban cansados , zuko sabia que zhao estaba detrás del atentado , era el único que hacia tratos con esos mercenarios de alta mar

zuko : ¿ tienes frió ?

katara : ¿ te importa ?

zuko : no tienes tu bolsa de dormir , ten mi caperuza , al menos no tendrás frió

katara : ¿ y tu que ?

zuko : no te preocupes por mi

el príncipe se dio vuelta para poder dormir , pero cuando cerro los ojos sintió los brazos de katara junto a su cuerpo este llego a tocar su mano y ella la retira rápidamente , los dos durmieron juntos para evitar morir de frió , katara sentía los latidos de zuko atraves de su espalda .

a la mañana siguiente , los dos salieron del desierto a mar abierto en un balsa improvisada , cuando katara atrapo un pez en una burbuja de agua , noto que zuko estaba muy pálido , katara se acerca a zuko y este tenia mucha fiebre , zuko hace que katara retire su mano y el se recostó

katara : tienes fiebre

zuko : no me importa

katara :¿ por que eres tan grosero conmigo ?

zuko : si no te gusta puedes volverte

katara : me tienes harta

zuko : ya cállate campesina

katara : cierra la boca príncipe mimado

zuko : pies de barro

katara : manos esculpidas

zuko : ! tierra ¡

katara : eso lo seras tu... ¿ tierra ?

los dos maestra bajaron y se adentraron en el bosque escuchando una melodía de piratas , los dos siguieron la cancion hasta llegar a una taberna clandestina

zuko : por fin algo bueno

katara : ¿por que ? , ¿ a donde vas ?

zuko : por un trago

katara : ¿ bebes ? oye zuko espérame

zuko y katara entraron en la taberna cuando vieron a varios piratas , zuko se sentó en la barra y fue atendido por un hombre bastante viejo

baku : ¿ que te sirvo amigo ?

zuko : licor para mi y...un jugo para la niña

katara : no soy una niña

zuko : ¿ quieres comer algo ? , yo invito

después de que zuko bebiera cuatro botellas de licor y katara comiera ,el se sentía peor que antes , zuko le pago al posadero y le pregunto sobre alguien que quizás estuviera ahí en ese lugar

baku : tengo una habitación para tu amigo

katara : ¿ solo una ?

baku : esto es una taberna , no una posada

zuko : no gracias amigo

baku : estas borracho y enfermo

zuko : algún problema (amenazando con las dao )

baku : no , pero necesita dormir

katara llevo al enfermo y ebrio príncipe hasta el cuarto donde el posadero les indico , zuko se cargo en la cama y cerro los ojos , cuando cayo la noche , katara se sentía cansada y la fiebre de zuko no bajaba , ella lo desprendió de su camisa , como solo había una cama ella se recosto , sentia el cansancio de las horas , katara sabia que zuko buscaba a su familia asi que era mejor ayudarlo

continuara...


	3. los maestros tierras del sur parte I

**los maestros tierras del sur parte I**

la joven maestro y el príncipe desterrado descansaban cómodamente , cuando zuko que fue el primero en despertarse vio a katara dormida a su lado , sabia que ella lo cuido por su enfermedad , el maestro fuego , la tapo con las sabanas y tomo su camisa , el camino hasta la puerta para poder respirar , cuando sintió un terremoto , zuko tomo sus dao y fue a ver que pasaba , allí vio a un joven , practicando su tierra-control

mishu : un soldado de la nación del fuego

zuko : tranquilo...

mishu : no era tierra-control , lo juro

zuko : descuida no te haré daño

katara : ¿que rayos sucede ?

zuko : ah , katara el es...¿cual es tu nombre ?

mishu : soy mishu de los maestros tierra del sur , soy el ultimo

katara : ¿ el ultimo ? ¿por que el ultimo ?

mishu : la nación del fuego controla esta zona y prohibió la tierra- control

los tres maestros decidieron viajar hasta la aldea , donde todos los maestros tierra estaban desaparecido , zuko y katara entraron al almacén de la madre de mishu , el vivía con su madre , una mujer cuarentona de pelo negro y ojos verdes , con vestimenta típica de los guerreros tierra , zuko se acerco y ve que varios soldados entraron a "cobrar impuestos "

mier : impuestos para el señor del fuego

chien : esto es todo lo que hay , no hemos vendido mucho esta semana

el almirante al ver que los había cuatro monedas de plata y cinco de cobre , tomo las de plata y arrojo las de cobre al suelo , zuko la ayudo a levantar , pero el almirante le piso la mano , el le iba a hacer frente , pero katara lo toma del brazo y le negó con la cabeza

mier : ¿algún problema ?

katara : tendrá que disculparlo el tiene fiebre

mier : ¿quien es este sujeto ?

katara : es mi ... novio , estamos de compra

mier : algún problema tonto

zuko : si tengo un problema

el cuerpo del almirante sale volando por la puerta , los soldados ven como su almirante es desafiado por un joven armado , katara sale para ayudarlo con su alabarda dividida en dos

katara : ¿para que hiciste eso estupidez ?

zuko : a si soy yo , por cierto , no soy tu novio

katara : ¿ en serio ? , mira que no lo note ( con sarcasmo )

los jóvenes maestros atacaron a los guardias , mientras todos miraban , mishu vio que uno de los soldados iba a golpear a su madre y no pudo evitar usar sus poderes de maestro tierra , el almirante vio como el joven levantaba varias piedras para atacar a los guardias

mier : ¡ ES UN MAESTRO TIERRA !

los guardias lo tomaron con cadenas , mientras zuko luchaba para llegar con el , los guardias lo sometieron con cadenas de hierro , el joven es arrastrado por los caballos , zuko no tuvo otra opción que usar su fuego-control , pero perdieron al joven , katara se vio forzada a usar su agua-control para retener a los guardias , los dos estaban acorralados por los soldados , eran muchos para los dos

zuko : tenemos que salir de aqui

katara : tenemos que sacar a mishu de esa carcel

zuko : lo haremos al anochecer

los dos seguian peleando contra los guardias cuando los vencieron vieron las perdidas de los aldeanos con forme al los guardias

continuara...


	4. los maestros tierra del sur parte II

**los maestros tierras del sur parte II**

las tierras estaban devastadas del ataque de los guardias , al ver como trataban a los maestros tierra , zuko sabia que tenian que recuperar a mishu , el joven que no tenia nada que ver

chien : mi hijo , mi pobre hijo

katara : lo recuperaremos , lo juro

zuko : si , quizás yo tengo algo de culpa en esto

katara : ¡ TIENES TODA LA CULPA !

zuko : gracias por hacerme sentir mejor katara

katara : te dije que no atacaras a los guardias , te lo dije , pero no el gran zuko siempre tiene que pelear para demostrar que es el mejor

zuko : ¿ vas a seguir molestándome con eso ?

katara : si , eres un tonto y un cabeza dura , ¿ por que no me hiciste caso ?

zuko : ¿nos hubieran dejado en paz ?

chien : disculpen chicos...

katara : seguro que si , pero tu tenias que pelear a tu modo

zuko : a ¿ ahora es mi culpa ?

chien : chicos...

katara : si , te culpo de todo

zuko : no es mi culpa que ellos lo atraparan

chien : OIGAN , LEVANTEN ANTENA

zuko y katara : los siento ¿ que decía ?

chien : verán a todos los maestros tierra se los llevan a una especie de cárcel , pero nadie sabe donde queda

zuko : pensemos ... mishu es un maestro tierra ¿verdad ?

katara : eso significa que tiene que estar en un lugar de metal

zuko : ¡ exacto !

katara : ¿ como lo encontraremos ?

zuko mira unos barriles de explosivos y decide mirar a katara con una risa maliciosa en su cara , ella nota la mirada de zuko y tiene un mal presentimiento sobre lo que piensa

katara: ¿ por que no me gusta tu risa ?

zuko : ¿ ellos quieren a los maestre tierra eh ?

katara : oh'no , eso no funcionara , ademas por si no lo notaste soy maestra agua

zuko : no por mucho

cuando pasaron las horas , la trampa de zuko estaba lista , haría pasar a katara como maestra tierra , con los explosivos de la nación del fuego movería las piedras para que ella finja la tierra-control

katara : ! zuko ¡ , este es el plan mas estúpido de la historia

zuko : ¿ quieres rescatar a mishu o no ?

katara : si pero...

zuko : entonces no te quejes y actúa

cuando los soldados llegaron vieron a katara , zuko encendió la mecha y la explosiona pequeña hizo fingir la tierra-control , los guardias miraron como katara " movía las piedras " y se lanzaron contra ella , los guardias la apresaron y la cargaron en una jaula , ella con un pedazo de vidrio envía destellos a zuko , el con su caballo los sigue sigilosamente por el cordón de la montaña , después de varias horas llegan a un acorazado , zuko ve el enorme barco con el símbolo de la nación del fuego

lee : entra ahi niña

katara : un poco brusco

mishu : señorita katara ¿ es usted ?

katara : mishu , te sacaremos de aqui

mishu : ¿como ?

katara : no se , zuko no me explico la otra parte del plan

cuando zuko se acerca al barco , el con sus puños deja inconsciente a los guardias , cuando sube , ve las jaula de los maestros tierra , el también ve un enorme cuarto de contención con toneladas de carbón ,sujetado por una cadena muy gruesa , zuko le sala las llaves a los guardias y deja salir a los maestros tierra , ellos no querian salir , en ese momento uno de los guardias da toque de alarma y en un momento son rodeados por cientos de guardias

zuko : maldición , son maestros tierra hagan algo

katara : ellos no tienen poder aqui

zuko : entonces se los daremos

katara con su agua-control congela la cadena y zuko con su puño de fuego la destruye , cuando esta se rompe , toneladas de carbón caen sobre la cubierta , los maestros ven el carbón , pero no hacían nada

katara : vamos , levantence y peleen

mishu : yo lo are

zuko : DON UNOS COBARDES

los tres se ponen a resistir el ataque de los maestros fuego , cuando zuko ve a su hermana menor azula en la cubierta de su barco , el con las cadenas las lanza y las usa como lazo , los dos hermanos se ven cara a cara

zuko : vaya , por fin te encontré...hermana

azula : ¿ que pasa zuko ? ¿ te perdiste ?

zuko : esta vez no hay salida

azula : eso crees tu

los maestros fuego se ponen a pelear en la cubierta , azula era mas rapida que zuko , ella esquivaba los puños de fuego de su hermano mayor , cuando vio a katara , ella mira a su hermano para molestarlo

azula : sabes , he pensado mucho en esto y seria una pena que a la maestra agua le pasara algo

zuko : no te atrevas

azula : lo haré

zuko : no

azula le lanza sus llamaradas a katara , cuando zuko se lanza cubre el ataque con su cuerpo quedando gravemente lastimado , katara ve a la hermana de zuko , ella la ataca y azula esquiva los latigazos de agua con tono burlón

katara: zuko , levántate

mishu : ven , ese maestro fuego se sacrifico por la maestra agua , ¿ por que no ha de luchar si la gente cambia ?

los maestros se levantan y antes del golpe final , ellos se revelan atacando a los guardias , zuko se pone de pie y con sus ultimas fuerzas corta la cadena de la guardia , los maestros escapan con el príncipe lastimado gravemente , despues de varias horas a caballo ,el pecho de zuko estaba muy mal herido , este es llevado al pueblo donde lo curaron , mientras katara se llevava a zuko , los maestros tierra volvían con sus familia.

cuando llegaron a la taberna , zuko reacciono y bajo del caballo con pocas fuerzas , cuando abrieron las puertas fueron hasta donde estaba baku

baku : ¿ donde estuvieron todo el día ?

zuko : un largo paseo de 22 horas

baku : el amor hace pasar el tiempo

katara y zuko : no es mi novi

baku : como digan

los maestros decidieron descansar para continuar su camino , katara comenzó a sospechar dos cosas , la primera que el no busca a su familia , ¿ por que pelear contra su hermanan ? y las otra ¿ por que me salvo ?

continuara...


	5. el carnaval

**el carnaval **

las palomas se hacían sentir , zuko abre los ojos , pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho al ver que katara dormía junto a el

zuko : katara , despierta

katara : oh hola zuko ¿ como dormiste ?

zuko : ¿ que paso con mi ropa ?

katara : bueno tu y yo ... ya sabes , nuestra celebración privada

zuko : ¿ a caso tu estas ...?

katara : no no estoy desnuda , tengo puesta una bata debajo de la sabana

zuko : oye , es no fue gracioso

cuando los dos se levantaron , zuko se vistió y katara se dio vuelta sacándose su bata quedando en ropa interior , mientras zuko miraba a la ventana , katara se puso su vestido , los dos se pusieron de pie para poder desayunar

katara : zuko , quiero darte las gracias por salvarme ayer

zuko : no es necesario que me lo agradezcas , vamos a desayunar , tengo hambre

cuando los maestros terminaron de desayunar zuko se dedico a su entrenamiento , katara decidió entrenar también con sus poderes de maestra agua , zuko se quito la camisa para evitar transpirarla , katara se acerca al agua para poder beber un poco cuando es sorprendido por el príncipe

katara : no te desnudes frente a mi

zuko: descuida , tengo mis pantalones

katara : sabes eres simpático cuando no estas molestos

zuko termino de escuchar a katara y se metió dentro del estanque para refrescarse , katara miro como el joven se refrescaba , cuando zuko se acerca a la orilla , ella se pone en cuclillas para hablar con el

katara : eres muy raro , un día estas enojado y al otro eres amable

zuko : es por que es dia de carnaval

katara : es cierto

zuko : toma a katara de los brazos y la arroja al agua , mientras el se reía , katara se despojo de su vestido y se lanza contra zuko , ella le aplica una llave al cuello , zuko se suelta y comienza a nadar al otro lado dela orilla

katara : ven acá zuko , me las pagaras

zuko : primero atraparme si puedes

katara se apresuro a nadar rápidamente , cuando zuko llego ella por debajo del agua le jalo de los pies y lo hundió , zuko opuso resistencia cuando el le apretó la garganta a katara con sus dos dedos , katara quería salir a respirara , pero zuko se lo negó con la cabeza , cuando los dos estaban con las mejillas rojas salieron lo mas rapido posible , cuando pudieron respirar katara culpo a zuko de lo que paso

katara :¿ estas loco ? casi me matas

zuko : no odies al jugador , odia el juego

katara : debería ...

sokka : hay que linda escena , los tórtolos jugueteando en el agua

zuko : ¿ quien eres tu ?

katara : es mi hermano mayor sokka

zuko : que bien , otro maestro agua , espera ¿ no dijiste que tu eras la ultima ?

katara : sokka no es maestro agua , es el planificador de batalla

zuko : entiendo...

cuando los dos salen del agua , katara levanta su vestido y se lo pone antes de salir al notar que toda su ropa estaba mojada con su agua-control extrae la humedad de su vestido y la ropa de zuko , los tres se sientan en el pasto para poder hablar a gusto

sokka : tenemos problemas , la nación del fuego se llevo a papa hoy

zuko : ¿ como ?

sokka : en un ataque a la base del polo sur , papa trato de detener a los maestros fuegos pero ellos fueron llevados colina abajo para poder tener algo de ventaja

katara : ¿ papa esta herido ?

sokka : no lo se , porque a mi me dejaron inconsciente , cuando desperte solo habia armas quemadas y mucha sangre en el piso , pero no habia rastro de nadie , ningun muerto la nacion del fuego o la tribu agua

katara : esto no es posible

sokka : lo peor es que uno de los centinelas vio el barco real del señor de fuego ozai hace como una semana , por lo que deducimos que llego hasta acá

zuko : eso era lo que quería escuchar

los tres se ponen de pie y escuchan que las lechuzas estaban cantando , al ver que el ocaso se acercaba solo restaban horas para que el carnaval empiece , los tres fueron a la entrada del pueblo y vieron a varios maestros fuegos de la guardia real

zuko : son demasiados hasta para ti katara

katara : gracias por preocuparte ( con sarcasmo )

sokka : necesitamos disfraces

zuko : podemos usar una de esas mascaras para pasar sin que nos vean

sokka : ya entendí sarcástico

katara : disculpa a mi hermano por favor , a veces cree tener las respuestas a todo

zuko : descuida , quiero la del dragón rojo

katara : y yo la de la princesa

sokka : bueno , me queda la de la cara de caballo blanco

los tres se pusieron en marcha cunado entraron al carnaval todo era como parecía , solo risas y juegos , katara se emociono y llevo a zuko a un puesto donde tenia que reventar un globo con un dardo para ganar

katara : por favor , solo una vez ¿si ?

zuko : no estamos para esto , necesitamos encontrar a mi hermana y a mi padre

katara : por favor ¿si ?

zuko : no me pongas tus ojos de perrito triste ...oh esta bien , solo una vez

katara : gracias

zuko prepara el dardo y lo arroja dando en el blanco y reventando el globo , el carnavalero le dio un un perro de peluche marrón con ojos negros , zuko lo toma y se lo da a katara

sokka : ajan , ¿interrumpo algo ?

katara : no nada, pero si quieres puedes lanzar tu los dardos

zuko : no , estamos acá para buscar y encontrar a mi padre

sokka : si , después de comer

zuko : ten cuidado son bolas picantes de fuego

sokka : si claro como no

zuko : te lo advertí

sokka abre el paquete y se los come , la carne estaba muy picante lo que hizo que sokka las escupiera con la boca toda quemada , el tomo la cantimplora de agua y comenzó a beber tan rápido como podía para aliviar el ardor

sokka :auch , queman

katara : bolas...picantes...de fuego , ¿ no te dice nada ?

cuando todos vieron el acto de sokka , zuko vio que en la torre de arriba del escenario estaba el señor del fuego ozai mirando el espectáculo , zuko se acercaba lentamente a la torre para poder subir , pero los guardias lo interceptaron , el disimulo que no pasaba nada y con una soga logra entrar al balcón , allí tomo varios papeles que informaban de la invasión a ba'sing'se

azula : vaya , es el traidor de mi hermano

zuko : ¿ por que tan feliz azula ?

azula : porque pronto seré hija única

los hermanos se atacan con sus puños de fuego , cuando chocan , la explosión resultante expulsa a los hermanos por cada lado de la torre , zuko con su puños logra abrir un agujero y quedar colgado

zuko : azula no lo lograra

pero azula con la banda de su cintura logra usarla como lazo y se impulsa al suelo , ella cae como una especie de gato mirando a su hermano quien estaba colgado

zuko : o tal vez si ...

azula : guardias

zuko se soltó y cayo contra las ramas de un árbol , balansenadoce se impulsa hacia adelante con los documentos todavía metidos en su quimono , el joven cayo frente a katara y sokka , katara lo tomo del brazo y los dos miraron a sokka cuando el guardia lelgo , ellos tres comenzaron a caminar

guardia : oigan ustedes , ¿vieron lo que paso ?

katara : no , nosotros no vimos nada

guardia : bien , vayan , sigan gozando del carnaval

katara se fue con zuko abrazándolo del brazo mientras sokka vigilaba , zuko seguía pendiente de que no se cayeran sus papeles de su quimono antes de salir del carnaval

katara : wow así zuko y yo parecemos novios de enserio ( pensando)

zuko : katara...katara

katara : eh , ¿ me hablabas ?

zuko :¿ en que pensabas ?

katara : no... nada , tonterías ¿ que quieres?

zuko : ¿quieres por favor soltar mi brazo ?

katara : lo siento

los tres se fueron del carnaval mirando como la torre se incendiaba , ahora zuko tenia en sus manos la oportunidad de derrotar a su padre y hermana , para poder restaurar el orden de la nación del fuego y del mundo

continuara...


	6. el rey ojos de fuego

**el rey ojos de fuego**

el las praderas cerca del camino , zuko estaba sentado encendiendo la fogata , esperando que katara trajera el almuerzo , cuando llego con una canasta de fruta , algo que molesto a zuko

zuko : ¿ que es esto ?

katara : son frutas , las traje del bosque

zuko : ok , bueno , esto...

katara : oye , ¿ no me digas que esperabas otra cosa ?

zuko : bueno , tenias una alabarda , tendrías que ser buena cazadora

katara : ¿ estas loco ? jamas le haría daño a un animal , ademas con las frutas y verduras conservo esta figura , tu también tendrías que hacerlo

zuko : ¿ con frutas y verduras puedo ser como tu ?

katara : correcto , ¿ que dices ?

zuko : debo cazar algo ya mismo

los maestros ven a una anciana que estaba siendo perseguida por varios lobos que la tomaron de las ropas , zuko corrió con sus dao y se lanzo contra los lobos , ellos retrocedieron , la anciana vio a los jóvenes

maoh : gracias , muchas gracias

zuko : sabe como tratar a un príncipe

katara : zuko , cierra la boca , ¿ que paso ?

maoh : los lobos volvieron , verán la guerra amenaza la existencia de los lobos , pero hay uno que bautizaron " rey ojos de fuego " es el macho alfa , mato a varios soldados de la nación del fuego , dicen que es imparable

katara : zuko , se lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es no

zuko : esta gente necesita ayuda , ademas que tiene tener un lobo como mascota , después de todo te gustan los animales

katara : si , pero estoy en contra de que mates a un animal que no tiene la culpa

zuko : si como digas

los maestros llevaron a la anciana a su pueblo donde vieron trampas preparadas para evitar que los lobos pasen , varios cadáveres de vacas , ovejas y cabras estaba desparramados por todos lados

chaos : auxilio , se los ruego , esos demonios nos acosaron día y noche , destruyen nuestros cultivos y nuestro ganado

katara : que terrible , zuko tenemos que hacer algo

zuko : vaya , vengo diciendo eso todo el santo día , ¿ por que no escuchas mujer ?

katara : cuando te empiezas a enojar , solo dejo que hables solo

zuko : bien ahora , tu ,¿ donde se encuentra ese " rey ojos de fuego " ?

chaos : en los llanos del bosque , según cuentan , es el fantasma de un hombre , que era un asesino despiadado , cuando murio los espiritos del bosque lo volvieron parte de el

katara : eso te enseñara zuko a no ser abusivo con la caza y pensaras dos veces en ...¿ a donde se fue ?

chaos : el joven se fue cuando usted estaba hablando

katara : ¡ ZUKO !

la maestra se fue enojada en busca del cabeza dura de su amigo , cundo lo alcanzo , ella lo miro con una mirada asesina , zuko solo la ignoro y preparo una trampa para cazar a la bestia

katara : ¿ para que es el caballo ?

zuko : los lobos comen carne , ¿ que mejor que un caballo fresco para desayunar ?

katara : bueno , según sus leyendas sacrificaban jóvenes doncellas muy hermosas para las bestias

zuko : ¿ en serio ?

katara : no te regaño , solo por que consideras que soy bonita

zuko : tienes razón

katara : bueno gracias ( sonrojada )

zuko : a los lobos no les importas entonces

katara : oye que...

zuko : shhh , mira , eso es vayan por el

los lobos se acercan al caballo y al escuchar la voz de zuko ellos salen corriendo , zuko con sus dao desenfundado corre a los lobos hasta llegar a una cueva , los lobos saltan sobre katara , zuko con su fuego-control creo un látigo de fuego para repeler a los lobos

katara : gracias , gracias zuko

zuko : de nada , ahora preparate , esto se va a poner feo

los dos miraron en la cueva , como los lobos retrocedían y dejaban abrir paso , cuando en la oscuridad se veían unos ojos rojos con las pupilas color ambar , zuko preparaba sus dao , cuando salio un cachorro con los pelos plateados , solo media 30 centímetros de altura y de largo , zuko decidio enfundar sus dao y katara se lanzo a acariciar al lobezno

katara : oh ' que lindo ¿ me lo puedo quedar ?

zuko : katara , ese no es el " rey ojos de fuego "

katara : ¿ en serio ? porque me derrito con sus lindos ojitos

zuko : es ese

katara ve como un lobo negro de los mismo ojos estaba frente a ella , zuko lo ataca y el lobo lo enviste con todo su cuerpo , zuko es acorralado contra un árbol a merced de los lobos , este con su fuego-control los golpea , estos se levantan y salen corriendo , zuko es desafiado por la bestia

zuko : katara , vete ahora

katara : ¿seguro que podras con el ?

zuko : un rey caerá ante un príncipe , yo creo que podre

el lobo comienza a aullar con fuerza aturdiendo a zuko , el rey ve a katara y se pasa la lengua por sus labios mientras miraba a katara , este se lanza contra la maestra , pero zuko lo enviste con una patada , el lobo se levanta y comienza a desafiar a zuko , este se saca la tunica dejando sus pantalones y sus dao en sus manos

zuko : anda , pelea

el lobo lo ataca con sus garras , zuko lo esquiva y trata de golpearlo con sus dao , pero el lobo con sus dientes las atrapa a las hojas del maestro fuego , zuko lo encara con los puños , mientras los dos peleaban en el suelo , el lobo decide atacar al maestro , este lo ataca con sus bolas de fuego , mientras el lobo los esquivaba , zuko barre con las patas del la bestia , este se prepara , cuando creo su llamarada , golpea con exito al rey , este ataca con sus dientes al hombro de zuko , cuando este lo toma los dos resbalan y caen por un barranco de tierra

katara : zuko , ¿ estas bien ?

zuko : de maravilla , ahora si me disculpas

el maestro ataca con una patada a la bestia en la cara , el lobo cae al suelo , mientras los demas se acercaban , katara decide interrumpir la pelea

zuko : ¿ por que hiciste eso ?

katara : no mas asesinatos , recuerda , la misericordia es la mejor arma de todas

zuko : como digas

el maestro fuego ve que en la cañada había un limite por el que los lobos podrían disfrutar en la pradera , zuko se lanza al cuello del lobo y le aplica una llave , el lobo se defiende con sus garras y dientes , zuko le aplica una patada al estomago y toma al lobo por las patas , con todas sus fuerzas lo lanza al otro lado de la cañada , los lobos lo siguieron , mientra el rey se ponía de pie , ataca de nuevo a zuko y este con sus bolas de fuego , le envia de nuevo a su habitad

zuko : bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar su majestad

el lobo con sus garras corta la soga del puente colgante y zuko con sus dao recién recuperadas corta la otra parte de puente , cuando el puente cayo , el lobo miro a los ojos del maestro y dio un aullido , cuando este se dio vuelta se marcho con su manada , zuko sonrió al ver la imagen , el enfundo sus dao y fue al encuentro de katara

katara : zuko tienes el cuerpo muy ...sudado

zuko : al final tenias razón , a veces la mejor arma es la misericordia

katara : bueno , yo y chang te damos las gracias por salvarnos

zuko : ¿ le pusiste chang al lobezno que encontraste ?

katara : aja , parece que le gusta el nombre , ademas dicen que tienen poderes mágicos

zuko : como digas

cuando llegaron al pueblo fueron recibidos por el líder de esta , zuko les explico lo que descubrió , el líder le agradeció , katara le dio su túnica a zuko , pero este no se quería vestir , hasta que ella lo obligo , zuko cargo su ropa y se volvió a vestir , cuando llegaron , el maestro fuego bajo una canasta llena de comida

katara : oye ¿ no aprendiste sobre cazar de mas ?

zuko : a decir verdad no , no aprendí nada

katara : que bueno que chang comerá fruta y no sera como tu

zuko : un poco tarde para eso

el príncipe le daba de comer al lobezno , katara se enojo pero tomo las manzanas y se las arrojo el lobezno las ignoro , zuko le sonrrie con una risa de victoria

katara : te daré las razones para no cazar mas

zuko : o te callas o te pongo una manzana en la boca

sokka : hola ¿ paso algo interesante ?

katara y zuko : no , nada importante

continuara...


	7. un encuentro

**un encuentro **

sokka: bien , estuve viendo los planos que zuko encontró

katara : ¿ que encontraste ?

sokka : nada que nos sirva , es solo reportes de ataques de maestros tierras

zuko : maldición , creí que teníamos algo bueno

sokka : lo siento , pero solo , uno de los reportes detalla por completo como fue la batalla contra la tribu agua del sur , es como lo espere

katara : ¿ papa esta bien ?

sokka : el reporte no lo dice

zuko y katara bajaron la cabeza , el príncipe toma la mano de katara y esta lo mira con los ojos muy vidriosos , zuko retira su mano , pero la joven maestra la aprieta fuertemente

sokka : que romántico , bueno si se van a besar mejor me voy

los maestros se sueltan y levantan el campamento para seguir su camino , cuando vieron que las tropas de la nacion del fuego estaban custodiando el camino , katara toma a zuko de los brazos y lo jala detrás de los arboles , zuko se suelta y saca sus dao

katara : bien , escucha ¿ quieres sangre derramada ?

zuko : esta bien , ¿ que sugieres ?

katara : no se pero...¿ que le pasa a chang ?

el lobo que katara adopto le hacia señas , zuko entendía un poco y parece que el lobo quiere ser usado como montura , katara lo miro , pero era un lobo de un metro y medio

katara : es muy chiquito , aun para llevar un bebe

chagn de repente se envuelve en llamas y cuando se ve que se transforma en un lobo colosal , los dos miraron como chang en realidad era mas grande que el " rey ojos de fuego "

katara y zuko se suben y el lobo comenzó a correr a una velocidad sorprendente , cuando llego vio que había un barranco y el lobo lo salto , los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la destreza del animal , cuando cruzo el puente de hielo lo hizo a una velocidad sorprendente

zuko : wow eso si me sorprendió

katara: ves te dije que tenia poderes mágicos

cuando los maestros llegaron a una de las torres de vigía , zuko tomo sus dao y katara las reprime con su látigo de agua caza la llave , los dos entran vestidos de ninjas , zuko sabia que en la torre encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba , cuando obtuvo las pruebas bajo rápidamente

zuko : las tengo , se encuentran en la cañada del diablo

los dos fueron a la cañada del diablo montados en chang , cuando llegaron vieron un campamento de la nacion del fuego , al ver que los soldados desertaron , zuko miro como los soldados dejaron las armas y salieron del campamento

zuko : ¿ que demonios ?

katara : si , los soldados desertaron

zuko aprovecho para entrar al campamento cuando vio varias carpas completamente vacías , zuko seguia avanzando lenta pero cuidadosamente , katara escucho el llanto de una mujer y se separa de zuko

zuko : ¿a donde...? no importa

el príncipe se adentra en en campamento hasta llegar al centro , alli es sorprendido por los soldados , el joven solo sonreía y comenzó a pelear contra los guardias , mientras el peleaba , los soldados se le amontonaban , el joven estaba encerrándose mas y mas , cuando los guerreros cayeron , los maestros fuegos aparecieron con sus bestias , zuko las evade y ataca con sus bolas de fuego , mientras tanto katara buscaba el origen del llanto

katara: ¿ hola hay alguien ahi ?

la maestra avanzaba cuando vio a una mujer vestida de negro llorando , ella la mira de espaldas y se acerco lentamente

katara : ¿ esta bien ?

azula : si , pero no gracias a ti

katara : se me haces familiar

azula : ¿ en serio ? te daré una pista

azula se pone de pie y con su mano derecha se tapa el ojo izquierdo , cunado katara vio el ella se ponía a imitar a zuko

katara : ¿ que...

azula : " soy el príncipe y debo encontrar a mi padre para limpiar el honor de mi nación " , anda puedes reírte , sabes que es gracioso

katara : eres rara

azula ataca a katara con sus llamaradas , esta usa su agua-control para repelerla , mientras zuko venció a los mejores soldados de la nación del fuego , el entro a buscar a su hermana , cuando vio a ozai sentado en el trono de la insignia de fuego

ozai : ¿ vienes a disculparte ?

zuko : sabes bien a que e venido

ozai se levanta y ataca a zuko con sus bolas de fuego , zuko las deshace con la punta de sus dedos y le responde a ozai , cuando el toma una lanza , zuko saca sus dao , el pelea contra el señor del fuego , cuando ozai con su lanza barre los pies de zuko , este cae al suelo y con una patada descendente ataca a zuko , las llamaradas de el señor de fuego tratan de tocar a zuko , pero este rueda en el suelo y se levanta rápidamente

zuko : maldición

ozai : ti tío te volvió muy blando y débil

el principe pudo notar las llamaradas de azula , con su fuego-control incendia la carpa de su padre y sale corriendo , toma a katara de las manos y corren al bosque , pero una de las llamaradas del señor del fuego alcanzan a zuko , este es herido gravemente y los dos se montan en chang para escapar , con el principe lastimado en la espalda

continuara...


	8. una noche de terror parte I

**una noche de terror parte I**

katara cabalgaba en el lomo de su fiel lobo , con zuko lastimado en la espalda , las heridas del príncipe estaban muy abiertas , la sangre caia como si fuera lluvia sobre el lomo de la bestia

katara : zuko , por favor , no te mueras ya casi llegamos y te podre curar las heridas

zuko : katara... ¿ estas bien ?

katara : si , peor estas mal herido , debo curarte

la maestra agua ve una cabaña abandonada , allí le ordena a su lobo , katara bajo a zuko que perdió una gran cantidad de sangre , al ver que tenían que entrar , ella fue y golpeo , peor no atendió nadie , katara bario la puerta y vio que la cabaña estaba completamente sucia y descuidad , parece que nadio vivio ahi hace años , katara llevo a zuko al segundo piso , el apenas podia caminar , cuando en medio de la noche vio varios cuadros

zuko : katara ...agua

katara : ten , debes beber un poco

zuko : wow , el cielo existe

katara : ¿ por que dices eso ?

zuko : porque los ángeles son muy hermosos ?

katara: zuko ,creo que estas delirando por la fiebre

la maestro agua , le seco la frente a su amigo y lo estuvo vigilando , cuando lelgo la madrugada , la fiebre de zuko subia cada vez mas , katara estaba muy cansada , zuko estaba cada minuto empeorando , mientras afuera el clima estuvo peor , las lluvias azotaban la ventana , y la fiebre de zuko subia , mas y mas

katara: tengo sueño , zuko despierta

zuko : ¿ que pasa ? tenemos que salir de aquí

katara: no podemos , estas muy enfermo y la tormenta es muy fuerte

zuko : no importa , tenemos que encontrar a esos malditos

katara: tienes que dormir , tenemos que dormir un poco

zuko : no quiero , necesito salir de este lugar

katara : ¿ dormirías si yo duermo contigo ?

zuko : ¿ como dices?

katara : eso , ¿ tu dormirías si ...yo duermo contigo ?

zuko se recosto con katara a su lado , el joven no pudo evitar tomas de las manos a katara , ella vio que el maestro las apretó fuertemente

katara : ¿¡ zuko ?!

pero el príncipe no escucho solo acerco mas su cara a la de katara , el rubor de katara era impresionante , el joven respiraba en la oreja de ella sentía como si su corazón saltara del cuerpo , cuando escucho que el le usuro al oído su nombre , katara se tapo la boca para evitar despertar a zuko.

cuando despertó zuko este tenia todo el cuerpo vendado , al ver que katara estaba afuera bajo un árbol , zuko no recordaba casi nada , excepto el ataque de ozai , el pudo vencerlo y terminar con todo allí , peor katara estaba en peligro y tuvo que salvarla

zuko : katara ¿ que haces afuera ?

katara: solo encontré estos pinceles y la pintura

zuko : que bien , ahora en vez de dedicarte a salvar el mundo , puedes ser pintora

katara: puedo hacer ambos , mira , pinte nuestra casa y algunos arboles

zuko : wow , el parecido es extraordinario

katara : ¿ verdad ? , mira estuve pensando

zuko :¿ en que ?

katara : estas mal herido , entonces , tus heridas tardaran en sanar una semana , ¿ que tal si nos quedamos aquí ?

zuko : ¿ es broma ?

katara : no , mira , la cabaña es hermosa , pero necesitamos re-modelar , encontré gallineros y un campo para sembrar

zuko : ¿ que sugieres ?¿ que vengamos a vivir aquí como gente de campo ? ¿ vivir de la tierra , luego casarnos y tener hijos ?

katara : bueno , yo no diría hasta tanto

zuko : estas loca , yo necesito encontrar a azula y a ozai

katara : primero sana y luego lucha

zuko : ahh , esta bien , una semana y luego nos iremos

katara : gracias zuko , ¿ te gusta la pintura de chang ?

los dos comenzaron a limpiar su refugio temporal , cuando katara encontró un baúl viejo lleno de pinturas , era el trabajo de un artista , en medio de las pintura habia una carta , katara se puso a leer y cuando estuvo casi al final dio un grito de terror.

zuko : KATARA...

el príncipe subió las escaleras de madera tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron , cuando llego vio a katara con una expresión de susto

zuko : ¿ que paso ?

katara : una araña

zuko : ¿ que es eso ?

katara : una carta , parece con tinta roja

_para mi amada : _

_todas las noches sueño con volverte a ver_

_cada noche veo tus ojos en las estrellas _

_ahora solo quiero volverte a ver , esta guerra se paso de limites_

_no se si volvere a verte , solo imagino tu cara cuando estoy solo_

_te amo _

_C.H.S._

katara :que romántico ¿ no te parece ?

zuko : bastante cursi para mi gusto

katara : mira lo que había en el fondo , es una muñeca de porcelana

zuko vio la muñeca de porcelana de pelo ensortijado con un vestido y un velo negro , uñas azules , labios rojos y ojos celestes agua , zuko sintió un escalofriar correr por la espalda , a zuko le parecía algo raro ,pero katara la encontró hermosa a su estilo

katara : lei que estas muñecas tienen poderes

zuko : si katara , el poder de hacer llorar a los niños

katara: deberías tener mas respetos por los objetos sagrados

zuko dejo la muñeca en el fondo del baul mientras katara miraba como era cerrado con candado , los dos caminaron por el primer pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto , zuko vio como katara miraba por la ventana , algo que le llamo la atención

zuko : ¿ que pasa ?

katara : ayer , había cuadros en esta pared , eran cuadros de niños pequeños

zuko :¿ y que con eso ?

katara: son ventanas , algo raro pasa en esta casa

zuko no le dio importancia y abrió el cuarto , cuando vio que en la cama estaba hecha , zuko sonrió al ver que tenia las sabanas limpias y tendidas , el solo se quito su túnica y se hecho en la cama , se saco los zapatos y vio a katara como miraba por la ventana , katara ignora y ella se hecha en la cama junto a zuko , el la mira y ella le devuelve la mirada

katara :¿ que ?

zuko : ¿ no hay otra cama ?

katara : no , es por eso que me acuesto aquí

zuko : me voy

katara : no , tu no te vas

zuko se trata de poner de pie , pero katara lo jalo de los brazos , zuko se solto y trato de ponerce de pie , katara no lo dejaba que se fuera

katara : no te vallas

zuko : ¿ tienes miedo ?

katara: ese ruido responde tu pregunta

zuko :esta bien , me quedo contigo

mientras katara dormía , zuko noto que ella estaba asustada ,esa casa tenia algo raro ,¿ por que nadie se acerco a esa casa antes , las cartas , las pinturas que eran ventanas , era un misterio , zuko se durmió y katara escucho varios pasos en el pasillo , ella se levanto con cuidado para ver que era y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver los pasillos oscuros

continuara...


	9. una noche de terror parte II

**una noche de terror parte II **

katara miro el pasillo , vio la muñeca en el pasillo , esta la tomo con sus manos y se la toma en sus manos y se la lelva a la cama

zuko : ¿ que haces con esa cosa ?

katara : tranquilo , no te hará daño

zuko : aleja esa cosa de mi vista

katara : creo que es muy preciosa

los maestros se durmieron , cuando katara sintió la falta de aire , cuando abrió los ojos vio que zuko estaba completamente vestido con un traje negro

katara :jajaja , que gracioso te vez con ese traje negro

zuko : ¿ que hago vestido con este traje ?

katara : no se , pero te vez muy guapo

zuko : a si , escucha esto , tu llevas un vestido de luto

los dos se levantaron y se vieron vestidos de negro , katara llevaba un vestido de luto y zuko un traje negro

katara : ¿ que sucede ?

zuko : no se , pero no me quedare con esta cosa

el príncipe metió la mano en el bolsillo y vio una carta que parecía estar escrita con sangre , zuko la arrojo y los dos comenzaron a escuchar las risas que venían del pasillo , katara se quito el vestido y vio que estaba completamente desnuda en presencia de zuko , este sin mirarla le lanzo su túnica , esta se lo amarro al cuerpo dejando como una especie de vestimenta

zuko : lo siento , no...

katara: descuida , no fue tu culpa

los dos salieron al pasillo , mientras los dos miraban como la oscuridad era inmensa , los maestros se acercaban cuidadosamente , katara miro por la ventana y vio a una niña en una hamaca jugando en la oscuridad

katara : zuko , mira por la ventana

zuko : no hay nada , deja de molestar un poco

los dos caminaban por el pasillo , cuando llegaron a las escaleras cuando ven que se escucho un grito de mujer , katara se asusto e intenta salir corriendo pero zuko la atrapa del cuello de su improvisado vestido

zuko : ¿ tienes miedo ?

katara : si , es que tengo miedo

zuko : eres una maestra agua , tienes una alabarda de diente cuernos de narval , no seas miedosa

katara : los espíritus no pueden ser derrotados con armas

zuko : tengo mi fuego control

los dos bajaron las escaleras , cuando vieron la pared la , puerta desapareció , zuko ilumino con su fuego control , estos escuchan la risa de nuevo en el zotano , cuando bajaron , vieron un montón de velas prendidas , katara vio un montón de muñecas de porcelana , katara entra y ve a la muñeca sentada en la silla con una carta en la mano

katara : zuko , esto me da miedo , salgamos de aquí

zuko : son solo muñecos , si yo quiero puedo derretirlos

katara : no creo que sea buena idea

zuko : ¿quieres calmarte ? , son solo muñecas

band : eso son muñecas

zuko : ¿ quien dijo eso ? deja de esconderte

band : no me escondo , eres muy excéntrico para ver como ve tu amiga

katara : la muñeca , esta hablando

band : ah eres muy lista , creo que sera un verdadero placer tener tu cuerpo

zuko : ¿ quien eres bruja ?

band : tu lo dijiste , era una mujer muy hermosa , así como tu amiga , hasta que una noche...

flash back ...

en medio de la noche de luna llena se ve un ejercito de soldados seguir a una mujer que llevaba varios papeles con un libro de forro negro y una cadena con un símbolo raro

mhi : atrapen a la bruja , no dejen que se escape

band : no , no , por favor te lo ruego diosa de la naturaleza , aleja a estos herejes de fuego y deja que sea libre

mhi : te atrape bruja

la bruja se puso de pie y los maestros fuegos la incendiaron viva , al ver los culpables se escaparon con sus ultimas fuerzas transfirió su alma a la muñeca , ella vio como los soldados peleaban contra el almirante

mhi : no sabia que la bruja era tu esposa

ahu : miserable , arrestenlo

mhi : no estamos en la nación del fuego

ahu : eh dicho que lo arresten

los soldados atacaron al almirante que con su fuego control repelía a los guardias , el teniente mhi con sus cuchillos lo apuñala por la espalda , cuando los soldados retroceden ven a la muñeca parada frente a ellos

mhi : eso es una brujería , ¡ corran !

los soldados salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron , la bruja con sus poderes alzo las rosas espinosas y atrapo del cuello a los guardias , estos trataron de soltarse , poco a poco los soldados murieron , las espinas chuparon toda su sangre

mhi : no se que truco es , pero no sirve conmigo

band : te dije , que nos dejaras en paz , te advertí que no molestaras pero no escuchaste

mhi : anda , muestra tu cara quemada , quiero verla

band : ¿ eres muy valiente ?

mhi : no te tengo miedo

el teniente no advirtió que la bruja estaba detrás de el , el fue a buscarla y comenzó a quemar los bosques , con sus cuchillos desenfundados patea la muñeca con fuerza , esta abre los ojos y le salta a la cara

mhi : ¿ que... que diablos ?

band : esto es la cara de la muerte , es todo lo que veras

la bruja con sus dedos de porcelana le quita los ojos y la lengua , para el amanecer , cuando encontraron al teniente , estaba colgado cabeza abajo y despellejad vivo , los soldados se lo llevaron , estaba ciego y mudo

fin del flash back...

band : durante décadas espere a que una pareja joven viniera para tomar sus cuerpos , pero su amor no era muy fuerte

zuko : anda inténtalo , te acabare ahora mismo

katara : zuko , salgamos de esta casa

band : no podrán irse , nunca se irán

los dos salen corriendo por el pasillo , mientras la bruja levantaba las muñecas con su magia negra , estas eran las almas de todos los seres que la nación del fuego mato sin piedad , mientras zuko y katara trataban de salir , todas las puertas se cerraban solas , ellos decidieron salir por la ventana , pero band estaba en todas partes

band : les dije , jamas podrán salir de esta casa

zuko : eso crees , conozco a las de tu tipo

band : si , mi esposo se vera bien en tu cuerpo joven príncipe

zuko . lamento no saber compartir

el maestro fuego ataca con sus bolas de fuego a la bruja que volaba detrás de ellos , la bruja cae por las escaleras

zuko . tengo una idea

katara : no me quedare sola

zuko : tu vienes conmigo

los dos bajan nuevamente al zotano y ven a las muñecas con las velas negras en las manos y una momia que era el almirante , zuko sonríe al ver las muñecas que lo miraban con esos ojos diabólicos , zuko extiende su mano y con una onda de fuego destruye el zotano

zuko : lo siento band , esta fiesta se cancela

band : no importa , esa niña es muy bonita para estar contigo , me la llevare al infierno

katara : lo siento bruja , pero katara viene conmigo

los dos salen corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto donde encontraron a la muñeca , katara tomo el baúl y lo abrió

zuko : oye , bruja sin escoba , ven por mi

band : cierra la boca

la bruja enojada le lanza sus bolas de fuego , pero el solo las esquiva para tener algo a su favor , zuko las esquiva con facilidad , pero la bruja lo atacaba

zuko : ¿ que paso ? ¿ perdiste tu puntería en estos 100 años ?

band : ese fue tu ultimo chiste

cuando zuko entra al cuarto , katara atrapa a la muñeca en el baúl , zuko con su fuego control lo incendia , cuando este explota , la alma de la bruja queda libre , junto con las almas de las demás mujeres y niños

zuko : bueno , a si termina este capitulo

katara : oye , te debo una disculpa , tenias razón

zuko : no , ahora salgamos de esta casa

katara: si , pero ella dijo dos personas que se aman ...¿ tu ?

zuko : mejor salgamos y luego hablamos

el príncipe se sonrojo al ver que katara empezó a hablar sobre lo que le dijo la bruja , lso dos salieron a la luz del sol , katara tomo unas flores y la puso en la entrada de la casa , zuko se vio obligado a quemar la casa para evitar el mal

katara : ¿ crees que encuentren paz esas almas ?

zuko : no lo dudes , pero ponte tu vestido , ese traje es muy...revelador

katara :¿ no te gusta ?

zuko : si ... bueno no...pero ya vamonos

katara : jajaja , no sabes lo que es ser sexy

zuko : creo que si , eh visto cosas , pero hay algo que es lo mas hermoso que vi e la vida

katara : aja , este mejor me pongo mi vestido

zuko : quédate con la túnica

katara : bueno ...pero si quieres te la devuelvo

zuko : como quieras , hay que ir al norte allí tendremos pistas de azula

continuara...


	10. la dama pintada

**la dama pintada **

en las mañanas después de huir de ese bosque , katara se reencuentra con su hermano mayor sokka , ellos le informan que había un muelle donde podrían encontrar agentes de la nación del fuego

- ¿ donde se suponen que están ?- dijo zuko con ansias de curiosidad , sokka les indico el camino a través de un pantano , cuando llegaron a una barca

- ¿ para donde ?- dijo la maestra agua mientras veía el rió ,que estaba muy contaminado , parecía que los metales pesados contaminaron el agua , mientras sokka trataba de pescar , se notaba todo el barro de un color extraño , zuko lo alcanzo con el mango de su espada y se lo acerco a la nariz

- es verdad , esta contaminado - dijo mientras dejaba caer el barro de adentro de la barca , cuando llegaron vieron un puerto de casas suspendidas en el agua , zuko , katara y sokka se sentaron a descansar para poder ver como salir de ese lugar , mientras sokka estaba pescando , el joven maestro fuego noto la mirada de tristeza de katara , este se sienta al lado de ella para saber de que se trata

.- ¿ estas bien ?- dijo el príncipe de la nación del fuego -claro , es solo que la naturaleza - se dijo con un tono de tristeza , zuko agacho la cabeza y entendía a la perfección lo que katara le decía

- escucha, es solo cuestion de tiempo a que termine todo luego podremos ayudar a la gente que queramos - dijo zuko cargando la cabeza de katara en su hombro derecho , la joven maestra agua le sonrió al príncipe y este noto a sokka que los miraba de lejos

- ¿ se te perdió algo - dijo zuko con sarcasmo y furia al ingeniero del grupo

- no , nada pero créanme , no pesque ni un resfriado , ¿ entienden un resfriado ? - dijo sokka en forma de broma

- lastima que tus chisten apesten a pescado - dijo zuko y katara comenzó a reír ,

- ¿ a ahora todos son comediantes ? - dijo sokka enojado

- todos menos tu - le respondió zuko en forma de broma y la risa de katara era mas grande

- ya muchachos , busquemos algo de comer - dijo katara entre risas , cuando zuko tomo de la mano a katara , los dos bajaron de la colina al pueblo , allí fue donde un anciano los recibió para cruzar el rió

- hey forasteros aquí - dijo el anciano llamando la atención e los libertadores

- hola , necesitamos cruzar el rió ,¿ podrá llevarnos ? - dijo el maestro sobornando al barquero con dos piezas de oro , cuando se subieron , vieron a la joven aldea , era solo cuestion de tiempo a que vieran el horrible verdad sobre el señor del fuego , zuko vio con ojos vidriosos como mujeres y niños tenian las partes del cuerpo quemadas por los maestros fuego , el tomo sus dao pero katara lo detiene

- shu ¿ que tiene esta gente ?- dijo zuko tratando de reprimir su enojo

- veras extranjero , cuando la nación del fuego se mudo , instalaron esta fabrica para hacer metal para la armada de fuego y eso contamina el rio , es por eso que hay muchas personas enfermas - dijo shu mientras los tres miraban en su alrededor , cuando llegaron a puerto , zuko se fue al mercado con katara , cuando ella compro algo de pescado , ella la puso en su bolsa y un muchacho de no mas de diez años le arrebata la bolsa , a los pocos pasos zuko lo atrapa , katara veía de lejos lo que pasaba

- ¿ tienes hambre muchacho - dijo zuko mirando al muchacho descalzo

- es para mi hermana , ella esta enferma - dijo con algunas lagrimas aquel muchacho

- toma , lleva esto a tu hermana y ve a casa - dijo zuko dando el pescado que compraron

el muchacho salio corriendo y zuko vio como el niño atendía a su hermana mayor , el vio a los guardias de la nación del fuego entrar en la fabrica , katara tomo a zuko del hombro derecho

- descuida , todo saldrá bien - dijo katara con los ojos vidriosos

- no se , creo que tenemos que ayudarlos - dijo zuko mirando al ejercito de fuego

- ya los ayudaremos cuando derrotemos al señor de fuego -

- NO SEAS TAN BOCON SOKKA - dijo zuko tapando la boca de sokka

cuando llegaron al campamento , katara con su agua control trataba de separar el agua del barro contaminado , zuko con su fuego control solidifico el barro y lo corto con sus dao para dejarlos de lado

- bien , tenemos que alcanzar el pueblo de sha-lin - dijo sokka con los planos en las manos

- ¿ cuando tiempo puede soportar esta gente - dijo zuko mirando el pueblo que estaba bajo el asedio de la nación del fuego

- zuko , ¿ quieres concentrarte ? , ya perdimos varios días cunado se fueron de paseo , para recuperar el tiempo perdido tenemos que levantarnos 35 minutos mas temprano cada día - dijo sokka con autoridad

- no me levantare temprano a si que olvidalo - dijo zuko cargándose en la bolsa de dormir

- yo menos , busca otro plan - dijo la maestra agua

- ¿ que tal si cancelamos el tiempo para comer ?- dijo sokka

- ni de broma - dijo zuko con sus dao en las manos

- si olvidalo , mejor otra cosa - dijo katara mirando el pueblo

esa noche cuando todos estaban dormidos , se veia a una mujer con vestido viejos y con un sombreo que cubría sus ojos y parte de su cara , ell entraba en las casas de los enfermos y lo único que veían los testigos , era una niebla de color blanco y un resplandor , luego ella desaparecía.

a la mañana siguiente , zuko despertó y vio a su fiel lobo cabeza abajo con la nariz completamente roja y los oídos muy calientes

-¿ que te pasa amigo - dijo zuko preocupado por la salud de chang

- creo que esta enfermo por el agua del rió contaminado - dijo katara tocando la frente de la bestia

- ¿ chang esta enfermo ? - dijo sokka asustado y tomando las patas del lobo

- ¿ no sabia que te importaba chang sokka ? - dijo katara con mirada de incredulidad

- claro que si , eso nos retrasara mas en nuestro viaje - dijo enojado

cuando zuko escucho lo que dijo sokka , el lo enfrento , pero katara lo detiene , cuando bajan al pueblo ven a la gente alegre y a los niños jugando , cuando se acercaron al anciano ellos seguían sin entender nada

- shu ¿ que pasa ? están todos ...felices ?- dijo zuko ignorando lo que paso a su alrededor

- no soy shu , soy shin , shu es mi hermano que trabaja en el muelle - dijo el mismo anciano

- claro como sea , ¿ que paso ? - le volvió a preguntar zuko

- anoche nos visito la dama pintada- dijo shin ( shu )

- la dama ...¿ que cosa ? - dijo katara sin entender lo que decía

-la dama pintada es un espíritu del rió que cuida de nosotros en los tiempos difíciles , yo creo que era un mito , pero veo que no - dijo el viejo viendo como levantaban una estatua

- ¿ no es increíble ? lo que puede hacer una dama ...eh un espíritu- dijo katara mirando la estatua de madera

- bueno , nos iremos ya tienen ayuda - dijo sokka controlando el tiempo

- yo me quedare a ayudar - dijo el maestro fuego con la medicina en las manos para el resto de los enfermos

- no , tenemos que encontrar al señor del fuego y tenemos que encontrar a tu padre antes que el - dijo sokka tratando de llegar a zuko

- NO , jamas le daré la espalda a alguien que me necesite - dijo zuko mirando la fabrica

- da igual , si la dama pintada quiere ayudar tiene que volar la fabrica - dijo sokka con los brazos cruzados

- es cierto , pero tenemos que irnos - dijo katara

esa noche zuko despierta al escuchar el aullido de los lobos salvaje , el joven vio a la mujer que paseaba entre los matorrales curando a los enfermos y dejando comida a los niños y mujeres

- gracias dama pintada - dijo un joven niño que despertó al ver a la dama pintada

cuando salio vio que zuko estaba frente a ella , la dama pintada comenzó a correr por el agua , zuko la comenzó a perseguir pero no quería hacerle daño

- espere , dama pintada no le hare daño - dijo zuko tratando de llamar al espíritu

la dma no escuchaba y vio que el joven la seguia por los tejados , la dama pintada con sus poderos comenzó a moverse mas rapido , zuko acelero y cuando ella miro por detras vio que no estaba mas , cuando voltea ve a zuko caer frente a ella

- me costo alcanzarla - dijo zuko enfundando sus dao

- tengo algo de prisa joven , el amanecer se acerco - dijo el espíritu tapándose con su sombrero

- ¿ eres la dama pintada ? , me pareces muy familiar - dijo zuko mirando mas de cerca a la dama

-si , bueno ya me tengo que ir - dijo tapando su cara

- enserio , veras es muy bonita para ser un espíritu , yo conocí algunos , pero no son nada atractivos - dijo zuko acercándose mas

- bueno es muy amable joven , pero tengo gente que ayudar - dijo el espíritu dando la espalda al príncipe

zuko uso su fuego controlo para calentar el aire y levanto el velo de la dama pintada , esta suelta su sombrero y ve quien era de verdad

- ¿ katara ? ¿ eres la dama pintada ?- dijo zuko asombrado

- si , pero es que...- trato de explicar katara ante el príncipe

- eso es grandioso , ¿ quieres que te ayude ? - dijo zuko mirando de pies a cabeza a katara con un vestido muy revelador y el maquillaje

- ¿ por que me miras tanto zuko - dijo katara riendo

cuando los dos llegaron al pueblo usaron el fuego control de zuko para abrir la puerta , allí comenzaron a sabotear la fabrica , zuko con sus dao cortaba las cadenas que caían al suelo , katara con su agua control lleno la fabrica ce agua del rió , cuando la fabrica caía al rió , zuko tomo a katara y salieron al muelle , katara abrazo a zuko fuertemente

- hueles muy rico katara- dijo zuko oliendo el cuello de la maestro agua

- zuko , por favor ¿ que te pasa ?- dijo katara mirando el suelo para que no vea su sonrojo

- no se , creo que es tu vestuario es muy... llamativo - dijo zuko con su mano en la nuca

cuando llegaron al campamento sokka estaba esperando a que llegaran , esta noto la cara de su hermano

- oh , hola sokka ... nosotros fuimos a caminar - dijo katara con una mirada de distraída

- desde ayer a la noche - sokka le mostró la bolsa de dormir llena de paja a katara

- bueno es que esa gente necesitaba ayuda - se escusa la maestra agua

- y tu zuko ¿ desde cuando lo sabes ? -miro al príncipe que era su cómplice

- no me mires a mi , yo me entere esta mañana - dijo zuko dejando a sokka solo con katara

cuando escucharon que los maestros fuego atacaban la aldea , katara le contó lo que ella y zuko hicieron , sokka los miro con furia , cuando zuko la mira a katara esta decide que tiene que hacer

- ¿ donde esta su dama pintada ?- dijo el capataz de la nación de fuego

- me buscabas - dijo una voz que sonó de lo lejos

los lobos comenzaron a aullar , la niebla se hizo sonar y todos vieron a la dama pintada envuelta en la niebla del rió , los soldados atacaron con sus flechas , las cinco flechas que se dispararon , zuko con la cortina de niebla las rompe con sus dao , el los ataca con su fuego control , los soldados vieron que la dama pintada controlaba el fuego y el agua del rió

- ahora salgan de este pueblo y no vuelvan nunca - dijo la dama pintada

los soldados desertaron , la dama pintada con sus poderes controlo el agua logro limpiar el agua , cuando su misión estuvo completa la dama pintada desapareció de la vista de todos

- bien hecho mi dama pintada - dijo zuko abrazando a su dama pintada

- zuko , deja de mirarme a si , me siento rara - dijo katara siendo abrazado por la espalda

cuando katara se limpiaba en el rio , vio caer todo el maquillaje de su cara , cuando la luna llena se hizo notar vio la niebla , al ver era la verdadera dama pintada

- gracias por todo - dijo la verdadera dama pintada mientras desaparecía

la verdadera dama desaparece frente a los ojos de katara y zuko vio como katara estaba de rodillas frete al rió , el la levanto y decidieron levantar su campamento

**nota autor :** elegí este tipo de escritura para que no sea tan fácil saber quien es la " dama pintada " , pero el próximo chapter volverá como antes

**nota autor 2 : **a todas mis fans fic femeninas les deseo feliz día internacional de la mujer de la mujer a todas mis amigas

**niko stormrage **

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. la cueva de los enamorado parte I

**la cueva de los enamorados parte I**

en las noches que pasaron después de abandonar la aldea , zuko permanecía despierto para planear su ataque contra el señor del fuego ozai

katara : zuko , no has dormido en tres noches

zuko : ¿ y entonces...?

katara : tienes que dormir , no puedes perder las noches así , jamas podrás estar 100 % concentrado en una batalla

zuko : ¿ de que hablas katara ?

katara : solo digo , que tienes que pensar en otra cosa ademas de pelear

zuko : eso intento pero solo puedo pensar en el rostro de ozai

katara : te ayudare a dormir

zuko : ¿ como lo harás ? ¿ me darás el beso de las buenas noches ?

katara : no , ven conmigo

la maestra agua levanto al joven príncipe hasta llegar a un estanque de agua fresca , ella comienza a controlar el agua en forma de gotas para que reflejen la luz de la luna , cuando lo hace se forma un arcoiris que mostraba la belleza de los poderes de katara

zuko : yo puedo hacer algo similar

cunado el maestro fuego gira su mano derecha un remolino de fuego trasparente da justo a la luz de la luna , cuando el lo divide las pequeñas chispas saltan iluminando todo el cielo , el joven maestro miraba los ojos de katara mientras eran iluminados por las luces de fuego

katara : zuko ¿ por que me miras así ? ( sonrojada )

zuko : tus ojos katara...

katara :¿ mis ojos ? ¿ que tienen mis ojos ?

zuko : son tan hermosos

katara : zuko...

zuko : katara ...

cuando los dos se miraron a los ojos , ellos se acercaron sin saberlo , zuko poso sus manos en la cintura de katara , mientras la joven maestra abrazaba el cuello del príncipe , los dos se acercaron lentamente , antes de que se pudieran rozar sus labios paso lo peor

sokka : hay , que escena tan linda , ¿ los tórtolos quieren estar a solas ?

katara : ¿ sokka ? , lo siento zuko , no debí ...

zuko : no te disculpes , fue mi culpa yo ... mejor me voy a dormir

katara : muchas gracias sokka

sokka : oh , ¿ la pequeña katara no consiguió su besito de las buenas noches ?

katara :¡ cállate ! , arruinaste mi oportunidad

sokka : si como digas

los dos decidieron ir a dormir , cuando zuko tomo su caperuza , vio que katara tenia frió mientras dormía , el se acerca despacio y la cubre con cuidado , antes de irse a dormir le besa tiernamente la mejilla , el principe veia que su lobo estaba mirando todo lo que pasaba

zuko : ¿ que ? , deja de mirarme y vuelve a dormir

el lobo solo agacho la cabeza y se volvio a dormir , a la mañana siguiente , los tres levantaban su campamento , mientras katara juntaba agua en una vasija , mientras sokka traia algo de comer para el camino , zuko acomodaba todo sobre el lomo de su fiel lobo

katara : zuko , hay algo que quiero decirte

zuko : ¿ que ?

katara : pues ... lo de anoche yo ...olvidalo

los dos siguieron su viaje hasta encontrar a tres hippies que viajaban por el campo esquivando los maestros fuego

zuko : ¿ quienes son ?

shintu : hola amigos , soy shinto , ella es mi esposa Taiyō y mi hermano Kawa no mizu

zuko : mucho gusto , somos zuko , ella es katara y el que tiene mirada rara es sokka

shintu : si , oigan , encontramos a varios tipos malos adelante , estaban como woow

zuko : ¿ quien es woow ?

shintu : es sicodelico hermano ¿ entiendes ?

zuko : creo que no , si me disculpas

shintu : wow , hermano , ¿ vas a pelear contra los tipos woow ?

zuko : si , para eso son la dao

shintu : espera hermano , no siempre puedes pelear , hay veces en que puedes llegar a la iluminación sin pelear

katara : zuko , el tiene razón , no siempre puedes pelear ...por favor ¿ si ?

el maestro fuego vio los ojos de katara y enfundo sus dao , el comenzó a respirar hondo para poder evitar pelear

zuko : bueno , ya que ustedes no creen en la violencia ¿ cual es el plan ?

shintu : bueno es esto...

sokka : lo sabia , es un arma

Kawa no mizu : te equivocas chico cola de caballo , es una citara de cuatro cuerdas

zuko : que buena idea , les cantaremos una canción hasta que los maestros fuego se rindan solos

shintu : ¿ crees que funcione ?

zuko :¡ NO ! , esos hombres los mataran

shintu : no si llegamos a ba-sing-set a tiempo

cuando los seis fueron al frente del bosque , vieron varios soldados de la nación del fuego que rodeaban el camino , ellos pedian pasaportes y a los que no los tenian los ejecutaban , zuko trato de sacar sus dao y katara lo toma de las manos y se lo niega con la cabeza

shintu : si les interesa llegar a ba-shin-set , les propongo una ruta mas corta

sokka : ¿ cual ?

Taiyō : tranquilo chico cola de caballo , es la cueva de los enamorados

sokka : ¿ cueva de los enamorados ?

Taiyō : no yo dije " la cueva de los enamorados "

katara : bueno , es la unica salida , bueno entrada ustedes me entienden

zuko : bueno a la cueva de los enamorados

Taiyō : miren esos hombres del woow

sokka : son maestros fuegos , a la cueva pronto

los maestros fuegos atacaron con sus catapultas lanzando bolas de fuego , los seis entraron a la cueva , cuando la sellaron la cueva , cuando termino de moverse , sokka trato de abrir una de las paredes con explosivos caseros

sokka : zuko , usa tus dao para encender una chispa y salir de aquí

zuko : no creo que sea buena idea , mira los cristales

sokka : si , si muy lindos , cuando amtes a ozai te llevaras alguno

katara: sokka , escucha a zuko , esos cristales son muy frágiles

sokka no escucho y encendió los explosivos y la cueva se dividió en dos , pero los cristales cayeron como lanza cortando el cuerpo de zuko , los brazos y las piernas del príncipe estaban muy cortados por culpa de sokka

zuko : sokka cabeza dura me las pagaras

katara : zuko , ¿ eres tu ?

zuko :¿ katara ? ¿ estas bien ?

zuko vio a katara quien estaba gravemente herida por los cortes de los cristales de piedra , ahora los dos estaban atrapados y mal heridos en una cueva sin fin

continuara...


	12. la cueva de los enamorados parte II

**la cueva de los enamorados parte II**

en las cuevas subterráneas , sokka estaba atrapado casi ileso con excepción de que estaba con los hippies quien no dejaban de hablar

shintu : ¿ ahora que ? chico cola de caballo

sokka : no se , pero se que si nos quedamos podemos salir lastimados

shinto : wow , ese sacudon fue crudo ¿ y tus amigos ?

sokka : no se , creo que están del otro lado de la cueva

Taiyō : bien tenemos tres antorchas que duran dos horas

sokka : son seis si no las encendemos todas , escuchen , ese lobo tiene buen olfato , encontraremos a mi hermana y a zuko y saldremos de aquí

shinto : no importa , mientras tenga mi sitara de cuerdas

los cuatro comenzaron a caminar guiado por chang quien con su olfato los guiaba , mientras en las cuevas del lado sur , zuko se encontraba gravemente lastimado por las lanzas de cristal que cayeron sobre su cuerpo

katara : ¿ podremos salir ?

zuko : claro , solo es cuestión a que encontremos la salida , el anochecer se acerca

katara :¿ como lo sabes ?

zuko : esos cristales , brillan según la posición del sol , mientras el sol se esconda los cristales brillaran menos

katara : hay que apurarnos , no tenemos mucho tiempo

zuko asentó con la cabeza y cargo a katara , el brazo cubierto de sangre paso por atrás de la nuca del maestro fuego y los dos comenzaron a caminar , con cada paso las heridas de katara dolían mas y mas

katara : zuko detente por favor , detente

zuko : katara , solo avanzamos unos pocos pasos

katara :¡ me duele !

zuko : creo que se porque te duele

zuko lentamente le fue quitando la parte superior del vestido a katara y vio los grandes cortes , tuvo suerte de que no dañaran ningún órgano importante , el limpio la herida y vio un relieve en su piel

katara: ahí , me duele ahí

zuko : esto te va a doler

el príncipe con mucho cuidado trato de sacar los trozos de cristal que tenia enterado en su piel , katara soltaba lagrimas de dolor ya que era insoportable , el joven sentía pena por aquella mujer pero tenia que seguir

zuko : el ultimo , es el ultimo y nos iremos ¿ de acuerdo ?

katara : si , pero ten cuidado

el maestro fuego retiro el ultimo fragmento de cristal mientras la maestra lloraba de dolor , las lagrimas rompían en pedazos el corazón de zuko , por que si algo no soportaba el es ver llorar a una mujer y menos a katara

zuko : ya esta , ahora seguiremos

katara : zuko , no le digas a sokka lo que me paso ¿ esta bien ?

zuko : ¿ por que no ? es culpa de el que estemos aquí en primer lugar

katara : solo no lo hagas

zuko : esta bien

katara :¿ lo prometes ?

zuko : lo prometo

el joven levanto a la maestra agua mientras se ponían del pie zuko noto unos relatos escritos en las paredes de la cueva , el podía leerlos , aunque katara no , quizás sea la salida

katara :¿ que son esos jeroglíficos ?

zuko : bueno mi Gurando' gengo esta algo oxidado pero creo que cuenta la travesía de dos jóvenes enamorados

katara :¿ travesía ?

zuko : dice...

_cuenta la historia que hace mas de 500 años el reino tierra estaba dividido en dos _

_pero en medio de la guerra , una pareja de jóvenes que estaba profundamente enamorados _

_decidieron abrir un túnel para todos los que querían un refugio de la guerra entre reinos _

_los jóvenes maestros tierras con ayuda de sus poderes abrieron un túnel inmenso donde se encontraban todas las noches , allí , varias parejas siguieron su mismo ejemplo , ates de revelar el túnel , los dos maestros hicieron túneles falsos para quien los siguiera se perdiera para siempre en los interminables caminos de tierra , cuando los jóvenes se veían todas la noches , ellos planeaban escapar y casarse en ba-sing-set , peor el joven maestro murio en medio del campo de batalla , la dolida maestra arraso con todo a su paso y contemplaba la magnificencia que el y ella crearon para protegerse , ahora ella dejo constado una frase antes de quitarse la vida " el amor brilla mas fuerte en la oscuridad " "deja que el amor los guié a la verdad "_

katara :que terrible , continua

zuko : bueno esta parte dice ...

_cuando sepultaron a la joven después de que se quitara la vida , las dos tribu hicieron a un lado sus diferencias para vivir en paz , el nombre del joven era oma y de su novia shu _

zuko : omashu , la capital del reino tierra

katara: entonces , se llama la cueva de los dos enamorados por ellos dos y la ciudad se llama así por ellos dos también

zuko : correcto ,se que suena raro pero la capital del reino tierra parece mas un pueblo de guerreros que de poetas

cuando el joven maestro fuego termino de traducir , solo una pregunta se le vino a la mente ¿ como salir de ahi ? , katara parecía tener la respuesta a la pregunta

zuko : estas perdiendo mucha sangre y solo hemos avanzado muy poco

katara : besame

zuko : ¿ que dijiste ?

katara : es la repuesta para salir de aquí

zuko miro a los ojos de katara y vio que no le quedaba mucho antes de que la cueva se selle para siempre , cuando cayo la noche en ese segundo , el maestro fuego poso sus labios con los de la maestra agua , ellos lograron besarse hasta que los cristales comenzaron a brillar mostrando un camino , zuko miro arriba de su cabeza y vio un camino perfectamente marcado

zuko : resiste katara falta poco

cuando katara cayo inconsciente en los brazos de zuko , el vio la puerta de la cueva que se cerraba lentamente , zuko corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y cuando se barre en el suelo logro salir , el estaba tan cansado que no podía mas , los dos se recostaron sobre unas piedras grandes cuando el voltea ve salir a sokka con los hippies , katara corre a los brazos de su hermano , pero ve algo raro en el

katara : sokka ¿ por que tienes el ojo derecho todo al rededor rojo ?

shintu : oye , creo que el chico cola de caballo es el príncipe desterrado

sokka cerro los ojos y se golpea con la mano derecha katara ve la respuesta y el rojor de sokka crece mas

katara : a ya veo

sokka : ¿ como salieron ?

katara : solo deje que el amor me guié ( mirando a zuko )

sokka . que bien , a mi me guió un lobo de 120 kilos con una gran velocidad

los tres se encontraron cerca del rió para limpiar sus heridas , pero katara veía a zuko con otros ojos , mas cálidos que los de antes

_mientras tanto..._

azula : bien si quiero atrapar a mi presa tengo que ser mas lista que ella

lin : necesitas ayuda princesa

lon : si quieres cazar a tu hermano debes tener un equipo para eso

azula : si , necesito un equipo de élite , es hora de que visite a unas viejas amigas

continuara...


	13. el pergamino parte I

**el pergamino parte I**

las horas pasaban cerca de un rio calmado , katara estaba intentando curar las heridas del príncipe pero este se movía ya que los cortes le ardían bastante

katara :zuko ¿ quieres dejar de moverte ?

zuko : no puedo me arde

katara : deja de quejarte por dios , oye tienes un enorme poder acumulado en tu interior

zuko : no creo , use todas mis fuerzas para vencer a ozai y no pude

katara : eso fue porque me salvaste y por lo qe estoy agradecida

zuko : bueno , cuando yo te cure con el fuego control espero que no te quejes

los maestros cambiaron de lugar para que zuko pueda curar a katara y este creo en sus palmas unas llamaradas ,

katara : escucha , lo que voy a hacer , no quiero que lo interpretes de otra forma

zuko : esta bien , como quieras

katara , lentamente se quito la parte superior del vestido dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su espalda , zuko se concentro en la tarea , pero a la maestra no le dolía

zuko : bueno ya esta

katara : ¿ tan rápido me curaste ?

zuko : no , ya encontré el centro del dolor tuyo

katara : es es genial , ¿ ahora que harás ?

zuko : dime cuando te duela mas

el maestro fuego le masajeo toda la espalda a la maestra agua y cuando ella le indico , zuko se concentro en esa zona , el noto que los poderes de katara eran demasiado grandes para ella , cuando por fin termino , zuko le advirtió lo que tenia que hacer

katara : esta bien , pero me cubriré , no vaya a ser cosa que pienses en algo raro

zuko : ja , como si lo ultimo que quisiera es verte desnuda

la maestra se da vuelta y se tapa sus senos con su vestido , zuko decide ir directo al centro del dolor , el termino de curar a katara y ella se da vuelta y se pone su vestido

zuko : listo , ahora tenemos que comer

katara : ¿ quien te enseño a curar así ?

zuko : mi tio , el me enseño lo que se sobre el fuego control

katara : lo extrañas verdad

cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , zuko tenia que conseguir comida para el viaje , cosa que sokka no hizo , el vio sus provisiones y noto que tenia bastantes piezas de oro , unas 150 o a lo mucho 160 , cunado entraron a un barco para ver que tipos de mercancías tenían , zuko vio que e pirata lo miraba raro

shenti : saludos marineros , ¿ que se les ofrece ?

zuko : nada , solo miramos

shenti : esas espadas son muy finas , te doy 300 piezas de oro

katara : de ninguna manera

zuko : gracias katara

katara : que sean 400 y cerramos el trato

zuko :¡ katara !

katara : tranquilo solo estaba jugando

shenti . si quieres puedo ofrecerte , piezas muy valiosas

zuko : no negocio con piratas

shenti : prefiero el termino " comerciante de alta mar "

katara miraba la gran variedad de libros y pergaminos , cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención un pergamino de maestros , agua, tierra , fuego y aire

katara : ¿ cuanto por el pergamino ?

shenti : no se , dame 100 piezas de oro y es tuyo

katara : mejor no, gracias

shenti : como quieras niña , peo si cambias de opinión estamos aquí

katara saco arrastras a zuko y a sokka , ellos bajaron del barco , cuando llegaron a la calle , los piratas bajaron de barco , ellos atacaron a los tres , zuko saco sus dao , pero katara lo jalo del brazo

katara: corra mas rápido

cuando llegaron a la salida , zuko corto las sogas del puente dejando a los piratas de otro lado , cuando se cansaron de correr , se sentaron y trataron de relajarse , zuko desempaco la comida y sokka encendió el fuego

zuko : maldición , ¿ por que nos perseguían esos tipos ?

sokka : seguro , querían tus dao

katara : no lo creo , miren

zuko : ¿ les robaste su pergamino ?

katara : según mi hermano y tu se llama pedir prestado

sokka : genial , casi nos matan solo para que aprendas a jugar con agua

katara : robaron esto de un templo estoy segura

mientras sokka se dedico a cocinar , katara intentaba aprender nuevas técnicas con el pergamino , zuko vio que tenia partes de maestros fuego por lo que decidió intentarlo , pero el fracaso no le daba risa

zuko : no puedo creerlo

katara: tranquilo zuko , veras hay veces en que solo sigue intentando

zuko : ¿ por que ? es una técnica tan simple

katara : tienes que equilibrar tu peso para contra restar el del fuego , lo mismo pasa con el agua

zuko : ¿ QUIERES CALLARTE ? , ! AUNQUE NO LO CREAS TU INFINITA SABIDURÍA ABURRE A VECES ¡

sokka : zuko

zuko : ¿ que quieres ?

sokka le hace señas a el principe y este mira a katara con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de llorar , el solo agacho la cabeza y respiro hondo

zuko . lo siento , no debi gritarte de es forma

continuara...


	14. el pergamino parte II

**el pergamino parte II**

las veces que zuko intentaba hacer una simple técnica no podía , el se frustraba con facilidad , katara miraba como zuko se frustraba cada vez mas

katara : zuko , descansa unos minutos y come algo

zuko : no puedo creer que no sepa hacer una técnica tan simple

katara : ya saben lo que dicen ...

zuko : no empieces de nuevo

katara : por eso digo que mejor como y me callo

en el pueblo varios piratas miraban un lujoso buque de batalla de la nación dle fuego , alli bajo la princesa azula y su equipo de élite , a su derecha una joven artista de circo llamada ty lee y a su derecha una sombría hija de gobernador llamada mai , las dos jóvenes habían sido amigas de azula y ahora sus compañeras en la cacería del príncipe desterrado , una era una joven acróbata de circo con grandes habilidades en el combate a mano limpia , la segunda mai , era un poco mas fría , mas retraída pero con dotes con los cuchillos y las dagas , a pesar de su aspecto aburrido y lúgubre ella era un sicario entrenado

azula : bien , seguiremos el rastro de mi hermano , tan pronto ty lee termine sus compras

mai :¿ alguien necesita tantas cosas ?

azula : con la sonrisa de ty lee , nunca se sabe

mai : ¿ quieres ?

azula : ¿ cerezas ? , claro , sabes cual es mi debilidad

mai : dile a ty lle que deje de caminar con las manos

azula : ty lee , ya escuchaste a mai

ty lee : ella no sabe divertirse , ademas de encontrar lo que busco encontré lo que no busco

la acróbata estaba esperando a que cargaron todo en el barco mientras que mai se sentó en las escaleras de la nave pensando , azula veia a los piratas

shenti : ¿ donde están esos ladrones ?

kay : no se señor , el joven con las espadas raras corto las sogas y lo perdimos

azula : ese joven de espadas ¿ tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo ?

shenti : si ¿ como lo sabe ?

azula :dime ¿ que se llevo ?

shenti : un valioso pergamino de maestros agua , fuego etc

azula : hagamos un trato , tu ayúdanos a encontrar al fugitivo y te quedas con tu pergamino

los piratas y la princesa cerraron el trato , mientras recorren al rio con sus balsas de madera , zuko seguía entrenando su " cadena de fuego " una habilidad que le permitiría atacar como si fuera un látigo de fuego , pero mas resistente

shenti : ¿ no deberíamos buscar en el bosque ?

azula : si la primera pagina era un pergamino agua , deben estar en el rio

mientras zuko trataba de concentrarse , katara y sokka fueron tomados por sorpresa por mai y ty lee , ellas los amarraron a unos arboles , cuando azula aparece , katara nota a la joven que la desafió y casi mata a zuko

katara : yo te conozco , eres la que nos ataco en el carnaval

azula : si , lastima que se hallan escapado con zuzu

sokka : pobre, con ese apodo lo debieron molestar mucho

azula : fijate que si , el era como un perro y yo como una loba

katara : no importa , el te derrotara , estoy bien segura

azula : no lo creo el jamas me volverá a ganar

katara : aja , a si que el venció ¿ verdad ?

azula : bueno , una vez siempre se tiene que perder ¿ no ?

ty lee : peor azula ¿ no recuerdas ? ¿ fuero ? , que dices mai

mai : te aconsejo que te calles o azula te carbonizara viva

azula : gracias mai , tu siempre fuiste la lista del grupo

mai : como digas

shenti : ¿ donde esta el pergamino ?

zuko : ¿ buscabas esto ?

los piratas ven que zuko tenia el pergamino y estaba armado , cuando dos de ellos se le acercan con sus lanzas , el las corta con sus dao y los piratas salen corriendo , pero azula con una soga le roba el pergamino , zuko es atrapado con varias sogas e inmovilizado , sokka trata de huir pero lo noquean por la espalda

katara : dejen a zuko en paz

shneti : este tipo por el pergamino

azula : demen a zuko y les doy el pergamino

la princesa amenazo con quemar el pergamino , algo que los piratas no permitirian , ellos dieron unos pasos y katara los distrajo con algo ingenioso que los piratas no sabian

katara : ¿ van a cambiar al príncipe de la nación del fuego por un tonto pergamino ?

shrnti : ¿ este chico es el hijo de ozai ?

azula : cállate de una vez

zuko : si katara , cierra la boca

katara : solo digo que con el oro que el señor del fuego ozai les de por el , podrían vivir sin trabajar ... el resto de sus vidas

shenti : quédate con el pergamino , con el oro que nos den por el príncipe compraremos 100 mejores que ese

azula : lamentaras haber roto nuestro trato

los guardias de la princesa se ponen a pelear contra los piratas , mientras zuko toma sus dao y corta la soga de su cuerpo , luego ve que katara estaba atada y la libera , por ultimo ven que sokka estaba volviendo en si

zuko : sokka despierta tenemos que irnos

los tres corren al bosque , azula entretenida ve como zuko se escapa y le ordena a mai y a ty lee que salten al agua para buscarlos , pero mai al ser tan fina no lo hizo a diferencia de ty lee , quien siguio a zuko , el solo le lanzo la soga que la hizo tropezar y le amarro el pie para dejarla colgada

mai : nos ganaron ¿ que se le va a hacer ?

ty lee : a azula no le gusta perder

mai : por mi que me lance todos los rayos que quiera me vale

ty lee : ¿ me ayudas a bajar ?

mai : di por favor

ty lee : por favor , me ayudas a bajar

mai : no , ayudate sola

ty lee : esta bien , seguro que estas ocupada

mientras los tres montaron a su lobo y se escapaban katara tenia esa amargura de no poder hacer nada , zuko la mira y le hace señas con la cabeza

zuko : ¿ que te pasa ?

katara : nada , perdimos el pergamino , estoy segura que lo robaron de algun templo

zuko : si ,se perdió

sokka : ¿ están seguros de eso ?

karata : sokka , eres un genio ¿ como lo recuperaste ?

sokka : se lo robe a azula mientras estaba peleando contra shenti

katara : gracias gra...

sokka : no,no,no,no ¿ que fue lo que aprendiste ?

katara : que robar es malo y trae consecuencias

sokka con una sonrisa le da el pergamino a katara , el pergamino parecia estar intacto y katara lo toma rapidamente y lo guarda en su bolso

katara : aunque no es malo si le robas a un ladrón o un pirata

zuko : jaja eres genial katara

continuara...


	15. el orfanato

**el orfanato**

zuko tenia que tomar una decisión muy difícil sobre lo que tenia que hacer , katara estaba muy deprimida , el collar de su madre estaba ahora e las garras de azula por los piratas, el maestro fuego se acerca lentamente a su amiga y ella lo mira

katara: no quier que sientas lastima por mi zuko

el joven se acerca y posa sus brazos en los hombros de katara , esta lo abraza , pero cuando zuko se despega nota que tenia algo en el cuello

katara :wow zuko , el collar de tu madre

zuko : se que no es lo mismo pero créeme , es un voto de confianza

katara : wow ,no sabia que pensabas así de mi , pero te lo agradezco

cuando los dos maestros se abrazan fuertemente , sokka llego con muy malas noticias , al parecer el pergamino no es lo único que le robo a azula

sokka : miren esto , son planes de ataque

zuko : ¿ adonde ?

sokka : la tribu agua del norte

zuko :¿ iremos al polo norte verdad ?

katara : esta misma noche

zuko : para un viaje ta largo , necesitamos provisiones

katara : podemos conseguir en e pueblo de abajo

los tres decidieron bajar para poder re-abastecerse para su largo viaje al polo norte , cuando veian que en la tienda , katara compraba las verduras y las frutas , zuko la miraba de lejos , pero sokka noto que los soldados estaban forcejeando con unos niños

sokka : mira eso

zuko desenfundo sus dao y se metió en la pelea , los soldados lo atacaron , peo el se defendió y como si nada logro derrotar a los soldados de la armada

zuko : ¿ están todos bien ?

shaku : si , soy la hermana shaku y ellos son los huérfanos de orfanato shambiet

zuko: bueno , dígame ¿ que querían esos tipos ?

shaku : ellos querían destruir este orfanato , para usarlo como base militar para poder vigilar la zona

sokka . no lo hagas zuko

zuko : los ayudare

sokka : ya lo hizo

zuko se quedo frente a la puerta , mientras sokka le iba a decir a katara lo que pasaba con los niños del lugar

sokka : escucha , tu amigo ataco a varios guardias y ahora quiere salvar un orfanato

katara : ¿ donde esta el problema ? eso es muy noble de el

sokka . si no se va , los soldados lo harán picadillo

katara : tienes razón , tenemos que ayudarlo

la maestra agua sale corriendo , pero sokka la jala del brazo para que lo escuche , peo ella solo quería ayudar a zuko

sokka: si nos retrasamos mas , los maestros fuego llegaran al polo norte antes que nosotros

katara : los que dices es verdad pero , no podemos dejar a zuko solo

la maestra se soltó y ve a zuko parado en la puerta del orfanato peleando contra los guardias , ellos sabían que ese punto era ideal para hacer una base de operaciones

katara : zuko , vengo a ayudarte

los niños ven a la joven maestra que ayudaba a zuko y se acercaron a ver la salieron para recibir a la maestro agua

zuko : tranquilos , ella no les hará daño es amiga mia

katara : a ver , te doy dos minutos para que expliques que estas haciendo con estos niños

luego de que zuko le relato todo lo que paso y viera como viven los niños del orfanato , zuko ideo un plan para el anochecer , cuando todos estuvieron dormidos , zuko y katara se prepararon , ellos se vistieron como ninjas y se adentraron por los tejados en el poblado

zuko: bien , recuerda , solo sacaremos la comida y salimos

katara : ¿ y las joyas ?

zuko : mira mi cara

katara : esta bien , solo la comida

cuando entraron al cuartel , varios soldados estaban cenando , katara se deslizo por la pared ayudada por zuko quien la tenia de la cintura

katara : deja de tocarme por ahí

zuko : me gustaría , pero no dejas de moverte

cuando entraron , los dos se dirigieron al salón principal y vieron que los cocineros llevaban grandes canastas de alimento , katara colgada del candelabro y zuko sostenido del as paredes , los dos bajaron , pero fueron acorralados por los guardias

katara : ¿ hay un plan B ?

zuko : si , Bola de idiotas

los dos se soltaron y atacaron a los guardias , cuando ellos retrocedieron , zuko con sus dao y katara con su alabardas , atacaron a los guardias , cuando uno de ellos iba a dar la alarma , zuko se vio obligado a usar su fuego control , katara le había dicho que no podía hacer fuego control en frente de nadie

katara : ¿ que hiciste ?

zuko : lo siento , fue instinto

cuando los últimos guardias fueron vencidos , katara se pone detrás de los cocineros y los amenaza con sus alabardas con coartarles el cuello

cocinero : ¿ que quieren ? no tenemos dinero

katara : ustedes le robaron esa comida a unos niños , queremos que la devuelvan

cocinero : no podemos , ordenes del sargento zhin

zuko : ¿ donde esta este tipo ?

cocinero : en... esta en la cámara de guerra , ahí es donde esta , lo juro

zuko : ¿ que hay de la otra cámara ?

cocinero : ahí , guardamos las provisiones , ¿ te mentiría ?

zuko : no si quieres vivir

los maestros amordazaron a los cocineros y salieron a buscar las provisiones para los niños , cuando llegaron a la cámara principal , notaron que estaba custodiada por soldados , los dos se escondieron en los pilares y miraron como ellos se juntaban a custodiar , la cámara , zuko miro para arriba y le hizo señas a katara , ella se destapo la boca

zuko : ¿ que haces ?

katara : tu confiaste en mi , ahora es mi turno

zuko : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

katara destapa la boca de zuko y lo besa rápidamente , el se separa y luego vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de ella

zuko . es ahora o nunca

el maestro fuego calzo a katara y ella se trepo por los pilares , luego de llegar a las vigas de soporte , cayo sobre los guardias , zuko los toma por detrás y golpea a los guardias , cuando katara toma la llave , ella abre y ve la comida que le quitaron al orfanato y a muchos civiles

zuko : ahora , hay que terminar con esto

zhin : ladrones , están arrestados

katara : ¿ nos dijo ladrones ?

zuko : eso creo , sabes , no creo que sepas que significa ladrón

zhin : ahora son prisioneros de la nación del fuego , tiren sus armas

zuko : ven por ellas

el sargento destapa dos martillos y zuko saca sus dao , mientras katara cargaba las canastas de comida en varios carros , zuko encaro al soldado , este lo ataca con bolas de fuego y zuko las corta con sus espadas , cuando katara termino , zuko dio varios giros con sus espadas de lado y el sargento las bloqueaba , en el ultimo minuto , zuko corta el mango de los martillos y el soldado cae al suelo

zuko : márchate de este pueblo , o te matare

zhin : lo prometo , ...lo prometo

el sargento dio la orden de que todos tenían que volver y embarcaron rumbo ala nación del fuego , mientras en medio de la madrugada los maestros llevaban los carros con comida y los dejaron en la puerta del orfanato , peo un niño que dormía en la puerta los vio

sue : gracias amigos , nunca los voy a olvidar

zuko : wow , un testigo

katara : zuko , ni lo pienses

zuko : mira niño , tengo una cosa que hacer

katara : zuko ¡ no !

el maestro en vez de sacar sus dao , saca unas bolsas de piezas de oro y se las da al muchacho para que se la entregue a la hermana , el niño las toma y se mete , zuko y katara se trepan a los techos para escapar , cuando llegaron al rio , zuko y katara se sacaron las mascaras

zuko : lamento no escuchar ¿ que decías ?

katara : lo siento , pero no sabia que lo sobornarías , pensé que...

zuko : ¿ lo mataría ?

katara : mejor olvidemos esto acá y saquémonos estos trajes

zuko: tienes razón , huele a sangre

katara se saca lentamente el traje de ninja y zuko la sigue , cuando ella queda en ropa interior frente a zuko , el la miraba de arriba a bajo , katara noto la mirada del príncipe y se da vueltas para que el reaccione

katara : ¿ disfrutaste la vista ?

zuko : si , mucho mas de lo que piensas

katara : que bien , quizás la próxima vez que hagamos esto podamos hacer otra cosa

zuko : si quieres puedes volver ahora

katara : no , mejor no

zuko : ¿ no te vas a vestir ?

katara : ¿ te molesta ?

zuko : no creo , pero te ves muy sexy

katara : quizás la próxima vez avancemos un poco mas

zuko comienza a besar a katara y ella se acerca mas a zuko , el maestro poco a poco le va besando el cuello hasta que ella suelta un pequeño gemido , cuando los dos ven que salia el sol , interrumpieron la experiencia para volver al campamento , ahora solo tenían que llegar al polo norte , antes que azula

continuara...


	16. el polo norte parte I

**el polo norte parte I**

los días pasaban , mientras sokka tenia su mente en los planos , zuko esperaba a que katara termine de remendar su camisa

zuko : maldición , no puedo creer que sokka nos retrasara tanto

sokka : te dije que no fue mi culpa

zuko : tendrías que quedarte con nosotros , pero no , te tuviste que enfrentar a los maestros fuego tu solo

sokka : no te hagas , tu y katara se escaparon en medio de la noche para ayudar a unos niños , crees que no lo se , ustedes creo que se llevan muy bien

katara : ¿ por que dices eso ?

sokka : mírate , estas cociendo la camisa de zuko con tus manos

katara : esto fue porque una lluvia de flechas nos cayeron encima gracias a alguien que fue atrapado por los maestros fuego y apunto de ser ejecutado

sokka :¿ no tengo derecho a una aventura yo solo ?

zuko : no

katara : para nada

sokka : oh ' ¿ solo ustedes están obligados a vivir aventuras emocionantes ?

zuko : claro

katara : por supuesto , una frase dice " no odies al jugador odia el juego "

cuando katara termino de cocer la manga se la lanza a zuko , este la atrapa y se vuelve a vestir

zuko : gracias katara

katara : de nada fue un placer

sokka : oh si fue un placer ñañaña

katara : a poco hablo como mensa

cuando la barca se estaba desarmando , ellos estaban en el medio del mar , zuko se apuro a amarrar los troncos pero era imposible , se soltaban y se desarmaría en seguida

katara : sokka , la próxima vez usa soga y no enredaderas

los tres miraron para arriba cuando vieron un bisonte volador montado por un monje de 12 años completamente calvo que dejaba ver unas flechas celestes

aang : hola , ¿ necesitan ayuda ?

zuko : increíble , un bisonte volador , creí que estaban extintos

cuando los tres se suben sobre la bestia , zuko no dejaba de ver al monje , este parecía como si nada le preocupara

aang : ¿ quienes son amigos ?

zuko : tu , tu eres el avatar , si el ultimo delos maestros aires

aang : eres muy listo tu...

zuko : lo siento , soy zuko , ella es katara y sokka de la tribu agua del sur

aang : pero zuko , tu no pareces un maestro agua

sokka : no lo es , la única maestra agua es katara

los cuatro decidieron descansar en el pelaje del bisonte , mientras zuko alimentaba a su lobo con pedazos de pescados , katara servia de vigia

aang : oye , ¿ que son esas espadas ?

zuko : son mis espadas dao ¿ y tu ?

aang : no , yo no , llevo mi planeador , que me permite volar , ademas es un excelente bastón

katara : que creen , llegamos al polo norte

aang : ¿ tambien buscan un maestro agua ?

sokka : no , pero katara si , tenemos información de que la nación del fuego planea atacar el polo norte

zuko : mientras sokka y yo hablamos con el consejo de guerra , aang y katara pueden aprender agua control

katara : espera ¿ no se supone que el avatar domina los cuatro elementos ?

zuko : ¿ cuantos dominas hasta ahora ?

aang : solo domino el aire control , es por eso que voy al polo norte a que me enseñen agua control

zuko : luego tienes que aprender tierra control y por ultimo el fuego control

aang : si , el camino es duro

cuando los cuatro llegaron , fueron recibidos por los nativos , ellos le informaron que llegaron con el avatar , la puerta entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los espíritus , sokka saco los documentos y las cartas de guerra

pakku : si lo que dices es verdad muchacho , tenemos que hablar

sokka es llevado con los maestros agua encargados de los planes de guerrilla , mientras el anciano miraba fijamente a zuko , este con tono serio vio como el miraba sus dao

zuko : escuche , vinimos para impedir que la nación del fuego arrase su aldea , ademas , el avatar necesita aprender el agua control

pakku : es obvio que eres el líder de tu grupo

zuko : yo los reclute , eso lo hace mis libertadores

katara : disculpe ¿ quien es el maestro que nos enseñara ?

pakku : este joven , no parece maestro agua

katara : zuko no es maestro agua , yo soy la maestro agua

pakku : le enseñare

katara y aang miraron con asombro como el mas viejo y sabio de los maestros agua les enseñaría , zuko se sintió relajado porque katara aprendería a defenderse con sus poderes

katara : ¿ cuando no enseñara agua control ?

pakku : al avatar ahora , a ti no puedo enseñarte

zuko : ¿que como es eso que no le enseñara ?

pakku : esta aldea tiene reglas y tradiciones , no podemos cambiar eso por una joven

katara : pero soy buena con el agua control , eh derrotado a varios enemigos

pakku : los hombres pelean , las mujeres son curanderas

zuko : ¿ como se atreve a...?

pakku : son las reglas a menos que

katara : ¿ que ?

pakku : seas mala con el agua control

katara : soy mejor de lo que piensas

pakku : ¿ en serio ?

katara levanta mareas y lo ataca , pero el anciano lo intercepta y ataca a katara , zuko trata de ayudarla , peor ella se dejo llevar por su orgullo , cuando el anciano ataca a katara , ella creo un escudo de agua pero la marea fue muy fuerte , con su látigo de agua pakku domino fácilmente a katara

pakku : eres débil , no puedo enseñarte así

katara : no termine contigo

pakku : yo si

zuko : pero no conmigo

katara : zuko no lo hagas

pakku : no eres maestro agua , no te servirá pelear contra mi , terminaras como ella

zuko : si te derroto , le enseñaras a katara

pakku : si fallas , se tendran que ir

katara : no lo hagas por favor

zuko : hecho , ahora ven por mi anciano

pakku ataca azuko con sus látigos de agua , pero este los corta con sus dao , el anciano miraba como la destreza del joven príncipe era bastante buena , pakku con las gotas de lluvia las convirtió en flechas de hielo y se las lanza a zuko , el maestro fuego da varios pasos hacia atrás con sus dao repele las flechas , cuando cazo la ultima se la arroja al anciano , este la frena en el aire y la vuelve agua

pakku : bueno ya me harte

zuko : ¿ le enseñaras a katara ?

pakku levanto grades oleadas y encerró a zuko en una burbuja de agua , este soltó sus dao y katara miraba como zuko se estaba quedando sin aire

katara : basta , lo vas a matar

pero el maestro agua no hizo caso , cuando zuko se vio obligado creo una burbuja de fuego que deshizo el agua , todos miraron mudos como un maestro fuego se revelo contra un maestro agua

pakku : eres ... eres un maestro fuego

zuko : acertaste

pakku : tu miserable

el maestro agua ataca a zuko con sus tentáculos de agua , zuko los esquivo y tomo sus dao , pakku le lanza una gigante ola de agua , pero zuko con una patada de fuego la evapora , cuando la niebla se disipa , zuko estaba con sus dao en las manos en forma de tijera sobre el cuello de pakku , el anciano estaba en el suelo , mientras zuko trataba de respirar , el enfunda sus dao

zuko : perdiste , ahora cumple tu parte del trato

pakku : tu ganas , le enseñare

katara : pero con zuko...

pakku : guardias , arreste al maestro fuego

cuando los guardias se acercaron , aang y katara se pusieron a su lado , ellos armados pelearían contra los soldados de la tribu agua

aang : debería darle vergüenza , si el es un maestro fuego , pero se nota a simple vista que tiene un buen corazón , el lo desafio a pesar de que tenia que revelar su secreto para que katara aprendiera algo que le tenia que enseñar

pakku : no lo arrestare , peor tiene que dejar sus dao en el cuartel y tiene prohibido hacer fuego control

katara : de ninguna manera

zuko : esta bien , nada de metal entiendo

pakku : y el cuchillo que tienes en la cintura

zuko : ¿ que ? pero no es de metal es de perla y fue un regalo

pakku : dámelo , ahora

zuko toma su cuchillo y lo mete en su funda , con todo el coraje se lo lanza al anciano

pakku : ¿ por que es tan especial esto ?

zuko : lea las palabras de la hoja

pakku : " hecho en el reino de la tierra "

zuko : del otro lado

pakku : " no te rindas sin dar pelea " , bonita frase , puedes quedártelo

zuko : ¿ en serio ?

pakku : si , ellos confían en ti , espero no cometer un error y ¿ que hacen acá ? a dormir , mañana entrenaran mas duro que nunca

zuko le extendió la mano a katara y junto con el avatar se fueron a sus habitaciones , katara no dejo de pensar en el gran sacrificio que hizo zuko por ella , de alguna forma le regresaría el favor

continuara...


	17. el polo norte parte II

**el polo norte parte II**

los maestros agua entrenaban como siempre al amanecer , mientras katara y otros maestros se batían a duelo , ella demostro ser muy superior a ellos , mientras zuko , como no tenia permitido hacer fuego control se dedico a pelear a mano limpia contra los soldados , quienes fueron vencidos con facilidad

pakku : eres muy buena katara , escucha se que es difícil pero yo...

katara : no es necesario que se disculpe

pakku : pon mas atención a lo que digo y deja de ver a ese joven sin camisa

katara : lo siento maestro , no volverá a pasar

pakku : si quieres ser algo útil , dile que se ponga su camisa , no necesitamos ver su torso

katara : lo hare ahora

pakku : y vuelve , tu te enfrentaras en un duelo con el avatar

katara sale corriendo y ve a zuko en varias peleas a mano limpia contra los soldados , el no llevaba sus zapatos por lo que el hielo se le hacia mas resbaloso , cuando el termina de pelear , katara lo miraba de cerca con la camisa y los zapatos en las manos

zuko : ¿ que se te ofrece ?

katara : vístete , calzate y ven conmigo

zuko : como digas majestad

katara : ahora

zuko : ¿ desde cuando un príncipe obedece ordenes ?

katara lleva a zuko a los muros de hielo donde se supone que en solo horas caería el ocaso , mientras katar abrazaba el brazo de zuko , este estaba escupiendo en el agua

katara : ¿ desde cuando escupes tanto ?

zuko : desde que tengo la saliva amarga

katara : ¿ un chocolate ?

zuko : ah gracias ... eh un momento ¿ de donde lo sacaste ?

katara : de la tienda , ¿ por que ?

zuko : ¿ como siembran en el polo norte ?

katara : no lo siembran intercambian la materia prima y ellos lo hacen ... ¿ quieres o no ?

zuko toma el chocolate y ve que se puede partir en dos , el le ofrece la mitad a katara pero ella lo rechaza , el le vuelve a ofrecer , cuando zuko se come el chocolate , toma a katara sel cuerpo y la acerca en un beso , cuando katara se separa tenia la mitad que zuko le ofreció en la boca

katara :¿ como pasaste el chocolate de tu boca a mi boca ?

zuko : un mago no revela sus secretos

katara : oye ,se supones que tienes que abrazarme

zuko : si quieres

el maestro fuego abraza a katara con sus brazos al rededor de su cintura , mientras veían como caia el sol , cuando de repente empezó a nevar , zuko miro como los copos caían sobre el hermoso cuerpo y la cara de katara ,este los retira suavemente con sus dedos

katara : oye ¿ por que no te abrigas ?

zuko : recuerda que no soy de la tribu , ademas desde que se enteraron que soy maestro fuego , nadie me dirige la palabra , creo que tienen miedo o algo así , hoy entre a una joyería y la joyera me dijo que me valla que ella no me recibiría

katara : ¿ para que entraste a una joyería ?

zuko : bueno yo ...

katara : estoy esperando

zuko : ¿ me invitas al bautismo ?

katara : oye , estoy esperando una respuesta

zuko : luego te la diré , ahora déjame pensar

katara : dime , si alguna vez quisieras casarte ¿ como seria esa mujer ?

zuko : no lo se , pero tiene que tener algo fundamental , unos ojos hermosos que me hagan olvidar mis problemas

katara : ¿ no importa quien sea ? o ¿ de que tribu sea ?

cuando zuko nota que la nieve comenzaba a ser negra , los dos vieron como la embarcación de la nación del fuego se acercaba por el oeste , los dos bajaron del muro de hielo y fueron a avisar a los guardias , cuando sokka vio que ellos le decían lo que pasaba ,de inmediato dieron toque de alarma , pero lo que o sabían es que los que dirigían el ataque eran zhao y azula

zhao : bueno , ¿ esta satisfecha princesa ?

azula : mucho almirante , ahora dígame ¿ por que detiene el ataque contra los maestros agua ?

zhao : esta el ocaso , todos saben que son mas fuertes de noche que de día

azula : deles disparos de advertencia para que sepan que estamos frente a ellos

los barcos comienzan el ataque al muro de hielo , mientras aang y zuko trataban de reunir a los civiles , katara , pakku y los maestros aguas comenzaron a defender el fuerte , usando los canales de agua como cañones atacaron a las embarcaciones , zuko sabia donde atacar para evitar el fuego de la nación , el se trepa a la pared , para decirle a pakku del ataque

zuko : escuche , cubranme hasta que llegue al barco , allí podre destruirlos mejor

pakku : muchacho atrapalas

el maestro agua e lanza sus dao a zuko y este se monta sobre el lobo , el avatar se trepa sobre su bisote y se separan para poder atacar mejor , mientras los maestros convertían el agua en hielo , eso perforo los cascos de los barcos , zuko se lanzo contra el primer barco

zuko : escuchen , si se rinden no los matare

los guardias atacaron a zuko , pero este los repelió fácilmente , , zuko con sus dao cortaba las cadenas de las catapultas para evitar que sigan atacando , cuando la primera estuvo destruida , el vio la segunda y con su fuego control la derritió casi sin problemas , por ultimo vio la pólvora y la hizo detonar

zuko : maldición , tengo que moverme mas rápido

las horas pasaban y zuko junto con aang ya habían hundido veintiséis en total , mientras los maestros se fortalecían con la caída del sol y la llegada de la noche , zuko estaba muy cansado al igual que su lobo , cuando llego al campamento junto con el avatar , los dos estaban muertos del cansancio

zuko : ¿ como te fue aang ?

aang : son treinta en total , peor quedan docientos mas

zuko : maldición , jamas podremos con una fuerza tan amplia , zhao y azula lo planearon bien

katara : no se rindan , ustedes dos son los destinados a salvar la tribu

aang : peor necesitamos mas ayuda

zuko : ¿ como que ?

aang : los espíritus , ellos pueden ayudarnos

katara : ¿ como lo harán ?

zuko : proporcionando la sabiduría al avatar para detener la guerra

aang : o liberando un iracundo espíritu que arrase con los barcos de la nación del fuego

el maestro aire mira las cara de zuko y katara quienes tenían los labios apretados y movían la cabeza de lado a lado

aang : o la sabiduría también podría servir

los tres se dirigieron al lugar mas espiritual de toda la tribu , alli , el avatar sintió las energías positivas de todos los guerreros de la tribu agua , el avatar comenzó su meditación

katara : ¿ esta bien ?

zuko : creo , ademas leí que el puede entrar al mundo de los muertos y salir a voluntad

katara : creo que tendríamos que llamar a alguien para que lo ayude

aang : por favor amigos , puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen

mientras el avatar se concentro , el logro cruzar la barrera , a lo bueno , porque la nación del fuego detuvo el ataque en medio de la noche , eso les daría tiempo para tener algo de ayuda , o azula planeaba algo peligroso

continuara...


	18. el polo norte parte III

**el polo norte parte III**

zuko y katara esperaban el regreso de aang del mundo de los espíritus , mientras la nación del fuego reanudo el ataque , los maestros aguas fueron acorralados en las paredes de hielo , peor ellos se defendieron bravamente

katara : ¿ cuanto mas tardara ?

zuko : no lo se , pero mientras no lo movamos estará bien

azula : vaya , a si que es cierto , un nómada aire esta vivo

zuko : azula , ¿ que demonios haces aquí ?

azula : paseaba y me encontré por casualidad con ustedes

zuko : katara , protege a aang solo unos minutos hasta que su alma vuelva

azula: lo lamento , peor el avatar viene conmigo

los dos maestros fuego se enfrentaron a un duelo , mientras katara defendía a aang de los soldados , zuko y azula se enfrentaron en un duelo letal , cuando el maestro savia que su hermana se estaba cansando , cuando ella se fue para atrás zuko con sus patadas , la atacaba pero ella las bloqueaba , cuando azula tomo del cuello del quimono a aang , zuko le arrebato la mano con su patada

azula : eres muy terco ,entrégame al avatar y te aseguro que tendrás lo que quieras

zuko : ¿ crees que puedes comprarme ?

azula : todo el mundo tiene precio

zuko ataco con sus bolas de fuego , mientras azula las esquivaba , zuko dio un salto y con una patada descendente logro sacar de equilibrio a azula quien cayo al suelo , zuko preparo sus puños pero efue interrumpido por aang quien llegaba a recuperar el conocimiento , zuko se dio vuelta distraído por la luz que tenia y azula aprovecho para barrer las piernas de su hermano

azula : regla numero uno , nunca te distraigas

zuko : regla dos , nunca hagas trampa

el príncipe se levanta , peor ven que la nación del fuego traía cañones para atacar a los maestros agua , pero azua ordeno que usen los cañones para matar a zuko , los cañones comenzaron a disparar , peor aang los encara y con su aire control los desvía de su trayectoria

zuko : aang ¿ que te dijo el avatar rokku ?

aang : me dijo dos cosas , la primera que tenemos que esperar la luna llena

zuko : eso tardara un rato , ¿ que es lo segundo ?

aang : dijo ...dijo que ...

zuuko : dímelo ahora

aang : que evitaras pelear contra azula o tu destruirías toda la tribu del agua y las embarcaciones de la nación del fuego

cuando zuko vio que azula estaba peleando con katara , el tenia que decidir entre ayudar a katara o ayudar a pakku , zuko sacudió la cabeza y cuando vio que azula estaba a punto de matar a katara , el se lanzo con varios puños de fuego , aang trataba de cubrir a su amigo , cuando los cañones dispararon , katara estaba de espaldas y sintió la explosión cerca de ella , el grito de dolor , alerto a zuko y vio como katara caia en medio de la guerra , el fue a tratar de ayudarla peor ella no despertaba

zuko : katara... katara no , levántate

el maestro fuego comenzó a sentir como si corazón era apretado por la ira , aang sabia que solo era cuestiona de tiempo para que zuko revelara su verdadero poder

aang : zuko , cálmate , trata de tranquilizarte

zuko : son .. son ... son unos malditos

aang . por favor relájate , no te enojes

zuko : ¡ no ! , es hora de que todos mueran

aang : no , no lo hagas

zuko lentamente comenzó a convulsionar , aang sabia que algo malo se acercaba , cuando los maestros fuego vieron a zuko envuelto en llamas , se prepararon para su ejecución , los maestros y azula , lo ejecutaron formando un remolino de fuego a su alrededor , cuando en medio del ataque , se vio salir un ala de fuego , luego se vio la otra ola y cuando vieron un enorme pájaro de fuego salia como si nada , todos miraron asombrado como un fénix había nacido

aang : se acabo , zuko lo hizo

el fénix vio a los maestros fuego y con su ala los arraso , azula lo atacaba con sus bolas de fuego peor desaparecían antes de llegar al cuerpo del ave , ella corrió con toda su velocidad mientras los aestros fuego atacaban a zuko

aang . katara ,despierta

katara : ¿ aang ? ¿ que paso ? ¿ donde esta zuko ?

aang : ahi , mira

katara mira como zuko se volvió un espíritu de venganza , mientras el caminaba por las calles , los soldados atacaban a los civiles , los que lo vieron agacharon la cabeza y algunos maestros lo atacaron , peor zuko con su ala los asesino sin piedad

cahin : se lo ruego señor , perdone la vida de mis hombres , ellos no merecen ser castigados

el fénix bajo la cabeza y miro a los ojos del soldado y noto que sus palabras eran sinceras , el fénix derritió las armas de los soldados , estos se pusieron de pie y zuko se dirigió al mar helado , alli los barcos atacaron con sus catapultas , el detiene los proyectiles con su ala y los envía de nuevo contra los barcos

katara : aang , ¿ que sucede con zuko ?

aang : rokku me dijo que el no tenia que pelear porque destruiría todo , pero el no escucho

katara : ¿ que lo hizo enojar tanto ?

aang : creo que el pensó que estabas muerta

katara corrió y vio junto a su gente como zuko se metía en el agua helada , los barcos no dejaban de atacar al fénix , peo el con su ala corto a varios barcos por la mitad , cuando el fenix vio como los barcos se retiraban comenzó a batir sus alas creando olas de fuego que derretían los cascos delos barcos , para terminar con la invasión , de las montañas heladas levanto oleadas de lava ardiente que las hizo llover sobre los buques , estos comenzaron la retirada

katara : zuko , ya basta , por favor

el fénix ve que katara estaba bien , cuando salio la luna , las llamas del fénix pasaron de rojas a naranjas y luego a amarillo , el príncipe cayo al suelo desmayado , katara lo tomo entre sus brazos y cuando el despertó vio el dulce rostro de katara , ella sonreía , peor el joven no tenia idea de lo que paso

zuko : ¿ que paso ?

katara : solo digamos que tu fuego control aumento mucho y nos salvo a todos

zuko : ¿ en serio ?

katara : si , ¿ que te pasa ?

zuko : acercate un poco

katara : esta bien

zuko : un poco mas

cuando katara se acerco ala cara del príncipe , este tomo sus labios y los beso tiernamente , ella también le respondió , pero zuko tendría que esperar para poder caminar ya que sus piernas estaban cansadas y tenia qe descansar

continuara...


	19. el fénix salvaje

**el fénix salvaje **

katara corría a gran velocidad escapando de una lluvia de fuego , ella trataba de sofocarlas , pero era imposible , cuando ella se dio vueltas vio a zuko convertido e en fenix , ella trato de luchar , pero zuko era muy poderoso para ella

katara : zuko , detente por favor , te lo suplico

zuko : no , el fenix tiene que ser liberado

katara : no quieres hacerlo , no deseas hacerlo

zuko este templo es mio y cualquiera que sea un intruso sera destruido

katara : no , no lo hagas

pero la bestia no escucho , transformo toda el agua que había en lava ardiendo , el comenzó a golpear las columnas de soporte con la lava , cuando katara trato de impedirlo la bestia con su ala derecha la golpea matándola al instante , el cuerpo sin vida de katara caía en la lava y desaparecía sin dejar rastro

zuko : ahora sigues tu , príncipe zuko ...

fin del flash back

zuko se despertó de la pesadilla en el bote de guerra de la tribu agua del norte , ellos se dirigirnos al polo sur donde se unirían a la tribu para terminar con la nación del fuego , zuko se recargo en la baranda del barco , pero cuando vio la luna reflejada en el agua se le vino a la cabeza las imágenes de aquel terrible acontecimiento , el solo sacudió la cabeza , hasta que sintio unas manos delicadas y tibias en su cuerpo , el las tomo y las apreto suavemente

katara :¿ pesadillas ?

zuko : si , con frecuencia

katara : todo estará bien zuko , tienes que tener fe

zuko : en estos momentos tengo muy poca katara , si algo te pasara , no me lo perdonaría

katara : escucha , siempre estaré a tu lado , no importa lo que pase

zuko : hace frió afuera

katara : mis manos están tibias

la maestra agua apretó fuerte las manos de zuko quien las tenia muy heladas , cuando los dos estaban mirando a los ojos , zuko se soltó y tomo a katara del mentón

zuko : gracias katara

katara : ¿ por que ?

zuko : por estar a mi lado

katara abraza fuertemente a zuko , mientras los dos veían salir el sol del nuevo día , katara se arrimo mas al principe y cargo su cabeza en su hombro

zuko : hermosa !

katara : ¿ eh ?

zuko : eh ... el ... el día

cuando llegaron a las costas del reino tierra , los cuatro se despidieron de la tribu agua del sur , pakku quien dirigía , los despidió con regalos

pakku : para ti joven maestro fuego , el símbolo dorado de la tribu del agua , ahora eres uno de los nuestros

zuko : muchas gracias maestro pakku

pakku : katara , te entrego este collar que tiene agua de nuestro manantial mas sagrado , úsalo con sabiduría

katara : lo hare maestro

pakku : aang , estos son pergaminos de maestros agua , te enseñaran bien lo que tienes que hacer

aang : se lo agradezco profundamente

pakku : sokka... cuídate

los cuatro se bajan del barco , peor se tenia que separar a lo largo , este seria su ultimo viaje juntos por ahora , mientras llegaron a uno de los puntos de resistencia del reino tierra , zuko sentía esa presión en el pecho de nuevo , katara disimuladamente lo ayudaba , sin que se dieran cuenta

katara : ¿ te encuentras bien ?

zuko : si , apenas puedo tener mis poderes bajo control

katara: cuando lleguemos al cuartel del reino tierra ,podrás descansar y no saldremos hasta que hallas dormido

zuko : eres muy maternal

mientras caminaron , fueron emboscados por maestros tierras , zuko de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la la tropa dele este , una de las primeras fuerzas de resistencia de ba-sing-se , zuko , katara , aang y sokka fueron llevados ante el comandante lee para que el los viera con sus ojos

lee : hola viajeros , ¿ parece que tienen muchos preguntas ?

zuko : si , solo dos , ¿ por que nos trajeron ? y ¿ quien eres tu ?

lee : soy el comandante lee , lider de este grupo de resistencia de los maestros tierras

sokka : comandante , tengo algo que le interesara , varios planos de la nación del fuego

lee : de acuerdo , sargento ,escolte al joven a la sala de guerra

zuko : ahora lo importante

lee: ¿ tu nombre es zuko ?

zuko : si , ¿ por que ?

lee : el hijo de ozai

zuko : ¿ que ?

lee : relájate , no te haremos daño , eh oído que tu amigo mio eres el ultimo de la tribu de los fénix , ¿ es cierto ?

zuko : si ,e so parece

lee : genial , contigo de nuestro lado , terminaremos con la guerra

katara : disculpe comandante , peor le pedí a zuko , que no usara esa metamorfosis

lee : jajaja , que simpática ...oh ¿ es cierto ?

zuko : a si es , nunca la volveré a usar , créame , no sabe lo terrible que es

aang : ¿ hay forma de que lo controles ?

zuko : no se , nunca me paso esto

lee : creo que tenemos que domesticar al fénix

zuko : ¿ que dijo ?

lee ataca a zuko con su tierra control y los guardias atrapan a aang y katara , el joven maestro fuego tenia sus dao en las manos y lee ordeno que atacaran a zuko hasta que revelara la forma del fénix

zuko : ¿ esta loco lee ?

lee : cállate y muestra tu forma de fénix

zuko : lo intento , pero no se como hacerlo

lee : entonces , tendré que obligarte

el maestro tierra hundió a katara hasta las rodillas en la arena , mientras los guardias retenían a zuko de los brazos , el se soltaba para ayudar a katara pero no podía , al avatar también le bloqueaban el paso

lee : revelate o tu amiga morirá

zuko : no , katara !

katara : zuko ayúdame

zuko : no puedo hacerlo , no puedo tiene que creerme

lee : tu te lo buscaste

el comandante hundió todo el cuerpo de katara en la tierra , lo que hizo que zuko viera como ella se perdía en la inmensidad de la tierra , el maestro fuego comenzó a convulsionar de nuevo y su cuerpo se volvió llamas y los soldados lo soltaron , cuando zuko libero al fenix , los soldados le lanzaron cadenas de piedras para poder controlar a la bestia , zuko perdido en la ceguera de la ira se soltó y destruyo todo el cuartel , el comandante miro admirado como la bestia tenia potencial para la destrucción

lee : príncipe zuko , tu amiga esta bien , solo era una prueba

pero zuko no escucho , cuando vio a lee , el lo ataco el comandante creo un muro de piedras para poteger su cuerpo del fuego pero fue inutil , la ira de zuko destruiría todo , cuando lee saco a katara de la tierra le mostró que ella estaba bien , pero a el no le importo

katara : zuko , basta , por favor

antes de que el iracundo maestro lanzara otra llamarada , un rayo color azul lo golpea en la nuca , katara solo distinguió a un anciano gordo con barba blanca , el ave cayo al suelo inconsciente , katara fue corriendo a auxiliar a zuko , este estaba desmallado , cuando sokka llego pregunto que paso , pero aang y katara no dijeron nada , ellos cargaron a zuko y salieron lo mas rápido posible , en la noche , zuko seguía dormido , pero katara lo cuido como si fuera un niño , solo restaba a que despertara

continuara...


	20. el regreso del guerrero fénix

**el regreso del guerrero ****fénix**

katara cuidaba de zuko quien no despertó para nada esa noche , katara sentía la fiebre que tiene zuko , ella remojo un paño en agua y le limpio la frente , cuando el abrió los ojos lentamente

zuko : agua , agua

katara le dio un vaso de agua , la la trago rápidamente y lo arrojo contra la pared , zuko tomo el balde y lo bebió tan rápido y tiro el balde contra la pared , zuko se puso de pie y tomo sus dao del mango

katara : ¿ zuko ? ¿ donde vas ?

zuko : debo destruir al señor del fuego o nos destruirá a nosotros

katara : estas muy enfermo , no puedes ponerte a pelear

zuko : no , tengo que destruir a el señor del fuego

katara tomo de la cara a zuko y lo hizo sentarse para que el durmiera , katara acariciaba la cara de zuko y el soltó las dao , zuko beso el cuello de katara hasta caer en un sueño profundo

sokka : es increíble , con esa fiebre se puso de pie

katara : tengo un mal presentimiento

Iroh : haces bien , joven

katara :¿ usted ? ¿ usted le lanzo ese rayo a zuko en la nuca ?

Iroh : si , veras , hace tiempo que me entere que los guerreros fénix no era un mito

sokka : no puedo creer que no sean un mito , ¿ que paso con ellos ?

Iroh : cuando mi sobrino buscaba respuestas para vencer al señor del fuego , note en un ataque a omashu que el tenia un poder sorprendente , aunque no lo parezca , zuko es el bis nieto del avatar rokku

katara : eso es imposible

aang : hasta a mi me cuesta creerlo

Iroh : de lado materno , es el bisnieto del avatar rokku , pero les contare la historia

katara :¿ que historia ?

Iroh : hace mas de trecientos años , los maestros del fuego control eran clasificados en tres tipos de guerreros , los maestros fuego " comunes " , los guerreros del "sol " y los guerreros " fénix " , ellos eran los maestros fuegos mas poderosos de todos , cuando sozin creo una alianza con los fénix , ellos le ofrecieron lo único que los sabios podían dar

katara : ¿ su sabiduría ?

Iroh : si , sozin fue tratado como un miembro mas de la tribu , rokku fue entrenado en el arte del fuego control y los dos eran amigos , cuando se separaron , pasaron años antes de que se hablaran , rokku siguió el camino del avatar , pero sozin tenia mucho que entrenar antes de ser un señor del fuego , cuando el comenzó la guerra , los fenix trataron de detener a sozin , peor el uso el poder del cometa para que sus guerreros de fuego y del sol pelearan contra sus maestros

katara : ¿ que tiene que ver zuko con esto ?

Iroh : el lado materno de zuko tiene la sangre de un fénix , a el le tomaría hasta la etapa adulta aprender a transformarse , pero por alguna razón sus poderes se liberaron antes de tiempo , hace años , zuko impidió que la nación del fuego pacificara el reino tierra , el fue quien peleo contra el actual señor del fuego , cuando el fue vencido , zuko tenia que tomar dos decisiones .

matar al señor del fuego o condenar su titulo

katara : el no es un asesino

Iroh : correcto , cuando el le extendió la mano al señor del fuego , con su puño lo golpeo en el ojo dejando esa cicatriz , apenas pude ver los ojos de zuko, peor el fue traicionado , ahora que esta exiliado tratara de vengarse a toda costa , cuando lo cure , encerré en una jaula mental al fénix , pero su poder es supremo , mucho mas que el de el señor del fuego , si zuko logra vencerlo , el fénix estará calmado

katara : entonces , el odio alimenta el fénix , cuando los cañones me golpearon en el polo norte ...

Iroh : si , zuko no lo resistió y libero su poder , pero no creo que sepa mantenerlos bajo control , lo mejor es que estés cerca de el

katara : lo he visto pelear , por mas que este herido el seguirá peleando , hasta su ultimo respiro

Iroh : si , su valor no esta en duda, pero créeme si no controla al fenix , sera el fin de todos

el anciano se levanta y saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo , sokka y katara ven como había un emblema de los guerreros fénix , Iroh se lo deja al lado de la cara de su sobrino y se marcha , cuando katara arropa a zuko , este tenia mucha fiebre , si sobreviviera la noche entera podría seguir peleando otro dia mas

continuara...


	21. dilemas morales

**dilemas morales **

zuko se despertó , después de varios noches en estado casi inconsciente , cuando abrió los ojos vio a katara cargada en sus codo y con una sonrisa en su cara , zuko abrió lentamente los ojos , peor ella noto que ya eran muy fríos , cuando el se levanto , katara noto que no tenia los ánimos de siempre

katara : ¿ te sucede algo ?

zuko : no , nada

katara : ¿ a donde vas ?

zuko : por algo de comer

katara : te ves mal , tenemos que hablar seria mente

zuko : ¿ que pasa ahora ?

katara : cuando te volviste a transformar en un fénix , tuve mucho miedo de que te mataran , ademas quiero que lo prometas , no lo volverás a hacer

zuko : lo prometo

cuando termino la promesa , zuko se puso de nuevo su camisa y comenzaron a correr al camino donde una carreta pasaba por allí , sokka quien traía con aang canastas de comida , vieron a zuko todo pálido

aang : amigo despertaste

zuko : ¿ cuanto tiempo me desmaye ?

sokka : como unos tres días mas o menos

zuko : ¿ es enserio ?

katara : aja , mira , este es el día en que te desmayaste y ves que hoy ya paso tres días

zuko : bueno , tengo sueño , peor tenemos que seguir

katara : ¿ estas seguro de seguir ?

zuko : tenemos que llegar a ba-sing-se cuanto antes , solo a si podremos derrotar al señor del fuego

mientras el se subió a su lobo , le extendió la mano a katara y ella subió con el , con las piernas de lado , ella vio los ojos de zuko que tenían un frió muy especial , como si no tuviera alma propia y no la tenia , ya que estaba poseído por una bestia legendaria

katara : tenemos que descansar

zuko : ¿ para que ?

katara : te acabas de recuperar de una fiebre muy alta , tienes que descansar

zuko : no quiero perder mas tiempo

anng : oigan , tenemos un problema

katara : ¿ que pasa ?

aang : mas soldados de la nación del fuego , están en la entrada del barranco

zuko : yo los despejare

katara : no , no lo harás , es mejor rodearos , a si no tendremos que pelear

zuko : pero tardaríamos mas

katara : rodearemos

zuko : no lo haremos

katara : es mejor

zuko : es muy lento

mientras los maestros discutían , los soldados notaron el elevado tono de voz de los dos , cuando ellos llegaron , zuko tomo sus dao y los ataco violentamente , katara no se percato hasta que el los mato a sangre fría

katara : oye , cabeza dura ¿ por que hiciste eso ?

zuko : porque no quiero perder tiempo

katara : ¿ no te molesta matar a diestra y siniestra ?

zuko: en lo mas mínimo

katara : eres... eres tan tonto que no sabes lo que haces

zuko : esa no es forma de hablarle a la gente, sabes

katara solo se da vuelta y se sube a appa , aang y sokka evitan mirar a la enojada maestro agua , el joven y demente príncipe , se sube a su lobo hasta llegar a una aldea bastante quemada , zuko se enojo profundamente , pero katara le hecho agua fría para calmarlo

zuko : oye ¿ que te pasa ?

katara : de nada

cuando bajaron , dejaron a appa y a chang en la base de las montañas , los cuatro caminaron y vieron a varios soldados contra los maestros tierra , zuko saco sus dao , pero katara lo detiene , el avatar se haría cargo de todo

aang : esperen a que vuelva

pasaron los minutos y los soldados desertaron , cuando ellos llegaron , sokka tenia la impresión de que zuko se estaba volviendo loco de ira , vieron que los soldados estaban llegando en mas números , katara vio a zuko que estaba cruzado de brazos

katara : ¿ te quedaras ahí ?

zuko : si ,dejemos que el avatar aang se encarguen de que sigan con vida

katara : wow , bien zuko creo que este es el primer paso para...

zuko : ¡ mentí !

el joven salta en frente de katara con sus espadas y se dejo rodear por los soldados , ellos le dieron la voz de alto pero zuko con sus espadas comenzó a pelear de forma que parecía un animal , todos miraron como un joven asesinaba sin piedad a los soldados de fuego

zuko : ahora dime ¿ donde esta en señor del fuego ?

soldado : no lo se , tiene que creerme

zuko : dime donde esta o te mato

soldado : en los monasterios de los fénix , el dijo que estaría ahí para el equinoccio de otoño, ahora déjame ir

zuko suelta al soldado y este sale corriendo , zuko ve que uno tenia un hacha clavada en el estomago , el la tomo y la lanzo al soldado que trataba de correr , todos vieron como zuko estaba cubierto de sangre , cuando se diriguio a sus compañeros , el evito mirar a katara , aang no podía creer que el allá hecho eso

aang : zuko ,espera ¿ por que lo mataste ?

zuko : porque merecía morir

aang : los monjes decían" que todos tienen derecho a la vida y para una persona , vivir es tanto un castigo como un premio "

zuko : no te ofendas , pero no estas con los mojes del aire del sur

katara : eres muy sabio para ser un niño

aang : gracias , pero me temo que nuestro amigo no escuchara nada de lo que diga hasta que su corazón este vació y su mente despejada

cuando llegaron al templo, vieron a un anciano , peor no sabían que la nación del fuego no llego , al parecer era un guru , algo que zuko nunca escucharía palabras de un viejo que vivió toda su vida en un templo de sus guerreros antiguos

guru : oh visitas

zuko : ¿ quien eres viejo ?

katara : ¡zuko ! perdonelo , no tiene un buen día

zuko : ¿ quieres dejar de regañarme ? actúas como si te debiera algo

katara : ¿ por que volviste a ser el de antes ? me caías mejor cuando tu sentías algo por la vida y por ...

zuko : ¿ por que o quien ?

guru : bien , creo que tienen problemas , pero ¿ puedo hablar a solas con el joven de la cicatriz en la cara ?

todos salieron del gran salón dejando al maestro fuego con el anciano , el guru se levanto de su meditación , se vio que llevaba una túnica muy vieja de los antiguos fénix , en realidad la túnica era dorada , pero con los años se volvió amarilla

guru : puedo ver en tu chi , que has sufrido mucho amigo mio

zuko :entiendo , pero ¿ tratara de ayudarme ?

guru : no voy a tratar , te voy a ayudar

zuko : a si ¿ en que ?

guru : a controlar tu peor miedo , te voy a ayudar a controlar a la bestias de las bestias , te ayudare a controlar al fénix

zuko : enséñeme ...maestro

guru : solo tengo dos reglas , la primera , tus amigos deben irse por unos días y la segunda con camisa y zapatos no hay enseñanza

zuko : ya me agrado lo que dijo

guru : ahora ve a despedirte de tus amigos , por que por una semana no los veras

zuko salio descalzo y les dio la noticia , pero sokka no presto atención , katara se le puso los ojos vidriosos y abrazo fuertemente a zuko , aang le estrecho la mano y por ultimo le dio la ultima acariciada a su fiel lobo , zuko le dejo sus dao a katara y esta lo besa en la mejilla , ahora el camino a comenzado

continuara...


	22. vulcano

**vulcano **

zuko estaba preparado para aprender a controlar el estado fénix con su metro , el estaría seguro de entrar y salir a voluntad de la bestia

guru : bien joven ,a hora iremos al fondo de tu alma para poder controlar a la bestia

zuko : estoy preparado

el guru puso sus manos en el chi de zuko y este se concentro lentamente ,cuando se concentro vio una enorme pared de energía que no le permitió pasar , el guru intento entrar a la fuerza pero recibió un poderoso choque eléctrico

guru : no puedo creerlo

zuko : ¿ que paso ?

guru : parece que tienes una pared espiritual que nos impide llegar al fénix , me temo que no serviría de nada que estés aquí

zuko : ¿ quiere decir que perdí mi tiempo en este lugar ?

guru : ven conmigo

zuko se pone de pie y baja las escaleras del templo con el guru , el lo lleva a un árbol viejo y seco , el guru pone a zuko en frente de una pared para explicar lo que pasa con su chi

guru : ¿ ves el árbol joven maestro fuego ?

zuko : no , no lo veo

guru : exacto ¿ sabes porque ?

zuko : porque esta la pared en medio

guru : trata de atacar el arbo con tu fuego control

zuko se pone en posición y lanza con todas sus fuerzas las bolas de fuego que destruyen la pared y atraviesan el árbol , el guru miro como zuko no entendió la metáfora

guru : bueno , lo hiciste , pero no entendiste la metáfora , la idea es que te detengas para ver donde atacabas

zuko : entiendo ¿ que tengo que hacer para evitar volverme el fénix ?

guru : primero tienes que encontrar tu paz interior , para que ese muro se caiga y sea mas fácil llegar al fénix para domarlo

zuko : si , lo hare , peor ahora tengo que encontrar a katara

el joven se monta en su bestia y se dirige al reino de la tierra , el guru lo saluda desde el suelo del templo , el voltea y lo saluda fielmente

guru : es un buen chico , aunque algo terco pero su corazón es el de un rey

mientras katara , aang y sokka estaban en la aldea paoh , los pobladores les advertían que la nación del fuego despertó un volcán dormido para erradicar a la resistencia , todo el pueblo quedara bajo las cenizas del volcán

ozai : dime hija ¿ que probabilidades hay de que zuko llegue a tiempo ?

azula : digo que muy altas

ozai : bueno responde ¿ que probabilidades hay de que zuko sobreviva a un volcán en erupción ?

cuando el señor del fuego y la princesa azula ven como zuko llego a la aldea con su lobo , el aterriza y ve a katara ella rápidamente corre a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en su cara

katara :¿ lo lograste ? ¿ controlas al fénix ?

zuko : lamento decepcionarte , pero no

katara : mírame a los ojos , no importa , algún día lo harás

cuando los dos se acercaron lentamente para poder besarse , el volcán comenzó a expulsar la lava , cuando cayeron las piedras en llamas , una de ellas golpea a sokka en la cabeza y lo noquea al instante

zuko : tenemos que detener la lava

katara :¿ como haremos eso ?

zuko : la lava , es solo tierra y fuego , si puedo controlar el calor de la lava , podre detenerla

katara : zuko es un buen plan , pero ni tu eres tan poderoso para eso

zuko creo con sus manos un campo de fuego , peor la lava avanzaba , cuando el se esforzó , la lava se detenía lentamente , aang con appa se apresuraron a sacar a los aldeanos , mientras ozai y azula disfrutaban el show de zuko , el trataba de detener la lava para que no llegue a la aldea , peor no podía por mucho que lo intentara

katara : zuko , no tienes la fuerza para detener un volcán

zuko : perdóname katara , se que lo prometí pero no tengo opción

katara: te perdono zuko

el joven príncipe se enoja al ver la destrucción , mientras la lava avanzaba , el perdía poco a poco la conciencia , al ver sus manos , se volvieron llamas , katara se llevo al resto de los aldeanos , pero al ver , era un fénix

aang : lo hizo de nuevo

katara : no hay de otra

zuko con la furia del fénix , comenzó a retener la lava , este era arrastrado por la fuerza de los elementos , zuko con sus alas controlaba parte de la carga , ozai miraba como su hijo luchaba contra un volcán activo , el joven retenía con sus poderes , cuando desplegó sus alas fue a la corona del volcan , este paresia cansado , mas por los gases tóxicos que emanaba el volcán

katara : zuko esta cansado , no soportara mucho tiempo

el maestro fuego perdía el control de sus acciones , cuando el volcán exploto con la lava , zuko perdió el conocimiento desplomándose dentro del volcán

katara : ¡ ZUKO!

ozai : brindo por la caída del guerrero fénix

zuko estaba en forma de fénix , mientras su cuerpo mágico se iba consumiendo despacio , el en su mente recordaba la risa y los ojos de katara , cuando escucho la voz de la dulce maestra agua , el bario los ojos y pronuncio el nombre de katara , el se levanto como remolino y salio del volcán en una explosión de fuego y lava , el joven tomo la lava con su fuego control y la hizo retroceder , cuando el volcán estaba por explotar de nuevo ,zuko con sus alas hacia retroceder la lava , por ultimo sello el cráter secando la lava

katara : lo logro , zuko lo logro

zuko miro como el volcán estaba calmo , por ultimo descendió lentamente hasta tocar el piso con su cuerpo sofocado , zuko cayo al suelo , katara corrió a tomar al príncipe que descansaba con una sonrisa en la cara , katara le beso la frente y los aldeanos cargaron al cansado guerrero , ellos lo levantaron entre sus brazos , la serenidad de la cara de zuko hacia pensar que estaba feliz , pero ozai estaba mirando como los aldeanos trataban a zuko como héroe , el se cubrio la cara y se escapo de la escena , katara ve como zuko esta profundamente dormido , pero en paz consigo mismo

continuara...


	23. una boda desastrosa

**una boda desastrosa **

katara miraba como caia la noche junto a la cama de zuko , este estaba muy tenso debido a la batalla contra el volcán

Iroh : ¿ aun no despierta ?

katara : no , pero ¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta ?

Iroh : desde luego ¿ cual es la pregunta ?

katara : bueno , su zuko es el ultimo de su estirpe de guerrero , ¿ que pasa si su hijo tiene los mismos poderes que su padre ?

Iroh : ¿ zuko tiene hijo ? ¿ cuando paso eso ?

katara : no , solo digo que si el llegara a tener herederos

Iroh : primero tiene que casarse ¿ no crees ?

katara : si , creo que el encontrara a alguien

Iroh : si , el e hablo de una muchacha de la tribu agua , creo que el se enamoro de ella

katara se sonrojo mucho al escuchar las palabras del general Iroh , ella miro a zuko y el anciano le da a katara una tarjeta con una dirección , katara la lee y se ilusiona mucho

zuko : ah , mi cabeza

katara : zuko , despertaste

zuko : si , ¿ que paso anoche ?

katara : ¿ anoche ? eso del volcán fue hace dos días

zuko : escucha , se que prometí no volver a hacerlo pero...

katara : no te disculpes , salvaste a mucha gente , ademas sabias que eras muy fuerte

zuko : ¿ que es esa tarjeta ?

katara : bueno , fuimos invitados a una boda , ¿ quieres ir ?

zuko : no gracias , prefiero quedarme a dormir

katara : muy bien tu traje esta en el armario

zuko : ¿ que ? ¿ cuando es la boda ?

katara : esta noche , apresúrate

el príncipe comenzó a bañarse , mientras estaba en la tina de baño , el apago las velas para relajarse mejor , el cerro los ojos , cuando escucho que alguien venia , el no encendió las velas , solo tomo sus dao ,cuando escucho que había alguien , vio las velas que se encendían , al ver estaba katara en la tina sin que el se enterara

katara :¡zuko! , ¿ que haces aquí ?

zuko : podría preguntarte lo mismo

katara rápidamente se cubre el sus parte intimas como pudo y se metió mas en el agua , zuko trato de no mirar , pero ella estaba muy sonrojada por lo que paso , si katara se levantaba , zuko la miraría de arriba a bajo y ella no quería ver nada de zuko

zuko : ¿ es posible que pueda tomar un baño ?

katara : eres un pervertido , ¿ por que no te vas ?

zuko : ¿ por que no te vas tu ?

katara : ¿ y dejar que me veas desnuda ? olvídalo

zuko : esta bien , yo me voy

katara : no , no quiero ver nada de lo que tienes

zuko : ¿ entonces ?

cuando pasaron los minutos , zuko no se podía levantar ya que katara no quiera ver a zuko y ella no se iría por que no quera que zuko la viera , zuko se harto de esperar y apago la vela , cuando la encendió de nuevo , el tenia la toalla puesta , katara se hundió mas en el agua

zuko : bien , solucionado , ahora no digas nada de esto ¿ de acuerdo ?

katara : de acuerdo , pero vete

zuko salio del baño para evitar que ella siga sin poder hacer nada , cuando llego vio que el traje estaba sobre su cama , cuando katara salio del baño , ella vio a zuko con su traje y katara se puso un vestido color azul que resaltaba sus ojos , el príncipe estaba impactado al ver la belleza de katara

katara :¿ te gusta ?

zuko : mucho , te ves realmente hermosa

katara se sonrojo y los dos salieron de la casa , cuando llegaron donde se celebraría la boda , los dos entraron , cuando katara estaba tan sonrojada por los comentarios de zuko , se sintió como si fuera de piedra cuando zuko puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de katara

katara: ¡ zuko ! ¿ que haces ?

zuko : tienes los hombros muy descubiertos

katara : gra...gra...gracias

cuando los dos entraron al templo donde vieron a la pareja , sokka y aang los encontraron en la entrada , zuko tenia abrazada a katara , pero ella se acerco mas al joven , aang y sokka los vieron de lejos

aang : ¿ ya sabemos por que estamos acá ?

zuko : no , ¿ para que estamos en esta boda ?

sokka : porque tu tío nos dijo que tenemos que cuidar que nadie de la nación del fuego interfiera

zuko : de acuerdo , cuidaremos al general chis

cuando todos vieron la boda , katara abrazaba fuertemente el brazo de zuko , el joven principe le da un pañuelo blanco a katara quien se seca los ojos , cuando estaban a punto de terminar , las antorchas se apagaron

zuko : ¿ y ahora que ?

katara : ahora , viene el " los declaro marido y mujer "

zuko : si y luego el beso

cuando la pareja se estaba a punto de ser unida , varios agentes de la nación del fuego bajaron del techo , ello comenzaron a bajar de techo y atraparon al general , zuko salto junto con katara para defender al general

zuko : dejen a ese hombre ?

lian : no queremos , inepto

zuko : yo te conozco

los ninjas se ponen a pelear contra el príncipe , pero lian no hacia nada , cuando el se enfrenta a zuko , los demás ninjas peleaban contra aang y sokka , lian se puso a pelear con sus katanas y zuko con sus dao , lian , era muy rápido , pero zuko con su habilidad logro quedar frente al ninja , el vio esos ojos verdes oscuros que no reflejaban ninguna vida , lian lo ataco a los pies , pero zuko dio un salto y lo golpea en la cara con una patada , el se levanta y le lanza sus estrellas ninjas , zuko se cubre con sus dao , lian se lanza contra el joven príncipe , el miro la cicatriz de zuko y comenzó a reírse , en medio de la pelea zuko derriba al asesino y antes del golpe final , el ninja le lanza varias bombas de humo y los ninjas desaparecen

zuko : no , no puedo creerlo

katara : no te preocupes , los encontraremos

zuko : ¿ como estas segura ?

katara : no se , pero tu tío seguro sabrá la respuesta

cuando los cuatro le contaron al general Iroh lo que paso , el tenia que decidir como encontrar a su compañeros , en ese momento apareció el rey gun para ayudar , el les explica que se llevaban a los altos oficiales del reino tierra

zuko : ¿ que hacemos tío ?

katara : haremos lo que sea

Iroh : ¿ lo que sea ?

gun : ¿ segura ?

katara : si , lo prometo , haremos lo que sea para traer de vuelta a esos hombre

Iroh : felicidades sobrino , tu y katara se van a tener que casar

zuko y katara : ¿ que ? ¿ casarnos ?

continuara...


	24. una revelación de un guerrero

**una revelación de un guerrero **

katara miraba como el general Iroh les ofreció la idea de casar a zuko y katara para atrapar a los que secuestraron a los generales del reino tierra

zuko : ¿ como puedes decir eso ?

Iroh : ¿ por que no ? ella se ofreció

zuko : pero no hablen por mi

katara : disculpe , ¿ me dejaría hablar con zuko en privado ?

zuko es jalado a la otra habitación de los brazos por katara , el sentia que ella tenia una mirada asesina , katara acorrala a zuko contra la pared

katara :oye , escucha , tenemos solo una oportunidad de salvar a esas personas

zuko : ¿ por que tengo que hacer algo que no quiero ?

katara : no es tan difícil , solo tenemos que casarnos , es todo , no es tan difícil

zuko : es que yo...

katara :¿ le tienes miedo a casarte ?

zuko : no , miedo no , es fobia , pavor , horror indescriptible

katara : no seas exajerado

zuko : para ti tal vez

cuando katara lo suelta , los dos decidieron ir a dormir para planear todo muy temprano , zuko se fue a su cuarto pensando en la pesadilla que tenia que sufrir al amanecer , cuando pasaron las horas , los gallos sonaron y katara despertó ,ella se asomo a la ventana y vio a zuko haciendo , ella se vistio mientras escuchaba el esfuerzo del joven príncipe , cuando ella se acerco lentamente zuko estaba distraído y katara lo ataca por la espalda , pero zuko se da vueltas y con sus puños de fuego evapora el agua que lo ataco y se da vueltas para encarar a katara

katara : buenos días

zuko : eres tan inoportuna

katara : bueno , ahora lo malo

zuko : ¿ te refieres a ...?

katara : si , iremos de compras

zuko soporto un viaje al mercado , las horas pasaban y el castigo no cedía , katara decidió entrar a una sastrería para que armaran el traje de zuko , ella estaba tan feliz que incluso asustaba a zuko , ella comparaba la tela y a zuko no le importaba

katara : prefieres un traje ¿ rojo ? o ¿ azul ?

zuko : me da igual

katara : por favor , ¿ puedes mostrar mas entusiasmo ?

zuko : no ,porque no estoy entusiasmado por este estúpido plan

katara :¿ que siguieres ? ¿ que entremos a tu estilo y asesinemos a todos para que los inocentes mueran ?

zuko : si ,eso es el mejor método

katara : lleva estos paquetes y cierra la boca

zuko carga los paquetes mientras Iroh miraba como su sobrino era humillado por el miedo a la boda , katara estaba mas feliz que nunca , mientras el planeaba la trampa zuko se vio forzado a probar su nuevo traje de bodas , sokka y aang lo ayudaban , pero el se frustraba cada vez mas

zuko : maldita sea , déjenme en paz

aang : zuko , entiendo que estés nervioso , es un gran paso en la vida de un hombre en el que toma la decisión mas difícil de su vida

zuko : aang , no es una boda real , es para atrapar a los malditos que secuestraron a los generales

sokka : si , mi hermana , ya no es una niña

zuko : ¿ quieres dejar de molestar con eso ?

sokka : no ,a demás es muy divertido eso

katara estaba en la sastrería del reino tierra , ella miraba los vestidos de novia , ella los miraba como si el deseo la poseyera , ella vio a una mujer que estaba preparando su vestido , mientras Iroh paseaba la ve que ella estaba con esa mirada

Iroh : ¿ puedo acompañarla ?

katara : yo solo estaba...

Iroh : te entiendo , cuando me case mi esposa miraba los vestidos igual que tu

katara : ¿ donde esta su esposa ?

Iroh : mi esposa falleció cuando nació mi hijo , quien también se fue cuando el señor del fuego invadió ba-sing-se

katara : lo siento , no tuve que preguntarlo

Iroih : si , al igual que el camino de la vida , este camino que ves tiene muchas salidas y otros te llevan a callejones sin salida , sabes cuando zuko fue desterrado creo que vi reflejado en el a mi hijo pero ...

katara : el esta ciego

Iroh : ciego de ceguera espiritual , el lo consume la venganza , es por eso que nunca controlara al fénix

katara : ¿ desde cuando sabe que el es el fénix ?

Iroh : desde que nació

el general invito a entrar a katara para preparar todo para la trampa , ella se puso a elegir las telas , mientras el general hablaba con la sastre , el indico como queria el vestido para mañana , los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y se separaron , cuando salieron katara traía unos nervios de muerte , no podía controlar sus brazos quienes temblaban como gelatina a medio cuajar

Iroh : ¿ me acompaña a toma una taza de te ?

katara : ¿ en serio ? , por su puesto

cuando los se encontraron el en la posada , comenzaron a almorzar , pero Iroh se sentía extraño por lo que le dijo a katara sobre el fénix

katara : ¿ puedo preguntarle algo?

Iroh : claro que puedes

katara : ¿ zuko ? bueno ¿ por que es la cicatriz ?

Iroh : no es un día que me guste recordar

katara : ¿ que paso ?

Iroh : mi hermano menor fue nombrado señor del fuego , su esposa desapareció y zuko creció solo , el siempre lucho por lo suyo , en una reunión en la que llegábamos tarde , zuko se detuvo a ayudar a una anciana hasta que...

flash back...

zuko tenia en las manos los canastos de la pareja de ancianos , el general miraba como su sobrino tenia actitudes para ser un buen líder y gobernar con justicia

Iroh : sobrino , tenemos que irnos

zuko : si , disculpen

cuando el joven de 13 años y su tío llegaron , el guardia le permitió el paso , pero la reunión no había empezado , lo dos se sentaron y poco a poco llegaron los oficiales , comandantes y por ultimo ozai el señor del fuego

ozai : bueno comencemos , almirante zaoh ¿ como van las tropas ?

zaoh : la capital del reino tierra logro destruir nuestro puesto de avanzada , pero tenemos un plan

Iroh : ¿ replegar a las tropas y volver después ?

zaoh : no , llevaremos a los nuevos reclutas al frente

Iroh : ¿ que ? ¿ esta loco ? son solo soldados novatos no podrán contra maestros entrenados

zaoh : exacto , ¿ que mejor que carne fresca para una trampa ?

en medio de las risas del almirante zuko se levanto enfadado por las palabras del almirante , el lo vio con esa mirada desafiante

zuko : es usted un maldito , no puede sacrificar a si los nuevos reclutas , padre no lo permitas , esos hombres son fieles seguidores de la nación del fuego ¿ por que los traicionan ?

fin del flash back...

katara : wow , incluso con 13 años era desafiante a sus superiores

Iroh : si , el creía que la guerra no era la solución

katara : pero eso no explica su cicatriz

Iroh : si lo haré ahora

flash back ...

zuko había insultado al almirante en la cámara de guerra , zuko y el almirante se miraron de una forma desafiante

zaoh : sabes que estas desafiando a un maestro fuego

zuko : no le temo a nadie , peleare contigo si es necesario

pero en el templo donde se llevaría el duelo , la sorpresa de zuko cuando vio que no pelearía con el almirante , sino con su padre , zuko tendría que pelear contra su propio padre

zuko : padre , no peleare contigo

ozai : tu dijiste que no le tenias miedo a nadie

zuko recibe el ataque de ozai , pero el no peleaba solo esquivaba los ataques , cuando ozai lo tomo del brazo , zuko le dio un rodillazo en el estomago y barrio con sus piernas , si zuko lo mataba el se convertiría en el señor del fuego , pero se negó a matar a su padre , cuando zuko le extendió la mano ,ozai lo tomo pero con el puño derecho lo golpea en el ojo izquierdo , zuko cae al piso sosteniéndose la herida

ozai : perdiste

fin del flash back...

Iroh : cuando todo termino zuko fue desterrado por su padre

katara : eso fue muy cruel , pero eso no justifica que zuko sea muy violento

Iroh : si , bueno , pero tenemos una boda que planear

cuando el general pago el almuerzo , los dos salieron , katara se encontraría mas tarde con zuko en el patio del castillo del señor del reino tierra , el estaba golpeando un árbol con sus puños , dejando la marca de los puños , cuando vio a katara , el tomo su camisa y ella vio que los nudillos los tenia muy morados

katara : no , no te vistas

zuko : ok , escucha ...

katara : ¿ quieres postre ?

zuko :bueno , claro

katara : tu tio me dijo todo lo que te paso

zuko : si , te juro que cuando encuentre a ozai , no mostrare mas misericordia

katara: hiciste lo correcto al no matar a ozai

zuko : si , peor al no hacerlo ese monstruo logro destruir la mayor parte del mundo

katara se recuesta sobre el maestro y el le acaricia tierna mente la cabeza , katara sabia el sufrimiento que el había vivido , ella lo tomo de las manos y miro sus nudillos , cuando se fueron a dormir , katara apareció en el cuarto de zuko , el la vio que llevaba un camisón blanco con una bata

katara : bueno , mañana es el gran día

zuko : ¿ que haces en mi cuarto ?

katara : no quiero dormir sola

zuko vio como katara se acostaba junto a el , zuko la abrazo fuertemente , cuando sintió la mano de zuko , el escucho como katara soltaba una lagrima , a la mañana siguiente , los dos se separaron , zuko estaba en los vestidores con la túnica en la silla , mientras bebía trago a trago

Iroh : bueno sobrino , es el gran día

zuko : solo me gustara que no fuer mentira

Iroh : tranquilo , algún día

cuando prepararon la trampa , aang estaba vestido de ninja en los techos del castillo , mientras sokka sostenía una red con una soga , cuando zuko estuvo en el altar , se escucho las fanfarrias , zuko miro para atrás vio a katara con un vestido de novia blanco y su cara tapada por el velo , cuando ella se acerco tenia un ramo de rosas en las manos

zuko : bueno , es hora

katara : ¿ me crees que esto me causa cierta excitación ?

zuko : ¿ mhn ?

katara : olvida lo que dije

cuando el sabio pronunciaba las palabras , aang vigilaba que nada pasara , el vio que " el general " se estaba por casar , ellos prepararon la trampa con bombas de humo

zuko : ahi están , es ahora o nunca

katara : paciencia , espera a que el diga las palabras final

el sacerdote pronuncio las palabras que tenia que decir y los intrusos esperaron unos minutos mas para entrar

sacerdote : bueno , con el poder que me concede , los declaro marido y mujer ,puede besar a la novia

zuko : tio , nadie me dijo del beso

Iroh : ¿ pues que pensabas ?

zuko : ellos entran y nosotros los atrapábamos

katara : cierra la boca y besame

zuko : bueno , al mal paso darle prisa

el maestro fuego tomo a katara por la cintura y la inclino hacia abajo el poso los labios con los de katara , ella lo abrazo por el cuello , cuando se miraron a los ojos , cuando los ninjas lanzaron las bombas , ellos soltaron la red , pero uno se escapo , cuando zuko vio el estaba detrás de katara con sus katanas en el cuello

lian : vaya zuko , eso fue muy astuto

zuko : deja a katara y enfrentame

lian : escucha podemos hacer un trato

zuko : no hago tratos con tipos como tu

lian : tu vida por la de ella y los generales

zuko : ¿ por que me quieres ?

lian : el señor del fuego pagara bien por tu cabeza

zuko soltó sus dao y lian se acerco, cuando soltó a katara , ella le lanza sus alabardas a zuko , el las atrapa y mientras giraba hacia abajo le hizo un corte en el estomago a lian , este cayo muerto al instante , pero Iroh recibo la información y logro liberar a los generales

katara : me salvaste la vida

zuko : bueno , no tiene nada que te la salve por quinta o sexta vez

katara : bueno , mi esposo es muy bueno peleando

zuko : bueno yo...¿ dijiste esposo ?

katara : nos acabamos de casar

zuko : ¿ la boda fue real ?

katara : si , el sacerdote fue real

zuko : ¿ mhm ?

katara : solo estaba jugando , pero tenemos la fiesta , podemos celebrar

los generales llegaron lentamente con sus familias , ellos llegaron a la fiesta , mientras zuko se llevo a katara al centro de la pista

zuko : debo decirte que ... no se bailar

katara : solo llámame " maestra katara "

los dos se dispusieron a bailar , mientras aang bailaba con una joven del lugar , el único era sokka quien no tenia a nadie

anng : sokka , ella es shi

sokka : no es justo , no tengo a nadie

zuko : eso es por que eres un fracaso con las mujeres

sokka : tu no eres un casanova

katara : el se caso conmigo , eso es algo

los dos siguieron bailando el vals hasta que llego la noche , ahora zuko no solo pensaba en la venganza , solo tenia ojos para esa joven de ojos azules , cuando los dos pasaron la noche en el mismo cuarto , pero el volvio a pensar en ozai y azula , el los vencería cueste lo que cueste

continuara...


	25. el camino de la serpiente

**el camino de la serpiente **

katara , sokka , aang y zuko partieron del pueblo después de recuperar a los generales de la capital del reino tierra , zuko sabia que era imposible que el controlara al fénix sin ayuda del guru , que primero tiene que conseguir su paz interior

zuko : bueno , si queremos lelgar a ba-sing-se , este es el camino mas rápido

katara : dicen que el camino de la serpiente es un camino que solo los desesperados toman

zuko : situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas

cuando katara vio a los ojos de zuko , el tenia su famosa perdida de esperanza , katara toma la cara de zuko y lo mira a los ojos ,

katara : tenemos una esperanza

en medio de la corrida , zuko ve a una pareja con una mujer embarazada , ellos le hacen frente , pero zuko nota que eran refugiados del reino tierra de la ciudad de omashu

zuko : ¿ una pareja ?

katara :¿ que hacen en este lugar ?

tahn : ayúdenos , nos robaron

akku : si , mi esposa esta en cinta y tenemos que llegar a ba-sing-se , para que mi esposa pueda dar a luz en un lugar seguro

zuko : bueno , todo esta vigilado , lo único que nos queda es ir por el camino de la serpiente

ying : ¿ que ? no pueden ir por ahí , solo los mas desesperados van por el camino de la serpiente

zuko : no hay de otra , si quieren llegar a ba-sing -se , tenemos que atravesar el paso de la serpiente

tahn : veras , el paso de la serpiente , se llama así debido a la gran cadena montañosa en forma de serpiente

zuko :mhm , enfrentarnos a un montón de maestros fuego con una mujer que esta en cinta o caminar 25 kilómetros por una cordillera rocosa

katara : no hay elección , pero tenemos que...miren , hay algo escrito

sokka : ¿ que es lo que dice ?

katara : dice " el que quiera pasar por el camino de la serpiente , tiene que perder todo vestigio de la esperanza , porque les sera inútil en este lugar "

zuko : eso no es muy difícil para mi

katara miro a zuko quien estaba decepcionado por no poder dominar al fénix y de saber que es un peligro para ellos y para si mismo , todos comenzaron a caminar , peor veían buques de la nación del fuego en el lado este de la cordillera , ellos no se tenían que preocupar por ellos

zuko : maldición , es el buque de la familia real

katara : ¿ es el de el señor del fuego ?

zuko : si , pero tengo que hacer que ellos crucen la cordillera , al diablo con el señor del fuego

katara : no pierdas la fe zuko , podrás controlar al fénix y podrás derrotar a el señor del fuego

aang : katara tiene razón , si te esfuerzas , podrás hacer lo que sea

zuko : para ti es fácil decirlo , tu no tienes una bestia en tu interior que es capaz de volver al mundo cenizas en solo unos minutos

aang : aunque no lo sepas , el avatar tiene algo llamado " el estado avatar " que me permite controlar el elemento con el máximo de poder que tenga

zuko : si , pero tu lo controlas , no te vuelves loco cuando te vuelves en ese estado

aang : a decir verdad , si perdía el control , cuando vi a los monjes del templo del aire asesinados por los maestros fuego , me desespere , pero pude controlar el estado avatar , tu también puedes , la paciencia es una virtud zuko , hay veces en que es mejor no hacer nada

zuko : eso es lo mismo que rendirse

aang : no , no es lo mismo , tu solo puedes acabar con esto , pero no lo sabes

zuko : déjame en paz

katara : eres muy sabio para ser un niño aang

aang : gracias , pero me temo que zuko hace oídos sordos a mis palabras

katara : es que esta muy dolido , tiene un pasado muy duro

aang : los monjes decían que , " el hombre que no reconoce su pasado , no tendrá futuro"

todos comenzaron a caminar,cuando la mujer sentía un dolor en el abdomen, zuko y tahn decidieron que seria mejor que ella cabalgaba sobre el lobo , ella sentía un poco de miedo al ver a la criatura de pelos plateados

zuko : sera mejor que nos apuremos

katara : vean , son los buques de la nación del fuego , en el lado oeste

sokka : hay algo que no entiendo ¿ por que se llama camino de la serpiente ?

antes de que pudieran ver , una enorme serpiente colosal color verde con el abdomen azul sale del agua destrozando los buques de la nacion del fuego

zuko : ¿ eso contesta tu pregunta ?

sokka : siii ( con miedo )

zuko : sokka , escucha , esconde a ying y a tahn , ellos tienen que llegar vivos a cualquier precio

sokka se va a dentro de una grieta con la pareja , mientras aang usaba su planeador para distraer a la serpiente , zuko sobre su lobo logro acertar una poderosas llamaradas en el monstruo , katara se desliza por el agua y con las grandes olas golpeaba a la serpiente , cuando zuko se lanza sobre la serpiente , el con sus hojas se las clava el la nuca a la serpiente , el animal se sacude fuertemente , cuando zuko cae de una altura de 15 metros ,aang lo sujeta de la muñeca , mientras volaba con appa

zuko : gracias amigo

aang : para servirte príncipe zuko

zuko : si sigues hablando así , prefiero que me dejes caer

esa noche mientras descansaban , las probaciones estaban casi terminadas , zuko tomo su ultima porción de alimento y se la da a la mujer en cinta ella la toma y le da las gracias , el joven se sienta en el cordón del camino , mientras tiraba piedras al agua

katara : estas enojado , eso se nota

zuko : disculpa si te hable de esa forma

katara : descuida , conozco como es tu carácter

zuko : sabes , esa mujer aunque no lo sepa va a tener un hijo muy especial

katara :¿ eres partero ?

zuko : veo cosas que otros no ven

cuando comenzaron a caminar al día siguiente , ying comenzó a sentir que estaba muy adolorida , zuko detuvo la marcha para atenderla

katara: esta por llegar

zuko : ¿ quien llegara ?

katara : el niño , esta por dar a luz

sokka : ¿ sabes lo que haces ?

katara : claro , eh ayudado en muchos partos en la tribu agua del sur

sokka : esto no es como ayudar a una foca leopardo , es una persona

katara : tranquilo , verán , gran-gran y yo ayudamos a muchas mujeres a dar a luz , sokka nesecito una carpa , aang , necesito agua y zuko trae medicina

cuando todos se dispusieron a obedecer , la señora entro en la carpa que hizo sokka , zuko le trajo la medicina y aang varios baldes de agua , cuando zuko entro a la carpa , estaba la mujer en pleno parto , sokka entro y se desmayo al ver la acción de katara , zuko ayudo con las mantas , mientras aang se llevo a sokka

katara: bien , solo... no llora , no llora

zuko : ¿ eso es malo ?

katara : cuando los bebes nacen , comienzan a llorar , esto indica que algo anda mal

ying : no , no por favor

tahn : ¿ pueden hacer algo ?

zuko : yo si puedo hacer algo

katara : ¿ de que hablas ?

zuko mojo sus manos en la medicina que katara preparo mientras ella sostenía al bebe , el encendió sus manos , sus llamaradas eran de color verde claro , la pareja se asusto al ver que era un maestro fuego

ying : no , por favor , no le hagas daño te lo suplico

katara: por favor confíen en el

zuko sacudió sus manos encendidas y las puso sobre los ojos y el pecho de la bebe , cuando el cerro los ojos murmuro un par de palabras y luego retiro sus manos , cuando la bebe abrió los ojos comenzó a llorar , katara abrazaba a zuko por el cuello , mientras el la abrazaba de la cintura , los dos miraron como la familia estaba reunida con su hija

katara: ¿ no sabias que eras curandero ?

zuko : es hermosa esa imagen familiar

katara : ¿ de que te dieron ganas ?

zuko : a ti ¿ de que te dieron ganas ?

katara : no se , de formar una familia con hijos y un esposo , vivir en un lugar tranquilo

ying : ¿ que nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija ?

tanh : tiene que ser único para ella

zuko : al verlos , me hicieron sentir de nuevo la esperanza , quizás esa niña que recién nació sea un faro en su vida

tahn : esperanza , su nombre es esperanza

ying : esperanza , me gusta ese nombre , gracias zuko , gracias por todo

zuko : no , gracias a ustedes por ayudarme a recordar lo importante de este mundo oh , por cierto, tienen una sana maestra tierra

cuando todos siguieron caminando , vieron a lo lejos los grandes muros de la ciudad de ba-sing-se , todos comenzaron a festejar , zuko y katara se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que se miraron a los ojos

zuko : bueno ,aang , lleva a los señores en appa , nosotros iremos a ver si encontramos pistas sobre el rey tierra

todos se separaron , pero cuando zuko se monto sobre su lobo , invito a katara , ella accedio con gusto y cruzaron el muro , cuando fueron sorprendidos por los guardias que los rodearon y estaban dispuestos a matar

continuara...


	26. de vacaciones parte I

**de vacaciones parte I**

katara , sokka , aang y zuko estaban rodeados por los guardias del reino tierra , mientras los cuatro levantaban las manos , el capitán de la guardia se les acerco

lee : dejen a esos jóvenes

zuko : ¿ tu ?

lee : si , parece que fue ayer que nos vimos eh zuko

zuko : si , eso paso el mes pasado

lee : me alegro que hayan vuelto a nuestro lado

katara : escuche capitán lee , tenemos que decirle algo

lee : después de que ustedes se hayan registrado en nuestra ciudad

zuko : ¿ eh ?

lee : si , bienvenidos a ba-sing-se

cuando vieron a un montón de mujeres con maquillaje de samurai , con unos abanicos en forma de cuchillas , sokka noto que una de ellas era su amiga suki , el le lanzo pero el único que parecía no entender nada era zuko

zuko : ¿ se conocen ?

katara : si , ella es suki , es la líder de las guerreras kioshi , un grupo de resistencia de la isla kioshi

zuko : ¿ guerreras kioshi ?

sokka: si , bueno , larga historia

cuando todos bajaron del muro , comenzaron a caminar , hasta llegar al cuartel , allí , lee les entrego unos pasaportes para traspasar el muro , cuando zuko les planteo el plan de guerra , ellos le sugirieron que descansen

lee : escuche , cuando sea el momento podran entrar en batalla , pero por ahora , somos la autoridad

zuko : ¿ que sugiere ¿ que nos tomemos vacaciones en medio de una guerra ?

lee : eso es exactamente lo que digo joven , ademas créame que no le ira bien si los dai li se enteran de su presencia

zuko : ¿ me esta amenazando ?

lee : no , lo estoy protegiendo , usted señor , es la ultima esperanza para terminar con esto

cuando katara jala a zuko del brazo , los dos caminaron hasta la parte baja de la ciudad , las pobres personas de escasos recursos tenian que vivir en casas de maderas pre-fabricadas , zuko tomo de su bolsillo una bolsa de piel que tenia monedas de oro

zuko : bueno , creo que podríamos vivir en una casa buena con algo de dinero extra

katara : pero tenemos solo 59 monedas de oro , no conseguiremos algo muy bueno , quizás intermedio

zuko : ¿ no se de donde sacaste que teníamos 59 monedas de oro ?

katara : ¿ cuantas piezas de oro tenemos ?

zuko : como unas 2.534 piezas de oro

katara : ¿ de donde sacaste tanto oro ?

zuko : bueno este , hasta donde recuerdo yo...

flash back ...

zuko estaba con un traje de ninja sobre un árbol , mirando como los carruajes de gente rica pasaba por el camino real , el se puso una mascara de demonio azul y desenfundo sus dao , cuando el carruaje paso por debajo de el , zuko salto y golpeo al cochero dejándolo desmayado , cuando este con sus espadas corto el techo de madera , el rico asustado le entrega el oro a zuko , este lo toma y se escapa , el paso toda la noche repitiendo el mismo procedimiento , pero al ver que varias familias estaban en medio de la noche sin comida , el se subió al techo del cobrador de impuestos

shi : jajaja , el señor del fuego estará feliz , con este embarque de oro y plata

shu : si , timar a estos infelices es nuestro mejor golpe

zuko : denme el dinero ahora

shi : ven por el , ladron

los dos se enfrentan en un combate con armas , pero zuko barre las piernas del guardia y le saca las bolsas de monedas de oro , este ve que la ventana estaba abierta y se escapa , cuando corria para llegar al techo , el ve a los pueblerinos

zuko : esto es oro amigos y yo se los regalo

el joven con mascara de demonio lanzo las monedas al suelo que se desparramaron por todos lados , los pobres pueblerinos que habían sido robados lograron recuperar su dinero , cuando los cuatro pasaron por el pueblo zuko vio a varios niños jugando a ser el " espíritu azul " con las mismas mascaras de el

fin del flash back...

zuko : en realidad no lo recuerdo

katara : bueno , es la parte alta de la ciudad , podemos alquilar una buena vivienda

cuando llegaron a la parte alta de la ciudad , vieron grades casa dignas de los reyes , zuko entro a una casa que parecía ser especial , le recordaba la casa de donde pasaba los veranos , antes de que su vida se volviera una constante lucha contra la vida que tenia que corregir

katara : wow , esta casa es hermosa

aang : si , te luciste zuko

sokka : cuatro habitaciones , dos baños , una gran sala y una cocina , si parece que esta bien

zuko : ¿ que prefieres ?, ¿ un castillo ?

sokka : bueno , eso si seria digno de mi

katara : ignora a mi hermano , esto es precioso

aang : bueno , mejor voy a ver el resto de la ciudad

zuko : hay que hacer la división

todos : ¿ división ?

zuko : si , estamos en una ciudad , aca la gente se maneja , por unas piezas nos dirán lo que sea

sokka : ¿ cuanto tenemos ?

zuko : aun nos quedan como unas 1.225 piezas de oro

sokka : me conformo con 500

katara : no , escuchen , no sabemos por cuanto tiempo teneos que estar en este lugar , lo mas prudente es comprar lo necesario , de esa forma nos aseguraremos de que el dinero dure

aang : katara tiene razón , iré por la comida

katara : bueno , también necesitaremos ropa del reino tierra , esta ropa es muy notoria

zuko : ahh , ¿ quieres ir de compras verdad ?

katara : bueno , ya que insistes , andando

zuko : esperate atascada , sabes que odio ir de compras , ademas quiero conseguir algo mas , te veré al atardecer

katara : como quieras , me llevo 100 piezas de oro , adiós

sokka : dejaste que se llevara tanto dinero , ¿ estas loco ?

zuko : déjala , así se demorara mas tiempo

el joven príncipe sale de la casa y va hasta el mercado donde se ven varios puestos , para en uno donde hay una mujer muy anciana y una joven que resulto ser su nieta , cuando zuko ve varias canastas , la anciana le recomienda la mejor , el la paga y se va dejando a la anciana con algunas monedas extras , el va hasta uno de los puestos y cuando cayo el sol , todos estaban volviendo a su supuesto hogar , pero todos notaron que zuko era el unico que faltaba

katara :¿ donde esta ?

sokka : no se , pero dijo que tu lo veas al atardecer

aang : si , pero ya es de noche , algo le paso

cuando katara salio al patio vio a zuko caminar entre el campo , ella lo siguió y fue hasta donde estaba , cuando lo vio sentado bajo un enorme roble , el la mira de lejos y le hace señas , katara ve que estaba sentado sobre una manta de picnic y ella se acerca y zuko estaba con algo escondido en la espalda

katara :¿ que haces en este lugar ?

zuko : pensando

katara :¿ pensando ? ¿ en que ?

zuko : ¿ como seria tener una cita con una hermosa mujer ?

katara : ¿ hay algo que me quieras preguntar ?

zuko : si , ¿ quieres ir a un picnic conmigo ?

katara : claro ,¿ cuando sera ?

zuko : ¿ que te parece ?... ahora

el maestro fuego saca una canasta y katara con una sonrisa se sienta en la manta , el saca unas velas , zuko las enciende con su fuego control y los dos se sientan a cenar bajo las estrellas

continuara...


	27. de vacaciones parte II el espíritu azul

**de vacaciones parte II el espíritu azul **

katara terminaron si picnic a la luz de la luna , cuando zuko tomo la canasta y ve a varios campesinos llevando leña a su casa , el decide darles una mano , pero mientras vieron como vivían ,zuko tomo una decisión

katara : se lo que estas pensando , pero , si tu te metes , sera peor para ellos

zuko :esta bien , te doy mi palabra de que no me entrometeré

katara : ¿ lo juras ?

zuko : lo juro

lo dos se fueron directo a su nueva casa , donde estaba aagn y sokka esperando a la pareja , ellos como si nada pasaron y se fueron a sus cuartos , aang apago las velas y todos se fueron a dormir , pero se vio a una sombra salir de la casa , vestía todo de negro , pero este llevaba la cara de un demonio , el ser fantasma , fue donde vivían los grandes señores de la nación del fuego y entro a sus casas

yenty : ¿ un ladrón ? ¿ quien eres bandido ?

? : cierra la boca basura , todo lo que tengas es mio ahora

yenty : ¿ que ? , de ninguna manera , todo le pertenece al señor del fuego ozai

? : lastima que el señor del fuego , ya tenga mas que suficiente

el bandido se pone a pelear con el tesorero , pero el lo vence con facilidad , el " espíritu saca gran parte del botín y lo mete en bolsas , cuando sale , ve a varios guardias , este los derriba con mucha facilidad

guardia : detengan al ladrón

el bandido se trepa sobre las columnas de soportes , mientras ve que los guardias vienen por el , el lanza unas bombas de humo y desaparece , cuando llego a la calle , ve a varios niños durmiendo con frio , el se acerca y les entrega varias mantas y canastas de comida , pero una niña de unos seis años se le acerca por la espalda

lin : por favor , mi hermano esta enfermo

? :¿ donde esta ?

lin : en la otra calle , venga ...¿ a donde se fue

cuando la niña corrió , vio al espíritu azul curando a su hermano , este tenia las manos con unas enormes llamaradas verdes , la niña se acerco a su hermano y este le bajo la fiebre del muchacho , la niña toma un flor y se la da , el " espíritu " azul la toma y ve ese color rosado tan característico de la flor , antes de irse toma a la niña y le entrega un tiara de oro con un rubí en el centro

lin : gracias , gracias por todo

? : para servirte , si me necesitas quiero que dejes una vela en la campana de noche y vendré a ayudarte

la niña le sonríe al fantasma y esta lo abraza , el " espíritu " se trepa a los techos y se escapa , toda la noche estuvo dejando oro y comida en las casas de la gente humilde , también medicina en la casa de la gente enferme y vieja , una anciana le hizo una ofrenda de paz al espíritu salvador , a si paso la noche , ahora de mañana , katara salio de compras y vio que los niños estaban felices y sanos , ella escucho sobre que un ladrón les dejo medicina y comida esa noche

katara : disculpa jovencita , ¿ que paso anoche ?

lin : el " espíritu azul " , nos visito a noche y curo a mi hermano

katara : ¿ que ? ¿ como que lo sano ?

lin : si , yo le ofrecí una rosa y el acepto curara a mi hermano

katara : con que si eh , ¿ que mas hizo ?

lin : no puedo decirte

katara : ¿ por que no ?

lin : porque me dijo que era un secreto

katara : gracias por tu ayuda niña

lin : de nada

cuando katara fue a la casa , encontró a zuko acostado en el suelo con una pluma de pájaro en su boca y a chang durmiendo a su lado , katara cerro la puerta de mala gana y encaro a zuko de modo muy rudo

katara: te dije que no metieras mano

zuko : ¿ de que hablas ?

katara : dicen en el pueblo que un ladrón los protege por las noches

zuko : ¿ y que con eso ?

katara : zuko , te dije que no te metieras , ¿ por que no me escuchas ?

zuko : yo quiero saber ¿ de que demonios hablas ?

sokka : el " espíritu azul "

zuko : ¿ eh ?

sokka : a si lo apodan , es una fantasma que cuida del pueblo en las noches

zuko : ¿ enserio ?

sokka: si , todo el pueblo lo sabe , solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo atrapen

zuko : no si lo atrapo primero

katara : ¿ de que hablas ? , ¿déjame adivinar , buscaras al espíritu como se llame y lo enfrentaras , por ultimo lo mataras y te llevaras su cabeza ?

zuko : eso es mejor de lo que pensé , yo solo iba a sugerir que lo atrapemos entre los cuatro pero tu idea no esta tan mal

katara: dime que no es cierto

zuko : esta bien , no es cierto ¿ feliz ? , aang tenemos un espíritu que cazar

aang : lo siento zuko , pero son seres divinos , no creo que sea buena idea pelear con alguien que puede destruir el pueblo en solo segundos

sokka : aang tiene razón , mejor dejemos que siga con lo que sea que haga

zuko : bueno , mas pelea para mi , mejor nos vemos al rato

el maestro fuego salio de la casa con sus dao , cuando anocheció , la niña corrió hasta las campanas y encendió una vela azul , cuando ella se da vuelta , ve la cara del espíritu azul frente a ella

lin : tiene que ayudarnos , la gente de los campos esta muy enferma , se lo suplico

? : esta bien , pero dime ¿ donde se encuentran ?

lin : están detrás del barranco del diablo , mire , le ofrezco una flor y mi tiara

el espíritu toma la tiara y la flor , pero se pone de rodillas y le da la tiara a lin , ella miraba que este ser no tenia ojos , solo unos grandes huecos oscuros

? : esto es tuyo niña , ahora corre y busca mas enfermos

la niña sale corriendo , pero el espíritu azul , desaparece , cuando lle al barranco del diablo , vio un altar hecho humildemente por un carpintero , el veía como el pobre carpintero cuidaba a su hija que estaba enferma , el espíritu , entro por la ventana y puso sus manos en los ojos de la niña y cuando ella abre los ojos ve la cara de el espíritu , pero no grita por estar débil y con hambre , el le deja una gran canasta de comida a los pies de la cama y al padre le deja una cadena de oro con un gran diamante

shu : gra...gra...gracias

? : duerme pequeña , en la mañana estarás mejor

mientras pasaba la luna , el espíritu seguía curando a los enfermos , cuando vio que le ofrecían solo pan y agua , ya que eran gente humilde , cuando este entraba a las casas curaba a los enfermos y salia tan rápido que apenas se podía ver , luego de horas , el espíritu azul corría por los techos y vio a un grupo de ladrones robando a una madre y a su hija , el bajo y de un solo golpe los derrota , el toma las pertenencia de las mujeres y se las entrega.

a la mañana siguiente , zuko estaba fuera de la casa golpeando un árbol con sus puños , katara nota la cara de frustración de zuko y se levanta para saber de que se trata todo el problema

katara : ¿ encontraste al espíritu azul ?

zuko : es muy rápido , no pude ni alcanzarlo

katara: mejor olvida todo esto y deja que viva su inmortalidad en paz

zuko : si , tienes razón , pero hay preguntas que me puede responder

katara : ¿ como que ?

zuko : como ¿ de donde es ? ¿ quien era cuando estaba vivo ? ¿ por que aparece ahora ? cosas a si

katara : si , debe tener una vida interesante

zuko : es que no lo matare , solo quiero saber que lo impuso a hacer esto ahora

katara: esta noche lo averiguaremos , solo le preguntaremos cosas ¿ verdad ?

zuko : si , quizás me enseñe a ser un buen líder y un buen guerrero

el joven dejo de golpear el árbol y se sentó a desayunar esperando la noche para encara al legendario " espiritu azul "

continuara...


	28. el espíritu azul y la dama pintada

** vacaciones parte III el espíritu azul y la dama pintada **

katara sabia que zuko tenia algo entre manos , cuando se sentaron a desayunar , aang llego con buenas noticias

aang :¿ que creen amigos ? el espíritu azul volvio anoche

zuko : ¿ y por que son buenas noticias ?

aang : por que ayuda a mucha gente

zuko : sea como sea , el va a ser atrapado

katara : ¿ que estas tramando zuko ?

el joven maestro fuego no dijo nada y fue a fuera con sus dao , el recorio el pueblo , mientras katara lo seguía sin que el se diera cuenta , cuando llego a las campanas , vio a lin jugando con su hermano , el joven se acerca a la niña

lin : ¿ que se le ofrece ?

zuko : quiero que me digas todo sobre el " espiritu azul "

lin : no se mucho , pero se que es un ser bueno , el curo a los enfermos y dejaba comida en nuestros hogares

zuko : ¿ que mas sabes ?

lin : nada mas , solo que el aparece de noche

cunado el joven dejo a la niña , el fue hasta donde estaba katara , ella se escondió , pero zuko estaba detrás de ella

katara : ¿ que quieres ?

zuko : dejemos al espíritu azul en paz

katara : ¿ por que ? ¿ no lo querías atrapar ?

zuko : el cura a la gente y es noble , solo quiero hablar con el

cuando pasaron las horas , katara no dejo de vigilar a zuko , cuando ella se fue a dentro , vio que el cuerpo de zuko estaba tapado hasta la cabeza , katara se sentó en la entrada y veía todo lo que paso y zuko no se movió en toda la noche , cuando ella se rindió se fue a dormir , pero una sombra paso por la ventana y se fue a ver de que se trataba

katara : el espíritu azul , pero eso significa que zuko no es el espíritu azul

cuando la maestra agua se metió para adentro , el espíritu azul dejaba comida y oro en las casas de la gente humilde , cuando el salio vio una mujer de rojo con un sombrero enorme , el la siguió pero la mujer no se dejo atrapar

? : espera , no te haré daño

pero la mujer siguió corriendo , cuando ella voltea a una esquina , el espíritu azul la rodeo y ella lo ataca con su agua control , el ser la esquiva y toma a la dama pintada por la espalda , ella sintio los labios del ser en su cuello

katara : deja de hacer eso

? : tranquila katara , no te haré daño

katara : solo hay una persona en el mundo que sabe que soy la dama pintada , ¡¿ zuko?!

zuko : me atrapaste , ahora tendré que hacer algo

katara : ¿ por que haces esto ?

zuko : porque tu dijiste que no me metiera , yo no hice nada , lo hizo el espíritu azul

katara : es verdad , ¿ quieres que te ayude ?

zuko : " el espíritu azul y la dama pintada " , claro , pero ¿ te pondrás tu sexy vestido

katara : quizas lo haga , ¿ te gustaría ?

zuko : y mucho , primero lo primero , tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

katara : dalo por hecho

el espiritu azul y la dama pinta se escabulleron por las casas de la gente de alto rango , zuko tomo varios saco de oro , mientras que katara tomo las canastas de comida , ellos dejaron las cosas en las casa de la gente , cuando llegaron a cumplir la mitad del pueblo , solo faltaba la otra mitad , pero zuko vio la vela encendida en las campanas

zuko : tenemos que ir a ver que quiere lin

katara : ¿ la niña de la tiara ?

zuko : si , era la única forma de reconocerla

katara : que yo recuerde nunca me regalaste algo de joyería

zuko : oye , te regale el collar de mi madre

katara : lo se es que quería escucharte unos segundos mas

cuando llegaron , lin estaba sobre la cornisa , cuando zuko salto detras de ella , lin vio a la dama pintada

lin : ¿ quien es ella ?

zuko : es una amiga que me ayudara

lin : es muy bonita , ¿ es tu novia ?

katara se sonrojo de manera extraordinaria , ella se cubrio con el sombrero , cuando zuko apenas podia respirar del sonrojo que tenia

zuko : ¿ que sucede lin ?

lin : los soldados , destruirán el pueblo , por favor protege a los aldeanos

cuando vieron que era verdad , en el pueblo varios soldados de fuego avanzaban , zuko saco sus dao y katara sus alabardas , cuando los soldados avanzaron , el se les puso en frente

zaoh : eres el espíritu azul , un enemigo de la nación del fuego

zuko . les dare una oportunidad de salir vivos de este lugar

zaoh : jajaj , maten al ladrón

los soldados usaron su fuego ontrol , pero por obvias razones no le hiza daño , la dama pintada les aparece por detras y entre los dos rodearon a los guardias

zaoh : ¿ que es esto ?

aldeano : ¡ la dama pintada !

zaoh : ¿ dama pintada ? que estupidez

aldeano : respeta a los espíritus

zaoh ataca a zuko pero este no recibe daño , cuando el se pone a pelear con los guardias , zaoh se pone a pelear contra la dama pintada , en el ultimo ataque , zuko salta sobre los guardias y ataca con sus espadas a zaoh , este las esquiva y toma del brazo a la dama pintada , el espiritu azul recibe el fuego de los guardias , este lo toma con sus manos y hace una vuelta completa , devolviendo el ataque a los guardias

zuko : listo , esto es entre tu y yo

zaoh suelta a la dama pintada y ataca al espíritu azul , cuando el bloquea los ataque , los arqueros estaban listos para matar al ser , cuando la dama pintada uso el agua de unas vasijas para crear un escudo de hielo , las flchas dieron el en escudo , mietras zuko vio que ella lo salvo

zuko : gracias " dama pintada "

katara : para servirte

zaoh : a sabes hablar eh , bueno , eso no te durara mucho

la pelea se llevo a tal grado que los aldeanos salieron para alentar a sus defensores , cuando la dama pintada creo un pulpo de agua para retener a los guardias , ellos comenzaron a desertar , zuko estaba listo para el golpe final

zaoh : me rindo , me rindo

zuko : dile a tus hombres que se vallan y nunca vuelvan

zaoh : lo...lo haré , lo juro

cuando los soldados desertaron , zaoh tomo a la niña como rehén , zuko y katara corrieron para ayudarla pero el estaba decidido

zaoh : ahora , muestren sus caras

zuko miro a katara y ella puso sus manos en el sombrero , zuko sobre la mascara , pero la niña trato de soltarse y zaoh la apuñala con el cuchillo , zuko enojado le lanza sus dao y este es clavado en la madera con sus mangas , zuko tomo a la niña y katara le dejo ver la herida , zuko encendió sus manos y curo con mucho cuidado a la joven

lin : gracias por todo

katara : de nada , ahora tenemos que irnos

zuko : pero descuida , siempre estaremos contigo

katara levanto una cortina de niebla , mientras los aldeanos tomaban a la niña , el espíritu azul y la dama pintada desaparecían lentamente en la cortina de niebla , ellos esperarían sus regresos

continuara...


	29. la separación

**la separación **

katara y zuko corrieron después de enfrentar a los maestros fuego , los dos se escondieron en la base de las montañas , mierras zuko se saco la mascara , katara se saco el sombrero , los dos se abrazaron fuertemente por su triunfo

zuko : eso fue grandioso

katara : si solo...¿ por que me miras a si ?

zuko : te vez muy hermosa a la luz de la luna

katara : basta , me estas sonrojando

zuko comienza a besar a katara y ella tomo la cara de zuko , mientras los dos se besaban , zuko tomo a la maestra de la cintura y los dos se miraron a los ojos

zuko : ¿ por que eres tan hermosa ?

katara : tu ¿ por que eres tan guapo ?

zuko comenzó a besar salvajemente a katara , mientras ella se sacaba la parte del quimono a zuko , el deslizo su mano por su vestido , zuko con mucho lentitud le fue sacando el vestido mientras dejaba al descubierto , zuko comenzó a besar el cuello de katara , ella le quito la parte superior de quimono mientras ella gemía lentamente

azula : ahh que romántico , ¿ por que no van aun lugar oscuro ?

zuko : eres muy inoportuna

azula : no importa , conseguí algo que que me hizo muy feliz

zuko : ¿ dignidad ? ¿ donde la venden ?

mai : no te hagas el tonto , ahora tendremos que divertirnos

ty lee : antes de acabar con zuko , quiero saber ¿ quien es el chico que los acompaña ? ( susurrando a zuko )

zuko : ¿ quien ? ¿ aang ?

ty lee : a si que su nombre es aang , gracias

zuko : ¿ eh ?

ty lee se separa haciendo un giro hacia atrás , mai se tapa los ojos con la mano derecha y comienza a mover la cabeza de lado a lado , katara la miraba con cara de extrañes

zuko : si , ty lee , es una ex chica de circo

azula se preparaba para atacar , pero katara levanta una cortina de niebla , cuando azula ataca , la niebla se disipa pero su hermano y katara ya no estaban , zuko y katara se habían escapado , mientras ellos estaban escondidos , zuko noto que su lobo lo siguió , el se agacho y comenzó a acariciarlo

katara : malditas , estábamos a punto de hacer el...

zuko : ¿ ehm ?

katara : no , nada , mejor volvamos

los dos comenzaron a caminar , cuando llegaron escucharon los ronquidos de sokka , los dos entraron y se fuero al cuarto de zuko , katara tomo la ropa de sus cajones , ella estaba a punto de sacarse la mascara , katara entra y ve que zuko tenia solo sus pantalones , ella , se puso de espaldas a zuko y se quita el vestido , el se resistió a mirar el cuerpo de katara , ella se quito el vestido mietras el se sacaba las manchas de sangre de su cuerpo

katara : ¿ hay algo que quieras decirme ?

zuko : ademas de que tienes un cuerpo hermoso , no nada mas

katara : ¿ no me dirás por que te disfrazaste del espíritu azul ?

zuko : tu sabes la respuesta...

katara :¡ NO TE DES VUELTA !

zuko : esta bien , esta bien , como quieras

cuando terminaron de cambiarse , zuko salio a ver el amanecer , katara vio salir el sol junto a zuko , ella se recostó junto con el en el arbol del patio

zuko : escucha katara , hay algo que quiero saber

katara : anda , puedes preguntar

zuko : ¿ como es el ritual de compromiso en tu tribu ?

katara : ¿ me estas proponiendo algo ?

zuko : algo a si , sabes , cuando todo termine , no quiero estar solo sabes

katara : ¿ quieres venir con nosotros ?

zuko : ¿ con ustedes ? claro , sabes es la mejor proposición que me hicieron

katara : ¿ que hay de tu reino y de tu trono ?

zuko : tal vez te suene raro , pero yo dejaría todo de lado por estar contigo

katara se sonrojo al escuchar la propuesta de zuko , pero cuando los dos se pusieron de pie vieron a sokka y aang desayunando sin ellos , cuando terminaron de desayunar , comenzaron a prepara el plan de invasión , los planos marcaban perfectamente la playa , la capital de la nación del fuego

zuko : bien , necesitamos tener el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar al palacio del señor del fuego

katara : peor si entramos ¿ como ayudaremos a tu padre y a tu hermana ?

zuko : de eso me encargare , por ahora solo hay que derrotar a ozai

aang : pero no es necesario que lo mates

zuko : ¿ de que hablas ? ese monstruo debe pagar por la sangre derramada

aang : los monjes del templo del aire del oeste decían que la sangre no es la respuesta a la guerra , sino la paz

zuko : lamento decepcionarte , pero esto no es una escuela de monjes ( saliendo del cuarto )

katara : disculpa a zuko , seguro que ozai le hizo algo malo a su familia

sokka :¿ crees que la familia de zuko fue pues ...?

katara : ¿ te refieres a que fue a...se...si...nada ?

sokka : creo que si , ¿ por que nunca habla de ella ?

cuando los tres estaban discutiendo , sonó un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta , cuando abrieron , veían un pedazo de piedra atada con varias cartas

aang : parece que tenemos correo

katara: ¿ que dice ?

aang : es una carta del rey bumi ,el me enseñara tierra control

katara :¿ que mas ?

aang : hay una carta para zuko

sokka : ¿ alguna para nosotros ?

aang : no, lo siento

sokka : oh, veo

zuko : tal vez , ese informe les sirva

sokka . parece ser un informe de navegación , de la tribu agua

katara :¿ papa ?

sokka : quizás , pero están cerca , podemos ir

cuando todos vieron sus cartas , a todos tenían buenas noticias , pero cuando miraron a zuko , este tenia la carta sin abrir en sus manos , katara aprieta las manos de zuko y entre los dos abren la carta

zuko : parece que el guru , me esta esperando , dice que me puede ayudara controlar al fénix

katara: eso es genial , pero tienes que ir al templo del fénix , ¿ que tan lejos queda ?

zuko : en las montañas de la isla rokku , casi al otro lado del mundo

katara : bueno , entonces ... es el adiós

cuando todos se empezaron a preparar el viaje , los cuatro se tenían que separa , katara miro los ojos de zuko , estos estaban muy vidriosos , katara lo abraza fuertemente y le besa la mejilla , mientras zuko abrazaba a katara , aang se les lanza en el abrazo y por ultimo sokka

zuko : no... puedo respirar

todos : lo siento

cuando se separaron , zuko se monto sobre su lobo , aang se subió a appa , mientras katara y sokka irían en una barca del reino tierra , mientras zuko y aang sobre volaban , veían abajo a los miembros de la tribu agua , solo restaba que cada uno llegara a salvo a sus destinos

continuara...


	30. zuko solitario

**zuko solitario **

zuko caminaba al lado de su lobo , mientras el sol azotaba su cabeza , tanto como chang y el estaban muy agotados por el largo camino

zuko : tranquilo muchacho , cuando lleguemos encontraremos algo de comer para los dos

los dos siguieron caminando , cuando vio que en su bolso no tenia mas que su ropa y la mascara , algo que le llamo la atención es a una pareja descansando en el rio , zuko recordaba esos momentos cuando solo importaba la joven maestra agua que estaba con el

flash back ...

katara : vamos zuko , tienes que divertirte

zuko : ¿ crees que tengo tiempo para jugar ?

katara : a veces es mejor relajarse unos momentos

zuko : si , pero tu te relajas siempre

katara se despoja de su vestido y queda en traje de baño , zuko trataba de ignorarla , pero ella se zambulle en el agua

katara : zuko ven , el agua esta tibia

zuko :¿ no tienes algo mejor que hacer que jugar en el agua todo el santo día ?

katara : anda ven , no te arrugaras

zuko : esta bien , solo unos minutos

cuando los dos estaban en el agua , katara comenzó a salpicar a zuko en la cara , ella se reia cuando vio que no estaba , zuko la jalo de los pies hasta que los dos estuvieron bajo el agua , el joven la vio a los ojos y los dos juntaron sus labios

fin del flash back...

zuko : si amigo , yo también estaño a katara

los dos decidieron seguir su camino , a los pocos pasos que les quedaban , llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo , zuko bajo en un puesto donde decidió conseguir algo para comer , cuando bajo de su lobo , vio a varios soldados jugando a los dados , sin saberlo unos niños los estaban asechando

zuko : necesito algo de comer

cantinero : paga primero

zuko : una pieza de oro y me llevo el alimento

cantinero : hecho

cuando zuko pago la mercancía , los niños atacaron a los guardias con huevos , ellos se escondieron , mientras el capitán de la guardia se levantaba y vio a zuko

shi : ¿ crees que es divertido lanzar huevos ?

zuko : no

shi : ¿ sabes que somos soldados del reino tierra ?

zuko : me vale

el capitán tomo los sacos que zuko tenia y se los llevo , mientras el muchacho salio de entre los leños del lugar

lee : gracias por no delatarme

zuko : ¿ quienes son esos tipos ?

lee : son solo soldados , pero no son como los otros

zuko : mejor me voy

lee : no , espera , te ayudare y le daré de comer a tu lobo mascota

zuko decidió escoltar al joven muchacho , mientras el se monto sobre el " rey ojos de fuego " , el muchacho parecía a ver tomado aprecio a su lobo , cuando llegaron a una granja humilde con algunos animales , el chico bajo y llamo a sus padres

kia : lee , ¿ quien es ese joven ?

lee : mama , el solo enfrento a los soldados que estaban en el pueblo

punh : si alguien tiene las agallas para enfrentar a esos matones , es bienvenido en esta casa

zuko : se los agradezco , pero tengo que irme

kia : primero comerá algo , se dará un baño y descansara

la joven madre le sonaba muy familiar , casi parecía a la joven que el estañaba tanto , zuko acento con la cabeza y se dedico a llevar a su lobo al establo

punh : escucha , hasta que este el almuerzo ,¿ que tal si me ayudas un poco ?

zuko : no hay problema

mientras los dos terminaban de techar uno de los corrales , el joven decidió interrogar a zuko para saber de el

lee : ¿ de donde vienes ?

zuko : de muy lejos

lee : ¿ a donde vas ?

zuko : aun no lo se

lee : ¿ por que es esa cicatriz ?

la pregunta hizo que zuko se martillara el pulgar , el trato de no enojarse con el niño , pero ese golpe si que dolia

puhn : lee , no tienes que preguntar cosas que la gente no quiere hablar

lee : esta bien

kia : bueno , el almuerzo esta listo

cuando zuko termino vio a la familia comiendo , el bajo del techo y decidió acompañarlos , esa noche , zuko paso la noche en el establo , cuando lee entro y tomo las dao de zuko , este salio sin hacer ruido , pero zuko abrió los ojos y siguió a lee hasta un campo de arboles secos , el chico pretendía usar las dao pero no lo lograba

zuko : a si no es como se usan chico

el muchacho se asusto y se da vueltas al ver al maestro fuego parado frente a el , cuando el muchacho agacha la cabeza , le entrega las dao a zuko , este las toma y decide explicar como se usan

zuko : debes saber , que las espadas dao son una espada en dos partes , no pienses que son dos espadas porque no lo son , son una misma espada

lee : mi hermano lhu solía enseñarme cosas a si

zuko : ¿ donde esta tu hermano ?

lee : esta en la guerra , el y los otros jóvenes de mi pueblo

cuando amaneció , zuko se preparo para su viaje , la madre de lle decidió darle algo de comida para su viaje , el se monto a su lobo pero no contaba con que el chico estaría muy apegado a el

lee : ¿ no puedes quedarte ?

zuko : lo siento , pero tengo que irme

cuando el tomo la comida , la guardo en su bolso , cuando vio su cuchillo , el lo tomo y se lo arrojo a lee como regalo

lee : ¿ para mi ?

zuko : lee el grabado de la hoja

lee : " hecho en el reino de la tierra "

zuko : del otro lado

lee : " no te rindas sin dar pelea "

zuko : adiós , gracias por todo

cuando el joven maestro se fue aparecieron los soldados del reino tierra , ellos vieron a la familia y la encararon con mas de un hombre

shi :hola señores

puhn : ¿ que quieren ?

lee : ustedes otra vez , son muy molestos

shi : ¿ tienes agallas ? enfrentame

zuko : ¿ por que no peleas contra mi ? , salgan de esta granja o los perjudicare

shi : de acuerdo , pero casi se me olvida , el pelotón de tu hijo fue capturado , lo ultimo que supe es que le ponen uniformes de la nación del fuego y los paran en el campo sin armas

puhn :no mereces ese uniforme de soldado

los soldados salieron de la granja y el padre de familia estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra para traer de nuevo a su hijo a su casa , aunque sentía pena , zuko tenia que llegar a lo del guru para terminar con la guerra , después de una caminata , el se hecho a orillas del rio pensando ¿ como reparara el daño por la guerra

kia : forastero , por favor necesito que me ayudes

zuko : ¿ que sucedió ?

kia : los soldados tienen a lee , cuando te fuiste , ellos volvieron y lee los amenazo con un cuchillo , no se de donde lo saco , pero dijeron que si el tenia edad para pelear , lo mandarían a la guerra , no sabia a quien mas recurir

zuko : iré por tu hijo

cuando zuko llego al pueblo al atardecer , vio que los soldados habían atado a lee a un poste , cuando el llego dejo a su lobo de lado , los soldados salieron de sus escondites para encarar al forastero

lee : sabia que vendrías

shi : viniste , lamentaras haber venido

zuko : ¿ estas bien lee ?

shi : ahora estas bajo arresto

zuko : ustedes , no merecen ser llamados soldados , solo son un grupo de bravucones que abusan de los débiles , ustedes me enferman

shi : matenlo

el primer guardia ataca a zuko con su lanza y el la rompe en tres pedazos con sus ante brazos , los segundos atacaron , pero zuko le patea la punta de la lanza y esta se rompe , el segundo lo ataca con un golpe cortante , el se agacha y con el mango de sus dao lo golpea en el estomago , los soldados salen corriendo , cuando quedo solo el capitán de la guardia

shi : bueno , somos tu y yo

el soldado dejo ver dos martillos y zuko sus dao , el ataca , pero zuko bloquea fácilmente , el soldado tomo varias piedras y zuko las cortaba con mucha dificultada , el maestro tierra le lanza una corriente de piedras que impactan en el pecho de zuko , el cae al suelo inconsciente

shi : ves te dije que no podías ganar

el lider de los soldados lo iba a matar con un golpe de gracia , el se levanta con sus ojos hecho furia y derritió el mago del martillo con sus manos , cuando tomo sus hojas , creo una gran barrera de fuego y el soldado fue vencido

shi : ¿ quien eres tu ?

zuko : soy zuko , príncipe de la nación del fuego y ultimo de los guerreros fénix , vete de este pueblo y nunca vuelvas

los soldados son desterraderos del pueblo , cuando el se repuso , fue a desatar a lee , es lo mira con los ojos vidriosos

zuko : esto es tuyo

lee : gracias , majestad

zuko : nunca te olvidare lee

el joven maestro le entrega el cuchillo a lee y se monta en su lobo , kia y lee miran como su salvador sale del pueblo en dirección al oeste , el solo pensaba en volver a controlar al fenix y destruir a ozai y a todo a quien lo desafie

continuara...


	31. la caida de ba-sing-se parte I

**la caída de ba sing se parte I**

zuko paso tiempo tratando de encontrar el templo del guru patik , cuando llego al templo , estaba todo muy callado , el vio las escaleras , y subió con cuidado hacia arriba del templo , cuando llego a la fuente , el vio al guru sentado con las piernas cruzadas meditando , zuko se acerco y el reacciono

patick : ¿ lograste tu paz interior joven maestro ?

zuko : lo hice , como prometí

patik : muy bien

zuko : oiga , ¿ como puedo hacer para controlar al fénix ?

patik : primer bebe esto

zuko hace fondo blanco y cuando cinte el horrible sabor lo escupe y siente como la boca se le quemo , el miro el fondo con asco

zuko : que asco , sabe a jugo manzana con ajo y Chile picante

patik : eso es lo que es

_mientras tanto ..._

sokka y katara navegaban por una balsa cuando fueron a parar a la isla cola de ballena , donde se supone que estaba la flota de la tribu agua , cuando vieron que los guerreros agua los guiaron hasta la carpa del líder de la resistencia y padre de sokka y katara

sokka : por fin , veremos a nuestro padre

katara : por fin , no puedo esperar mas

los dos hermanos entraron y vieron a su padre hakoda sentado , el se levanto de la mesa , cuando vio a sus hijos parados frente a el , katara corrió a los brazos de su padre , sokka se acerco , pero cuando hakoda los abrazo , no se atrevían a separarse otra vez

sokka : me alegro de verte

hakoda : me alegro mucho de volverlos a ver hijos mio , gracias , ¿ donde están sus amigos ?

katara : están entrenando para terminar esta guerra

kokc : señor , tenemos que preparar las defensas

hakoda : atención guerreros es hora de pelear otra vez

katara : ¿ que hacemos nosotros ?

hakoda : escucharon mis ordenes , todas las tropas al campo de batalla

sokka y katara : si señor

las tropas salieron , pero los ignoraron , algo pasaba , katara decide llevar a las tropas a ba-sing-se , para saber ¿ por que no los atacaron ? , mientras sokka y hakoda prepararon las defensas para pelear contra la nación del fuego

_en el templo de los fénix ..._

zuko y patik estaban en medio de la noche tratando de entrenar para lograr controlar al fénix , zuko estaba muy cansado por el desvelo

patik : para controlar al fénix , debes abrir todos tos chis , ¿ sabes que son los chis ?

zuko : ¿ que son los chis ?

patik : ah ya veo , empezare con lo básico , los chis son las energías que te permiten canalizar el poder , el agua fluye en este arroyo como la energía en tu cuerpo , como ves , el agua pasa por distintos estanques antes de segir fluyendo

zuko : entonces ¿ los chis son como estanques de energía en nuestro cuerpo ?

patik : correcto , si solo hubiera agua , el estanque fluiría limpio y puro , pero hay veces en que caen cosas en el y ¿ que crees que pasa ?

zuko : el arroyo no fluye

patik : si , pero si abrimos en camino entre los estanques...

zuko : la energía fluye libre

patik : si , veras tu tienes 7 chi en tu cuerpo , cada uno tiene un propósito y se bloquean con un tipo especifico de emoción , pero empiezas y lo terminas

zuko : haré lo que digas

patik : primero abriremos el chi de la tierra se ubica en la base de la columna tiene que ver con la super vivencia y se bloquea con el miedo ¿ que vez ?

zuko: veo un volcán , y fénix , que trata de ayudar , pero cae a la lava , el es capturado por maestros tierra y trata de soltarse

patik : concéntrate , tu visión no es real , te preocupa tu super vivencia , pero tienes que vencer el miedo

zuko : listo

patik : abriste el chi de la tierra , felicidades

zuko : gra...gra...gracias

patik : ahora abriremos ...

zuko : el chi del agua

patik : bien joven príncipe , este chi tiene que ver con el placer y lo bloquea la culpa , mira en tu alma ¿ por que te culpas ?

zuko : por no detener la guerra , por no poder controlar a la bestia , lastime a mucha gente inocente

patik : acepta la culpa , todo eso es pasado y no dejes que nublen y envenenen tu energía , si quieres perdonar al fénix, es necesario perdonarte antes

zuko : lo hice por katara

patik : bien joven , el tercero es el chi de fuego y se encuentra en el centro del estomago

zuko : yo tenia entendido que era hambre

patik : que simpático , bueno sigamos , este chi se vincula con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea con la vergüenza , ¿ de que te avergüenzas joven ?

zuko : cuando perdí a mi madre , lastime a katara y destruí la base del reino tierra

patik : eres un guerrero fénix , por lo tanto tienes sentimientos humanos como animal

zuko : shshshsh

patik : mhm , ese chi no se abrió como un arroyo , mas bien parece un eructo

zuko sabe a jugo de manzana con ajo , peor hay algo mas ¿ pepinos ?

patik : mhm , el cuarto chi , se encuentra en el corazón y se vincula al amor , pero se bloquea con el dolor , deja salir todo el dolor y aflicción

zuko : madre , tío , aang , sokkka ...katara

patik : perdiste a mucha gente en tu joven vida , pero el amor no desaparece y siempre vuelve en forma de una nueva figura

zuko :¡ katara !

patik : deja que el dolor se valla , déjate fluir

zuko : ahh

patik : muy bien , ¿ tienes hambre ?

zuko : no gracias ,

patik : el quinto chi es el del sonido y se encuentra en la garganta , es el de la verdad y se bloquea con la mentira , las que nos decimos a nosotros mismo, ¿ quien eres ?

zuko : soy el hijo del señor del fuego ozai y el ultimo de los guerreros fénix

patik : no puedes mentir quien eres , debes aceptar que eres el hijo de ozai y el es tu padre

zuko : soy el hijo del señor del fuego ...

patik : muy bien , el sexto es el chi de la luz y tiene que ver con el discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión , la ilusión mas grande de este mundo es la de la separación

zuko : como las cuatro naciones

patik : si , somo somos solo pueblo , pero vivimos separados

zuko : pero vivimos separado , todo esta conectado

patik : a si es , hasta la separación de la vida es una ilusión .bien abriste el chi , solo te falta uno

zuko : estoy preparado

patik : cuando abras este chi , podrás entrar y salir del fénix a voluntad y tendrás un completo control de el

zuko : empecemos

patik : este es el chi mas importante es el del pensamiento , es pura energía cósmica y se bloquea con los lazos ¿ que te ata a este mundo ?

zuko : una joven maestra agua , parece tener ojos azules , me esta llamando y creo que me habla , es muy hermosa

patik : ahora , libérate de esos lazos , déjalos fluir , olvídalos

zuko : ¿ que ? , no quiero olvidar a katara , yo...yo ... yo la amo

patik : tienes que aprender , que la energía cósmica del universo no podrá fluir dentro de ti

zuko : ¿ por que elegiría la energía cósmica en vez de katara ?

patik : debes aprender a desligarte

zuko : no puedo , no quiero olvidar a katara

patik : zuko , tienes que aprender a dominar el fénix , de otro modo la dañaras seguro , tienes que abrir este chi , entrégate

zuko : muy bien

patik : ¿ que vez joven ?

zuko : veo un camino en el espacio , un fénix , me esta llamando , sus plumas son rojas , no son naranjas , se volvio mas chiquito , es amarillo y ahora es blanco

antes de que zuko pudiera tocar al fénix , siente la voz de katara ya que ella y su tropa fueron atrapados , zuko rechazo al fénix quien se volvió salvaje , mientras el corría pero se perdio en el camino , cuando abrio los ojos , tomo sus espadas y fue a su lobo

zuko : katara esta en peligro

patik : no puedes hacer nada

zuko : ya veras que si puedo

patik : ¡ zuko !

el joven salio volando con su lobo desenfundando sus espadas , mientras se acercaba a ba-sing-se , katara sabia que zuko estaba lejos , mientras el pensaba en salvar a katara , zuko se lamentaba por no poder liberar al fénix , solo restaba que nada malo pasara

continuara...


	32. la caida de ba-sing-se parte II

**la caída de ba sing se parte II**

katara y su fuerza de ataque fue capturada por lo los dai le, cuando ellos fueron al encuentro del lider , era en realidad azula quien controlaba a los dai le

azula : vaya , parece que tenemos a la mujer indicada

katara : azula , ¿ que quieres con zuko ?

azula : ¿ yo ? nada , pero mi padre quiere ver al hijo prodigio

cuando katara vio de las sombras a un hombre vestido de rojo con una corona en forma de fuego , katara vio al hombre de pelo negro y ojos ambar

katara : ¡¿ ozai ?!

ozai : parece que me conoces , tu eres la primera maestro agua capturada en ba-sing-se , debes sentirte honrada

katara : tu , jamas le ganaras a zuko

ozai : oh ¿ eso crees ?

katara : ¿ que esta tramando ?

ozai : por casualidad , se cual es la única debilidad de un fénix , sabes ¿ por que el oro es tan valioso ?

katara : ¿ que ?

ozai : por casualidad , me entere de que una flecha de oro puede matar a un fénix , ahora , se que zuko no lo usara , pero lo obligare

cuando los dai le se llevaron a katara ,ozai preparo la flecha , el la guardo en su manga , mientras zuko se acercaba en su lobo , cuando fue interceptado por aang y appa , quienes se dirigían a ba-sing-se

aang : zuko , sube rapido

zuko : tenemos problemas graves

cuando los dos fueron a ba-sing-se , fuero atrapados por los dai le , zuko y aang se defendieron , mientras avanzaban los dos vieron a los soldados de la tribu agua , el vio a su tio y fue tras el

Iroh : zuko , tienes que salir de este lugar

zuko : no , tengo que sacar a katara y enfrentar a mi padre

Iroh : no , eso es lo que el quiere

zuko : entonces se lo daré

los dos fueron a el castillo y vieron a los dai le quienes llevaban a katara y escoltaban a azula y ozai , ellos lo siguieron hasta un túnel , mientras zuko alumbraba con una pequeña llamarada en su mano y su tio noto que estaba muy nervioso

Iroh : sabes , creo que si dominaste el fénix , podrás derrotar a azula y ozai

zuko : tio , creo que no es momento para eso

Iroh : ¿ hay algo que quieres preguntarme ?

zuko : si , creo que soy bastante estúpido , para dominar al fénix , tenia que hacer algo que no quiero

Iroh : ¿ como que ?

zuko : olvidar a katara y a mis amigos

Iroh : creo que fuiste sabio joven príncipe , elegir a tus amigos y la felicidad en vez del poder eso fue inteligente , algo que tu padre no comprendió

después de una larga caminata , zuko apago la llamarada y vio a katara encadenada como un animal , el saco sus espadas , pero aang le salto por detrás

zuko : gracias por el susto

aang : lo siento , escucha no tienes que pelear con ellos ahora , puedes esperar

zuko : aang ¿ confías en mi ?

aang : si , ¿ que tiene que ver con esto ?

zuko : si fallo , quiero que cuides a katara

los dos salieron de sus escondites y fueron atacados por los dai le , aang usaba su bastón , mientras zuko usaba sus dao , los dai le eran rápidos , pero zuko logro interceptar todos los ataques , aang creo un remolino de aire , cuando zuko derribo a los últimos dai le , el con sus espadas corto las cadenas y katara se lanza a los brazos de zuko

katara : sabias que vendrías

zuko : si , yo te sacare de este lugar

katara : no , tienes que irte antes de que ...

ozai : ¿ no me presentas a tu novia ?

zuko : parece que no me dejas vivir en paz

ozai ataca a su hijo con bolas de fuego , azula lo rodea de la espalda y el la esquiva , mientras los dos peleaban contra el maestro fuego , katara ayudaba a aang y a Iroh contra los dai le , zuko no sentia piedad por los ataque contra ellos

ozai : por lo visto el destierro es un castigo muy bondadoso contra los traidores

zuko : ¿ traidor ? , ¿ por que crees que ganaste un duelo ?

ozai : porque eres débil , eres las vergüenza de tu nación

zuko : no es debilidad valorar la vida , ademas ¿ crees que es justo ? retar a duelo a un muchacho de 13 años

ozai : hice eso para enseñarte una lección

zuko : ¿ por defender a mi gente ?

ozai : parece que tu tio te formo a su imagen

zuko : si es verdad , el fue mas un padre para mi que tu

ozai escucho las desafiantes palabras de zuko y lo ataco con todo su poder , zuko lo bloquea y trata de atacar , pero los dai le y azula le impedían el paso , zuko totalmente enfurecido ataca a los guerreros , mientras aang y katara estaban siendo rodeados , zuko vio que no había salida alguna

zuko : aang , katara , salgan de este lugar

aang : no nos iremos sin ti

katara : no lo hagas

zuko . no tengo otra opción , lo siento katara

el joven se encero en una esfera de fuego para cumplir con su cometido , los dai le lo atraparon un un bola de tierra y de piedras , cuando zuko comenzó a liberar al fénix , de la prisión de piedra , se vio un pilar de fuego , katara y aang vieron como zuko se elevaba sobre los dai le , ellos creyeron que ya ganarían , pero ozai preparo su arco

zuko : ahora , soy uno con el fénix

mientras el destruía a todos , trataba de dominar a la bestia , antes de hacerlo ,azula le dispara un rayo de energía a la nuca , donde según algunos , era el punto débil de los fénix , ozai no tuvo necesidad de usar la flecha , mientras zuko se desplomaba , con sus ultimas fuerzas envía una alada contra la columna de soporte y la cueva s empieza a caer

Iroh : ¡zuko !

aang no podía creer que zuko haya sido vencido , los ojos de katara se llenaron de lagrimas , mientras el príncipe caía con los ojos en blanco , aang y katara se acercaron al cuerpo casi sin vida de su amigo , los dai le los rodearon , pero el avatar creo un remolino de viento y la tierra les sirvió de pantalla , Iroh les dio mas tiempo , mientras el peleaba contra los dai le , fue atrapado , aang y katara se llevaron el cuerpo de zuko

ozai : ¡ el guerrero fénix a caído ! ,adelante guerreros hacia la victoria

las paredes de ba-sing-se cayeron a manos de los guerreros de la nación del fuego , las tropas entraron y comenzaron a atacar a los guerreros del reino tierra , mientras sokka , aang , katara sacaban a zuko quien parecía que estaba muerto , ella con su agua control sintió los débiles pulsos de su corazón

aang : ¿ se recuperara ?

katara : no lo se , ese ataque fue muy poderoso

sokka : no podemos hacer nada , perdimos

continiara...


	33. el despertar

**el despertar **

después de la derrota del guerrero fénix , en ba-sing-se , todos se retiraron , al no poder hacer nada , la ciudad mas poderosa había caído en manos de la nación del fuego , los guerreros del reino tierra fueron divididos , mientras el príncipe , se despertó de un largo y profundo sueño

zuko : ¿ donde estoy ?, es una nave de la nación del fuego , no me llevaran con vida

el joven se levanto de la cama totalmente adolorido , con varios metros de vendas en su cuerpo , cuando tomo sus dao , el vio a varios guardias , zuko los ataco con su fuego control , pero ellos comenzaron a perseguirlo , mientras zuko salio a la cubierta del barco y vio a varios soldados , pero uno de ellos era muy enano , cuando lo ataca con su fuego control , este lo esquiva y lo ataca con aire control

zuko : ¿ aang ?

aang : el mismo

zuko : ¿ que demonios pasa ? ¿ por que te vistes a si ?

sokka : se llama camuflaje , ademas estamos navegando aguas muy peligrosas

zuko : ¿ que me paso ?

katara : fuiste atacado por azula a la nuca , eso te impidió controlar al fénix

zuko : ¿ azula me ataco por la espalda ? , no me extraña

katara : pensé que estabas muerto

zuko : se necesita mas que eso para matarme

katara : oye , escucha , tenemos que sacarte de este lugar , hay muchos barcos vigías

zuko : tengo que volver a ba-sing-se , tenemos que...ah

katara: no podras volver , estas mal herido

zuko : a ver ¿ que paso cuando me derrotaron ?

katara : bueno ...

flash back ...

zuko estaba a punto de despertar a fénix , pero azula lo impidió con un rayo a la nuca de su hermano , cuando cayo , el señor del fuego ordeno que todas las tropas avanzaran , mientras la ciudad caía en llamas , aang logro sacar a su amigo a arrastras

Iroh : saquen a zuko de este lugar , les daré tiempo

los dos obedecieron , pero cuando llegaron , la nación del fuego logro capturar al general Iroh , mientras katara tomo el agua del manantial , producto de la tribu agua del norte , decidió curar a zuko , mientras volaban , el abrió los ojos y luego los cerro , a los pocos minutos , se toparon con unos barcos de la nación del fuego , aang logro capturar uno de los barcos para escapar

fin del flash back...

zuko : ¿ mi tio fue atrapado ?

katara : me temo que si , tu padre ordeno encarcelarlo

zuko : tengo que volver por el

aang : no , no puedes pelear

sokka : aang tiene razón , contigo tenemos un arma secreta

zuko : ¿ un arma secreta ?

sokka: si , todos creen que estas muerto , ahora solo es cuestión de esperar y bamh , cuando el señor del fuego menos se lo espero , lo sorprendemos , lo capturamos y fin de la guerra

katara : eso suena muy razonable

zuko : ¿ todos creen que morí en ba-sing-se ?

katara : si , hasta tu padre te cree muerto

aang : se que es duro , pero aprovechemos esta ventaja

zuko : ¿ VENTAJA ? ¿ CREES QUE ES UNA VENTAJA QUE ESTE MUERTO ?

katara : zuko , relájate

zuko : ¡ NO PUEDO RELAJARME ! , TODO EL MUNDO ESTA EN PELIGRO ¿ COMO PUEDEN DECIR ESO ?

aang : escucha , no servirá de nada que grites , eso te empeorara

zuko : iré a ba-sing-se , con ustedes o sin ustedes

cuando el empecinado maestro fuego tomo sus dao , sokka lo golpea en la nuca y el cae desmallado , todos miran lo que paso y sokka lo carga en sus hombros

katara : ¿ fue realmente necesario ?

sokka : claro ,si no , perderíamos una oportunidad única

aang : no se ,creo que se te paso la mano , cuando despierte te matara

aang y sokka llevaron a zuko a su cuarto , mientras katara le cambiaba las vendas , cuando llegaron a un puerto , zuko volvió a abrir los ojos

zuko : ¿ que me paso ?

katara : te desmallaste y luego te trajimos

zuko : no siento mis dedos

katara: es porque , recibiste un ataque muy fuerte

zuko : ¿ quiero preguntarte algo ?

katara : anda , pregunta

zuko : tu , ¿ serias capaz de olvidar todo y a todos con tal de salvar el mundo ?

katara : bueno , creo que tener poder es algo muy útil , pero en exceso te corrompe fácil

zuko : debes pensar que soy un fracaso

katara : no es cierto , creo que fuiste muy inteligente al elegir a tus amigos en vez del poder

zuko : lo mismo me dijo mi tio

katara : lo extrañas mucho ¿ verdad ?

zuko : si , pero todavía te tengo a ti , a aang y a sokka

cuando katara decide curar a zuko , nota los grandes cortes que tiene en el cuerpo , ella decide cocer las heridas , cuando son sorprendidos por lo maestros fuego , zuko toma sus espadas , pero katara lo empuja contra la pared y cierra la puerta

zuko : ¿ que haces ?

katara : lo mismo te pregunto . ¿ estas loco ?

zuko : no , ellos son demasiados

katara : ellos no saben que estas vivo, no arruines el plan

aang y sokka convencen a los maestros que daban ronda , cuando zuko siente que sus piernas se adormecen , cuando todo paso , ellos arriban en la costa de la isla cola de ballena , mientras se cambiaban de ropa , katara y aang van a buscar a zuko

zuko : ¿ que sucede ahora ?

aang : iremos a comer algo ¿ quieres venir ?

zuko : claro , me muero de hambre

katara : pero tenemos que hacer algo con esa cicatriz

zuko : ¿ de que hablas ?

katara : tienes que esconderte

zuko : no saldré si me tengo que esconder

aang : te entiendo , bueno , te traeremos algo

después de una cena , aang volvió con varios platos para su amigo , pero antes de entrar , se los da a katara , ella los toma y cuando entra zuko no estaba , tampoco sus espadas dao , ella deja caer los platos y sale a cubierta , donde estaba aang , hakoda y sokka

aang : ¿ que paso ?

katara : se fue , el se fue

mientras aang lo salio a buscar en appa , zuko con su lobo volaba en dirección a ba-sing -se , el estaba realmente amargado por la derrota que paso y ahora quería poner de nuevo los puntos

zuko : vuela mas rápido bestia , tengo que enfrentar a ozai , ¿ desafías al fénix ?

aang : no puedes pelear así joven

zuko :¿ aang ?

rokku : escucha muchacho , tu eres el líder de tu nación , si tu mueres ozai ganara

zuko : ¡¿ avatar rokku ?!

mientras zuko trataba de aterrizar , el cae al agua en medio de las grandes olas , el se sostenía en un tronco y se acercaba a la orilla , con sus espadas desenfundadas esperaba su revancha , mientras aang , sokka y katara lo buscaban en medio de la tormenta

aang : no veo nada por la lluvia

katara : tenemos que encontrarlo

sokka : descuida , si sabemos algo de zuko , es que el jamas se rinde

cuando llegaron a la orilla , vieron al joven , tendido en la arena siendo picoteados por las gaviotas , katara y sokka lo levantan y lo ponen de pie

zuko : no , no , tengo que...

katara : no tienes que hacer nada , ¿ por que insiste en pelear ?

zuko : porque no quiero tener mas miedo de lo que pueda pasar

katara : no , jamas nos separarnos

la maestra agua y el maestro aire abrazaron fuertemente a zuko , este sentía el cuerpo muy cansado , mientras sokka veía la lava que caía del volcán

zuko : bueno , solo resta una cosa por hacer

sokka . pues hazlo rápido , o sino seremos quemados vivos

zuko : si alguien nota estas espadas , lo mas probable es que nos ataque , es por eso que tienen que desaparecer

aang : ¿ que harás ?

zuko lanzo sus espadas a la lava , para que nadie lo persiguiera , mientras aang lo ayudaba a caminar para lelgar a appa

zuko : aang

aang : ¿ que pasa ?

zuko : gracias , gracias por ayudarme a decidir

aang : de nada amigo mio

continuara...


	34. nuevos pañuelos

**nuevos pañuelos **

luego de horas de viaje , los cuatro llegaron a las costas de la nación del fuego para planear la invasión , ellos pasarían como ciudadanos comunes y corrientes , zuko tenia la vista debilitada por el rayo que recibió , por lo que tuvo que cuidar sus ojos , katara tomo su banda y le envolvió los ojos a zuko , este quedo completamente " ciego "

zuko : bueno , solo resta encontrar nuevos trajes para pasar desapercibido

sokka : ¿ para que ?

zuko : se que esto les sonara raro , pero es mejor que pasen como ciudadanos de la nación del fuego o ¿ prefieres esconderte en una cueva y comer insectos ?

aang : zuko tiene razón , ademas faltan dos semanas para atacar , descansemos un poco , mañana empieza el verano

sokka : olvídalo , prefiero quedarme en esta cueva gracias

zuko : lastima , la nación del fuego ,tiene la carne mas tierna y sabrosa del mundo

sokka : ¿ en serio ?

zuko : si , el cordero es tan tierno que se deshace en tu boca , el cerdo es tan grande que es como comerte una montaña y la carne de vaca , es la mejor del mundo

katara : zuko , me vas a dar nauseas , deja de hablar por un momento

sokka : katara no come carne

cuando zuko sintió los brazos de katara , como zuko tenia que cuidar sus ojos , ella lo llevo hasta donde había un gran tender con trajes de la nación del fuego , luego de " pedir prestada " la ropa , ellos volvieron a la cueva , pero zuko sentía la venda muy molesta

katara : se que te molesta , pero tienes que dejarte la venda puesta , recuerda que si fuerzas de mas tus ojos podrías perder la vista

zuko : lo se , pero me estoy hartando de esto

katara: descuida para eso estoy yo

cuando zuko toco la cara de katara , ella tomo las manos del maestro y se trato de acercar a los labios de zuko , pero sokka y aang llegaron con la típica protesta de siempre

aang : ¿ podemos comer algo ?

sokka : si , tu nos prometiste llevarnos a comer algo

zuko : esta bien , pero no quiero nada de tonterías ¿ de acuerdo ?

aang y sokka : hecho

los cuatro comenzaron a caminar , mientras zuko se movía despacio , logro sentir el calor de la mano de katara sobre sus manos , el podía sentir el fuego interno de los seres vivos , algo que su tio le enseño como método de defensa

sokka : es verdad , la carne es gigante

aang : me conformo con algo dulce

katara: que asco , prefiero comer papas de la basura

zuko : como quieras , nosotros tenemos hambre

sokka : ¡ por fin a comer !

zuko : te traeré mi postre , después hablamos

mientras katara tendría una hora para ella misma , noto que los puestos de comida eran todos de carne , ella ya estañaba ese olor a ciruelas de mar que solía comer en la tribu agua del sur , pero le llamo la atención un puesto

katara : esto es grandioso , sabia que estarían en todos lados

ella corrió a un puesto donde vendían los chocolates , algo que ella era comería sin problemas , mientras se los compro a la anciana , ella se sentó debajo de unos arboles para comer , pero un grupo de soldados la sorprendió

soldado : tu niña , la de la caja

katara : ¿ me habla a mi ?

soldado : tu no tienes que estar en este lugar

katara : bueno yo soy de las colonias del reino tierra y...

soldado : la próxima vez que te escapes , quítate el uniforme de la escuela

katara es llevada a una secundaria de la nación del fuego , donde ella es introducida en un salón de clases , con mujeres que tenían su mismo vestido y los hombres tenia un quimono pero con el mismo diseño

shun : bueno , la chica nueva ¿ de donde eres ?

katara : bueno yo...

shun : oh ' pero con solo ver tu postura y el respeto con el que me hablas debo suponer que eres de las colonias del reino tierra

katara : si , es verdad

shun : bueno , siéntate , empezaremos con las clases

katara recorre el salón de clases buscando un lugar vació , al encontrarlo junto a una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones , ella parecía ser muy solitaria , pero algo le extrañaba de esa chica

sho : hola nueva , soy sho

katara: mucho gusto , oye , ¿ que pasa ahora ?

sho : nada , saldremos al descanso , ¿ que almorzaras ?

katara :¿ almorzar ?

sho : entiendo , en las escuelas del las colonias comías en la escuela

katara : eh...eh... si , eso es

sho : descuida , te compartiré mi almuerzo

la sombría chica acompaño a katara , ella no entendía nada de ¿ como se mezclo en un salón de clases ? , cuando llegaron al patio , vio varios prados verdes , al parecer esa escuela tenia reglas muy estrictas , una de ellas es que no se podía hacer fuego control , por lo que ella estaría a salvo

katara: oye , gracias por la manzana

sho : cuando quieras , sabes me gusta la fruta , pero a mi hermano mayor no le gusta y dice que soy rara

katara: te entiendo , mi hermano mayor también solo come carne , el cree que soy muy rara por comer frutas y verduras

sho : si , que se queden su carne , nosotras viviremos mas

cuando las dos se estaban riendo , una de las estudiantes patea a la chica por detrás y katara se levanta para ayudarla ,al ver que tenia una arrogancia parecida a la de azula , pero con la diferencia que ella es hija de un guerrero real

m'hi : ese es mi lugar

sho : lo siento , no lo sabia

katara: este árbol , no tiene tu nombre

m'hi : escucha , chica de las colonias , si no quieres tener un año pesado no te metas conmigo

katara: no me provoques

las dos se separaron , mientras las amigas de la abusiva le daban la burla , pero las demás estudiantes la veían como la loca del grupo quien se enfrento a la bravucona del grupo

sho : tienes agallas , te enfrentaste tu sola a la abusiva

katara: déjame adivinar , son esas chicas ricas y malcriadas que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran ¿ verdad ?

sho : si , pero eso fue asombroso

cuando salio de la escuela , la luna ya estaba en pleno cielo , katara corrió hasta llegar a la cueva , encontrando a zuko sentado esperando a que ella volviera

katara : escucha , tengo una explicación para esto

zuko : habla

katara: estaba en la escuela secundaria

zuko : ¿ en la secundaria ?

katara: si , conocí a chicas divertidas , fuimos de compras , cenamos juntas y nos maquillamos

zuko : te guarde tu postre

katara: gracias , mejor me voy a dormir mañana volveré

zuko : ¿ volverás a la secundaria ?

katara : si , aunque no lo creas , no hay escuelas en la tribu agua , es por eso que solo quiero una vida común y corriente , solo por un tiempo ,¿ es mucho pedir ?

zuko : como quieras , pero no te acostumbres

katara: gracias , sabia que podía contar contigo

a la mañana siguiente , katara volvió a la secundaria y encontró a su nueva amiga en el salón de clases , sho miro como katara parecía estar feliz de verla

sho : hola , oye , se rumorean cosas de que tu eres una abusiva

katara : ¿ en verdad ?

sho : si , ademas creen que tienes problemas de control de ira

katara: gracias sho , pero no hace falta que me cubras , estaré bien

cuando pasaron las horas , katara volvió , pero la estaba esperando la misma figura de ayer , pero con sus amigas de respaldo

m'hi : ¿ te crees mejor que yo ?

katara: eso depende

m'hi : ven acá y comprueba quien es mejor

katara: no voy a pelear

m'hi : solo eres una campesina , como todas ellas

katara se da vueltas , pero m'hi le lanza un puño , katara lo esquiva y puso sus manos en la espalda , ella no pelearía , solo esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante , cuando m'hi le lanza un puño , ella barre con las piernas de su oponente y m'hi cae al suelo , katara acomoda un poco su pelo , pero cuando ve que ella se puso de pie , fue corriendo y con sus manos en el suelo , logra usar sus piernas como tijeras al cuello de su enemiga y la lanza contra la estatua del patio

sho : eso fue genial ,¿ donde lo aprendiste ?

katara: mi novio me enseño a pelear a si

sho : ¿ podemos conocerlo ?queremos aprender a pelear a como tu

katara : bueno , el problema es que esta pasando momento tensos y esta de vacaciones

sho : por favor , ¿ no somos amigas ?

katara: esta bien , vere lo que hago

sho : gracias , sabia que podía confiar en ti

katara estaba en problemas , ¿ como haría que zuko les enseñe a pelear ? , ella aprendió solo por que el le enseño como defensa , pero el jamas tuvo discípulos , era hora de volver y decirle para ver si el aceptaba o no

continuara...


	35. las discípulas

**las discípulas **

luego de horas de pensar para poder tener una oportunidad de decirle a zuko sobre sus amigas , ella sabia que el tenia mal carácter , ¿ como haría para convencerlo de que acepte entrenar a sus amigas

katara: zuko , tenemos que hablar

zuko : esta bien , pero no quiero que hagas nada estúpido

katara: mira este pergamino

zuko : ¿ tengo que recordarte que soy ciego ?

katara: ah , bueno , veras mis amigas me vieron pelear contra una de las bravuconas de la secundaria y ellas...

zuko :¿ iniciaste una pelea ?

katara: no , ella me insulto , ademas yo no hice nada

zuko :¿ que quieren tus amigas ?

katara: bueno , quieren que tu nos enseñe a pelear como yo

zuko :¿ estas loca ? , no tendré a un montón de maestras fuego en medio de nuestro campamento

katara: solo quiero que le enseñes lo básico , es todo , luego me dejaran en paz , por favor

zuko : esta bien , ¿ cuando llegaran tus amigas ?

katara: ya están con nosotros

zuko : ¿ te aprovechas de un ciego ?

katara: si , mas o menos

cuando las amigas de katara llegaron , zuko estaba sentado en una piedra , mientras las seis llegaron , vieron al joven sentado junto a katara , ella comenzaron a reír en silencio , pero zuko se dio cuenta de lo que se reían

sho : katara , ¿ tu novio es ciego ?

zuko : ¿ novio ?

katara: shhh cállate

zuko : bien , díganme ,¿ cuantas de ustedes son maestras fuego ?

ninguna de las chicas levanto la mano , eso le indico que ninguna controlaba el fuego , zuko las formo en una fila y comenzó a decirles como controlar sus movimientos para tener mejor estilo de lucha

zuko : bueno , verán lo que les voy a enseñar es un arte marcial que solo sirve para defensa

jhu : ¿ por que katara no hizo nada para defenderse ?

zuko : porque este estilo de pelea es particular , es usar la fuerza de su oponente en su contra , el tae-kwon-do , es un arte marcial muy sofisticado , pero a la vez es una combinación entre fuerza y elegancia

zuko comenzó el entrenamiento , mientras las jóvenes seguían todo al pie de la letra , notaron que las acrobacias eran muy especiales , las patadas , los puños y los golpes con abanicos eran muy raros para ella , después de varias horas , las discípulas de zuko , se sentían cansadas , el les dio para que almorzaran mientras el se sentó a descansar un poco

katara: ¿ buenas estudiantes ?

zuko : hablan con sinceridad , pero no creo que sean malas chicas

katara: si , son buenas para el tae-kwon-do

zuko :seguro , con un poco mas de entrenamiento , podrán superar las habilidades de los soldados

cuando zuko las puso de pie , tomo la idea de las guerreras kioshi , el les dio dos abanicos a cada una , el tenia en mente usar las habilidades de suki , quien le enseño a luchar con un arma no mortal

zuko : bueno , cada una tiene dos abanicos , ahora aprenderán a defenderse de otros ataques

sho : ¿ pero los abanicos ? ¿ no se romperían ?

zuko : si saben como usarlo , romperán el arma del oponente

sho : ¿ de que forma ?

zuko : miren , este bastón , es un arma no mortal , pero si tienen que pelear contra el es mejor desarmar al oponente , lo que tienen que hacer es guiar al bastón con sus abanicos

las estudiantes comenzaron a entrenar , ella notaron las sabias palabras de su maestro , mientras esquivaban los ataques y los desviaban con sus abanicos ,las chicas se reían de su nueva habilidades , ellas entendieron rápido , al pasar las horas , su fuerza , agilidad y resistencia habían aumentado de a decenas , ellas siguieron entrenando hasta caer la noche

sho : sus clases son muy buenas , vendré a la de mañana

jhu : si yo también

el resto dijo lo mismo , pero el les hizo señas para que no se vallan , las estudiantes se sentaron en el suelo , zuko se sentó en la piedra mas grandes para hablar con sus alumnas

sho : ya es de noche

zuko : lo se , los búhos lo delatan

jhu : ¿ por que nos tiene sentadas

zuko : porque quiero hablar con ustedes

jhu : ¿que quiere decirnos ?

zuko : lo que les enseño , les pido que no lo utilicen si no es necesario , lo que ustedes necesitan es auto-control , es lo que les permitirá controlar sus nuevas habilidades del tae-kwon-do , se los pido , no lo usen si no es necesario

las alumnas se levantaron y entre las seis abrazaron a zuko , ellas lo saludaron y comenzaron la marcha para volver a casa , pero el sintió los brazos de una de sus estudiantes , zuko se acero a los labios , cuando los junto noto que ella le respondía

zuko : sabes katara , tus labios saben bien

katara: ¿ como sabias que era yo ?

zuko : porque tus labios son muy ricos

katara siguió besándose con su " maestro " hasta altas horas de la noche , mientras aang y sokka miraban los planos , zuko se cambio el vendaje de los ojos y los sentía muy incómodos , su ceguera empeoraba en vez de mejorar , ahora tendría que aprender a ver sin ver

continuara...


	36. las nuevas guerreras fénix

**las nuevas guerreras fénix **

luego de la escuela , las nuevas alumnas de zuko volvieron , pero esta vez tenían los uniformes que katara les sugirió que usaran , aunque zuko no las veía , su uniforme constaba de un vestido rojo con fibras de oro y unos pantalones blancos con dos lineas negras en sis piernas a lo largo

katara: se ven bien con el nuevo uniforme ¿ verdad ?

zuko : hola , ¿ te tengo que recordar que soy ciego ?

katara: lo siento ,es que ahora tienes una nueva tropa , son muy similares a las guerreras kioshi de la isla kioshi

zuko : ¿ que casualidad ?

mientras las estudiantes de zuko llegaron , vieron a zuko con el emblema del fénix en sus manos , ella se emocionaron ya que pertenecerían a una élite de guerreras

sho : maestro ,estamos listas , pero una pregunta ¿ como mataremos a alguien con estos abanicos ?

zuko : ¿ para que entrenas ? ¿ para aprender a pelear ?

sho : para no tener que pelear

zuko : ahora tengo mas fe en ustedes

mientras el entrenamiento comenzó , aang y sokka atacaban con cañas de bambú , mientras suki les enseñaba a usar los abanicos , ella parecía ser buena maestra , mientras zuko pensaba que ya tenia una élite de guerreros que eran soldados que atacaron la tribu agua del norte , no por que querían , sino por ordenes , es por eso que zuko les perdono la vida al ver la sinceridad de sus almas

suki : zuko , ¡ zuko !

zuko : eh , tranquila , sigo con vida

suki : las chicas quieren unos minutos para descansar

zuko : ¿ las guerreras kioshi ?

suki : si , me recuerdan a mis amigas , pero ¿ que harás con ellas ?

zuko : ella haran los que sus corazones les dicten

suki : wow , eso es profundo , ¿ donde lo escuchaste ?

zuko : mi tio me lo enseño

suki : tranquilo , lo rescataremos de la nación del fuego , lo prometo

katara: maestro , tenemos compania

zuko : ¿ soldados ?

katara : muchos , son de la secundaria y se las llevaran de nuevo a la escuela

mientras los soldados revisaban las colinas , las guerreras se escondieron y pusieron en practica sus nuevas habilidades , zuko solo se sentó a escuchar como los soldados caerían uno por uno

katara: ¿ que haces ?

zuko : escucha

katara: son muchos , ellas son solo 6 muchachas

zuko : observa y aprende

los primeros dos soldados armados con lanzas buscaron en la cueva y no había nadie , cuando sho y jhu cayeron sobre ellos , al caer les taparon la boca y los dejaron inconsciente, el segundo grupo de dos fueron a los alrededores del campo , katara les dio la seña y dos guerreras mas salieron del agua y jalaron de los pies a los soldados

suki : si que las entrenaste bien

zuko : oye , tu eres su maestra , ve allá y muestrales como se hace

suki : soy una guerrera de élite , entrenadas por años en el arte de escabullirse y quieres que pelee contra unos soldados ...bueno

zuko : sabia que lo harias

mientras aang , sokka y katara se sentaron junto a zuko , el tenia en su cara una risa de satisfacción , ellos vieron como los soldados caían uno por uno con las guerreras fénix , zuko estaba realmente feliz por el fervor de sus nuevas guerreras , cuando los soldados salieron corriendo , las 6 se volvieron a reunir

sho : maestro , eso fue genial , ¿ pero como mataremos a los soldados con estos abanicos ?

zuko : suki , explícales

suki : los abanicos son armas , pero no como las espadas y los cuchillos , son mas poderosos , ellos no lastiman ya que forman parte del guerrero , es una extensión de sus manos y ella se manejan como les plazcas , usenlo como manos adicionales

sho : eso tiene sentido , no son armas mortales porque no matan a nadie

suki : correcto , bueno , creo que se ganaron la tarde libre

las chicas se abrazaban entre ellas y celebraban , pero sho miro a katara , ella se la llevo a una entrada cercana con el resto de las amigas que tenían

sho : katara , tenemos que hablar

katara :¿ por que tan molesta ?

sho : eres una maestra agua

katara: ¿ como lo sabes ?

sho : hace solo unos minutos , los soldados te atacaron y tu moviste las olas , ellos no te vieron pero nosotras si

katara: es verdad , ya lo saben , hagan lo que quieran

todas las guerreras se miraron y murmuraban despacio , ellas se acercaron a katara y entre todas la cerraron en un fuerte abrazo que casi no la dejaba respirar , katara se separo y sho la miro a los ojos

sho : no nos importa quien eres , no puedes negar que eres buena persona

jhu : si , nos enseñaste a ser valientes y decididas

yin y yan : nosotras te queremos , sabemos quien eres ,pero sabemos que eres una buena amiga

hak : no me importa , eres buena , lista , graciosa y siempre tratas de ayudar a los demás

hull : nio puedes negar que eres una chica muy buena y una excelente amiga

katara: las quiero chicas ,¿ saben que estoy pensando ahora que tenemos tarde libre ?

todas : ¡ COMPRAS !

katara: esas si son amigas

sho : pero dime ¿ se re tu madrina en to boda ?

katara: ¿ de que hablas sho ?

sho : a por favor , se que miras a el príncipe zuko , te gusta

katara: bajen la voz

todas: katara y zuko están sentados en el árbol de los enamorados

katara: por favor , baje la voz

sho y jhu : katara y zuko se van a casar , debajo de un árbol se van a besar

mientras las chicas se reían de katara , ella estaba extremadamente sonrojada , esas chichas de la nación del fuego eran sus mejores amigas y no la abandonarían

sho : anda dime ¿ te gusta zuko ?

katara: ¿ por que me preguntas eso ?

sho : mira tu cara , estas sonrojadas

kataras: chicas por favor ,es un secreto

sho : esta bien , saludo de guardar secreto

katara y sho juntas las puntas de sus dedos y con la otra mano hacen lo mismo , luego apretaron sus manos y chasquearon sus dedos , cuando el secreto estuvo " guardado " , las chicas salieron de compras , zuko se sentó a meditar , mientras caía la noche , llegaron a su campamento , pero no habia nadie , las chicas sacaron sus abanicos y avanzaron con cuidado

sho : maestro ¿ que sucede ?

zuko : nesecito que se sienten

jhu : ¿ por que ?

zuko : su entrenamiento a terminado , esta semana aprendieron los necesario para perfeccionar sus habilidades de combate , con el poder que tengo , les presento a las primeras " guerreras fénix " , a partir de ahora ustedes defenderán los principios de una sociedad justa y sincera , ustedes son las guerreras encargadas de hacer justicia en el nombre del fénix

zuko les entrego el emblema de un fénix dorado , mientras aang y sokka les entregaban unos collares de oro con el símbolo de la nación del fuego , al igual que los guerreros fénix que zuko recluto de la nación del fuego , su fuerza no llegaba a mas de 20 personas , pero contando con aang , sokka , katara y suki , entre esos 25 guerreros volverían a establecer el orden en el mundo

katara: sho , es un honor nombrarte como la líder de las guerreras fénix

sho : gracias katara , prometo ser una líder leal , fuerte , valiente y dirigir con sabiduría

zuko : se que lo harás sho , ahora la ceremonia a terminado , son libres

mientras las 6 seis guerreras se fueron , solo una miraba para atras , sho jamas olvidaria a su mejor amiga de la tribu agua del sur

continuara...


	37. el estafador

**el estafador **

con el correr de las horas , zuko entrenaba su fuego control junto con aang , el joven avatar era nuevo y su experiencia era casi nula en este tipo de pelea , katara por lo contrario lo había entrenado en el arte del agua control , el avatar se " enfrentaría a duelo " contra katara y zuko , el a pesar de no poder ver , lo entrenaría con todo su entusiasmo

zuko : aang ¿ listo ?

aang : cuando quieras

zuko ataca al avatar con unas bolas de fuego , el con sus manos las bloquea , mierras katara atacaba con su látigo de agua , aang logra congelar el agua y usar el hielo en contra de zuko , el derrite el hielo con una patada de fuego , pero una de las bolas de fuego da contra el pecho de katara y ella se enoja

katara : oye , ¿ por que no miras para donde atacas ?

zuko : jaja , que graciosa

katara: oye ,eso no es escusa

zuko : trata de pelear siendo ciego , veras lo fácil que es ( con sarcasmo )

katara levanto un puente de agua y ataca a zuko , este se da vueltas y mira la risa maligna de katara , este se sostiene la venda con su mano derecha y recibe otro baño de agua helada

zuko : oye , lo hiciste a propósito

katara: a si es ¿ como se siente ?

zuko le lanza varias bolas de fuego que katara las repele con una barrera de agua , cuando ella lo ataca con una corriente de agua , zuko la golpea con un puñetazo y la evapora , el joven toma a katara y la lanza contra el barro

aang : muchachos tranquilos

pero zuko y katara no escucharon , el la tomo por la espalda , katara levanto la pierna y golpea en la cara a zuko , cuando se llevo a un limite extremo , aang uso el aire control para separarlos

aang : oigan , se supone que me estaban entrenando

zuko : fin de la lección

katara : ¿ ahora te vas ?

mientras los dos se separaron , dejaron a anng solo con la " victoria en sus manos " , pasado el enojo , zuko , sokka y aang bajaron al pueblo para ver ¿ que conseguían con su ultima pieza de oro ?

aang : bueno , solo nos queda una pieza de oro

sokka : ¿ que hacemos con ella ?

zuko : hacer mas dinero

aang : ¿ como ?

zuko : no se si pueden ver , pero adelante hay un puesto callejero que se dedica al juego clandestino

aang : un momento ¿ no estas ciego ?

zuko : si , peo puedo ver las honda de calor que irradia los cuerpos que me rodean , los veo a través de mis vendas

sokka : es es muy razonable , pero ¿ como le ganaremos ?

zuko : verán , la piedra que usa tiene un cuerpo muy frió y se ve como el azul y el verde la demarcan , a comparación de los botes de metal , ellos se calientan con el sol y me permiten distinguir entre un cuerpo y el otro

aang : eres una caja de sorpresas

zuko y aang se acercaron al puesto callejero y el hombre los invito a jugar , sabiendo que zuko era ciego podría estafarlo fácilmente

pj : oye amigo ¿ quieres probar suerte ?

zuko : no puedo jugar , soy ciego mire

pj : no necesitas ver para tener suerte

zuko se sentó y aposto su única pieza de oro , el hombre escondió la piedra en el bote de la derecha , zuko veia la piedra a través de la banda infrarroja y vio como la piedra pasaba por la manga del sujeo y una nueva piedra salio , el las escondio en el bote del medio , cosa que fue facil para el joven de vista especial

pj : ¿ donde esta la piedra ?

zuko : en la izquierda

aang : que bien , ganaste tres piezas de oro , dime ¿ por que no lo hacemos mas interesante ?

zuko : habla amigo

pj : el bastón de tu amigo , es de madera muy fina y llamativa , yo pondré 50 piezas de oro , ¿ tenemos un trato ?

zuko : hecho ( sacando el bastón de aang)

aang : ¿ estas loco ? eso es una reliquia

zuko : tranquilo angustias

el hombre acepto el trato y comenzó a mezclar los botes , mientras zuko seguía la piedra con sus ojos , pero este sin saberlo calentó la piedra lo que le permitió controlar la dirección , zuko dejo la piedra en el bote derecho y retiro el calor de la piedra , cuando le toco elegir , el estafador resulto estafado , al ver que zuko le gano , el se llevo la bolsa de monedas , mas tarde volvieron a su campamento con grandes canastas de comida y unas risa que katara sintio de inmediato que no eran buenas

katara : ¿ donde estaba ?

zuko : fuimos por comida

katara : ¿ de donde sacaron el dinero ?

zuko : de un estafador

katara : ¿ se lo estafaron a un hombre ?

zuko : no es malo estafar a un estafador

katara : ¿ hay algo que quieras decir ?

zuko : si , ¿ cuando estará la cena ? , me muero de hambre

katara: no puedes estafar a la gente , esta mal

zuko : pero se siente bien

katara: a si , bueno , mira este pergamino

zuko : hola , el maestro fuego no puede leer

katara : bueno , son planos de batalla , ¿ planean un ataque a la nación del fuego dentro de dos semanas ?

zuko : tranquila mama , relájate un poco , es verano

sokka : chicos , chicos , adivinen

zuko : ¿ algo interesante o lo mismo de siempre ?

sokka : no , vi varios halcones mensajeros , si tuviera uno podría hablar con papa para iniciar la invasión

katara: ¿ de donde sacaras el dinero ?

zuko : es cierto , solo hay una cosa que hacer

katara: no mas estafas , aang ayúdame

aang : katara, te doy mi palabra de avatar que no volveré a estafar a nadie

katara: gracias aang , al menos alguien se responsabiliza ( mirando a zuko )

zuko : si como no

cuando llegaron al pueblo , vieron a varios hombres jugando a los dados , zuko les aposto 25 piezas de oro , el calentó los dados con su fuego control para que sean mas fácil manipularlos

sokka : aang ¿ no prometiste no volver a estafar a alguien ?

aang : es verdad , pero yo no estafo , es zuko quien estafa a los demás

cuando el joven gano mas de 300 piezas de oro de un golpe se fue , los tres se pasaron todo el día estafando a los estafadores , cuando cayo el ocaso , sokka tenia su nuevo halcón , aang tenia un sombrero de piel y zuko tenia unas nuevas dao con mango de oro y cabezas de dragones , cuando llegaron , katara los espero con las piernas y los brazos cruzados

zuko : ¿ que cara tiene katara ?

aang : la de " voy a matar a zuko "

zuko : entiendo

cuando se acercaron , la joven vio como sus amigos tenían cosas lujosas , ella con se levanta con los brazos cruzados

katara : ¿ donde estaba ?

zuko : fuimos a comprarte un regalo para pedirte disculpas

katara: ¿ a si ? bueno , ¿ donde esta mi regalo ?

zuko : ten es todo tuyo

katara abrió el paquete y encontró un bolso de piel que ella vio días atrás , mientras ella se lucia le cayo la ficha

zuko : ¿ te gusta ?

katara : si , pero no se hubieran molestado ... oye , ¿ estuvieron estafando ?

zuko : si , a si es , varios aprendieron su lección

katara se enoja y encara a zuko quien tenia su cara de serio , mientras se ajustaba la venda , katara se paro frente a le con su cara de molesta

zuko : oye , aunque no me veas , mientras hablas estoy girando los ojos

katara: no puedo creer esto , eres ...eres... un estafador

zuko : bueno , si necesitas algo , podemos conseguirlo

katara: si , necesito que dejes de estafar a la gente

zuko : ¿ por que ? es muy divertido

katara: no es cierto , eso es tonto y peligroso

zuko : ¿ puedes dejar de actuar como una madre por una vez ? , aunque no lo sepas " tus raros instintos maternales " cansan varias veces

katara: no soy maternal , aang ¿ soy muy maternal ?

aang : bueno yo ...

katara: deja de balbucear y modula jovencito

zuko : lo vez , te dije que eras muy materna

katara: se acabo , no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tus estafas

zuko : ¡ bien !

los dos se separan , pasado varios minutos , sokka y aang miaron como los dos estaba de espaldas sentados en el acantilado

sokka : aang ¿ le podemos hacer una prueba a mi halcón ?

aang : ¿ que clase de prueba ?

sokka : fácil , mira le mandamos un mensaje para katara de parte de zuko y se reconciliaran

aang : anda hazlo

sokka escribio la carta y se la puso al halcon , cuando este le saco la cuerda mando su halcon a katara , ella abre y encuentra la carta

katara : ¡ se que eres tu sokka , zuko esta ciego y no puede escribir !

aang : eres un tonto , tuviste que pensar en eso

sokka : ¿ si le mandamos una carta a zuko de parte de katara ?

aang : creo que el resultado seria lo mismo

pasados los minutos con el sol casi a escondidas , katara se decidió dar un baño para sacarse los malos pensamientos de la desagradable experiencia que vivió , cuando escucho la voz de zuko y sokka , ellos se sentaron al borde del acantilado , donde en el lago de mas abajo , katara escuchaba todo con el agua hasta el cuello

zuko : ¿ para que me trajiste hasta acá ?

sokka : para hablarte de katara

zuko : no me disculpare con ella

sokka : si lose , veras hace año perdimos a nuestra madre , cuando ella murió , katara se hizo cargo de todo , ella fue mas una madre para mi que una hermana , sin ella no hubiera resistido la presión , cada vez que trato de recordar la cara de mi mama , es la cara de katara la que veo , se que ella es algo molesta , pero en el fondo te quiere

zuko : bueno , mi madre tambien me fue arrebatada , no se si esta viva o no , pero mi tio es la unica figura paterna que tuve durante años , solo quiero que katara me perdone y aunque ella no lo sepa , yo la quiero , ella me cuido varias veces y no le agradeci , pero la quiero

sokka : auch , ¿ por que me pegas ?

zuko : se lo dices a katara y me las pagaras

sokka : te lo juro , soy una tumba

zuko : lo seras si abres la boca

cuando cayo la noche , katara volvió con una idea en mente y un pergamino en las manos , zuko estaba echado como siempre con una ramita en su boca , moviendo la rama de lado a lado

katara : oye , zuko yo ...

zuko : no es necesario que te disculpes katara

katara: no , no iba hacerlo , pero te propongo algo

zuko : ¿ una estafa ?

katara: tal vez , mira esto

zuko : ajam

katara: lo siento , es un cartel de " se busca " , te llaman " el estafador " , piden por tu captura 400 piezas de oro

zuko : veo a donde vas

katara : si , yo " te atrapo " , cobro la recompensa y luego te fugaz

cuando llegaron al pueblo , la trampa estaba lista , zuko fue atrapado como el plan de katara , mientras lo arrastraban en las redes por la calle , fue encerrado en un cárcel , mientras katara reclamaba la recompensa

ju : me alegra que ese tipo este encerrado , hizo bien en traerlo a la justicia

katara : si , bueno , si me disculpa

ju : el oro esta en mi cuartel , vamos y lo recibirá

cuando llegaron , katara fue empujada a una celda con zuko , ellos fueron encerrados , mientras el se puso de pie toco los barrotes ,ya que no sentía el calor del material

zuko : ¿ de que diablos están hecho ?

azula : están hechos de estalagmita , una piedra que casi no se puede calentar

zuko : vaya pero si son , " la chismosa azula y sus amigas metiches "

azula : no te molestes en escapar zuko , esa piedra no se calienta y no hay agua en este lugar

cuando azula salio del cuartel para tratar de atrapar a aang , zuko trato de calentar los barrotes pero los agujero de ventilación natural de la piedra , hacían difícil calentarla

katara: tenemos que salir de este lugar , crea un campo de fuego o algo a si

zuko : si , si no te molesta cocinarte viva a fuego lento

cuando katara vio que zuko sudaba , le paso la ano por la frente y uso su sudor y el de ella para cortar las piedras , cuando salieron , azula estaba peleando contra aang , zuko la embiste con una patada , mientras aang , sokka y katara escapaban , zuko puso a prueba su nueva visión , pero por alguna razón podía ver lo que azula haría antes de que lo haga , la princesa lo ataca con bolas de fuego , pero el ya sabia lo que pasaría , zuko las esquiva y atrapa el brazo de azula , el la arroja contra la pared de el cuartel , mientras zuko " veía " el próximo movimiento , preparo su ataque , ella lo ataca con una llamarada azul muy grande y zuko corta las cadenas de un barril de cera que cae sobre azula dejando a su hermana menor atrapada en cera caliente , cuando appa llego , zuko tomo la mano de katara y desaparece de la vista de azula

continuara...


	38. antes de la invasión

**antes de la invasión **

con cada minuto que zuko entrenaba su fuego control , aang lo seguía con las técnicas , cada minuto ellos dos imitaban los movimientos del otro , los puños de fuego , las patadas y los golpes eran cosa común entre ellos dos

zuko : bueno , esto es todo lo que se de fuego control

aang : si , parece que has mejorado tu control

zuko : yo también creo eso , pero mi objetivo es claro , acabaremos con esta guerra mañana mismo

katara: ¿ no les parece raro escondernos del señor del fuego en su casa ?

zuko : ya se los dije , mi padre no viene desde que teníamos una familia feliz , eso fue hace tiempo

katara: ven , siéntate y toma un poco de agua

zuko : gracias , tenia un poco de sed

aang : no importa , nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado , somos una gran familia

katara: es verdad , no somos una familia clásica , pero nos cuidamos unos a los otros

zuko : si , es verdad

katara: ademas , me tienes a mi

zuko : si ,esa es la mejor parte

aang : bueno ... mejor los dejo a solas

cuando los dos se comenzaron a besar , sokka llego con los planos finales de la invasión , los cuatro estaban reunidos en el pórtico de la casa de playa de la familia real

sokka : bien , tenemos los planos , ahora solo necesitamos llegar al castillo antes de que llegue el cometa de sozin

aang : si , pero ¿ como juzgaran al señor del fuego ? ¿ con un grupo de sabios ?

zuko : ¿ es broma ? , voy a matar al señor del fuego

aang : ¿ mataras a tu propio padre ?

zuko : debe pagar por lo que hizo , el me arrebato todo

aang : eso no es escusa , ¿ que harás con azula ?

zuko : tiene el mismo destino

aang : no , me niego rotundamente a que hagas daño a otro ser ,esto va en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron los monjes

zuko : ¿ y que quieres que haga ?

aang : perdonarlo

zuko : ¿ perdonar al señor del fuego ? , ¿ estas loco ?

aang : se que suena difícil , pero es el primer paso

zuko : como digas super guru perdonador

aang : cuando veas al señor del fuego a los ojos , trata de perdonarle la vida

zuko : una vez lo hice y a raíz de eso , el mundo se desequilibro

aang : si , pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

zuko : mi bisabuelo sozin uso el cometa para acabar con los nomades aires , ahora mi padre usara el poder del cometa para destruir el reino tierra

aang : lo se , pero aun a si , jamas podría matar a nadie

zuko : pues yo si y lo matare , te guste o no

cuando callo la noche , aang estaba sentado meditando como siempre antes de dormir , zuko se le acerco y aang se puso de pie para recibir al príncipe

zuko : oye , lamento haberte hablado de esa forma

aang : descuida yo te perdono , ¿ eso no te alguna idea ?

cuando los dos estaban hablando , katara sale de la casa con varios pergaminos en las manos , sokka estaba sentado cuando ella los llamo , dejo varios pergaminos en el piso y tomo el mas grande

katara : miren , este retrato de zuko cuando era bebe ,¿ no es lindo ?

zuko : ah

katara: tranquilo , solo estaba bromeando

zuko : ese no soy yo , es mi padre

aang : ¿ en serio ? , pero se ve tan frágil y chiquito

zuko : ese bebe lindo y frágil , creció para ser un monstruo , el peor monstruo y el peor padre del mundo

aang : se que quieres ver muerto a tu padre , pero ¿ de que te servirá matarlo ? ,¿ te hará sentir mejor ?

zuko : si , es verdad , me hará sentí mejor

aang : bueno, puedes derrotar al señor del fuego sin matarlo

zuko : ¿ dime como ?

aang : bueno... ya se , que tal si usamos pegamento y le pegamos las manos y los pies para que no pueda atacar a nadie

zuko : oye , si y después le mostramos sus fotos de bebe y se entonces se volverá bueno

aang : ¿ crees que funcione ?

zuko : ¡ NO !

cuando zuko tomo el resto de los pergaminos , vio que varios de ellos tenían retratos de los fénix , dibujado por su madre , la reina ursa , zuko lo enrollo y lo guardo , mientras el resto de los papeles era inútil , cuando se acostó vio toda su vida reflejada , los errores que cometió y se preocupaba por su tío , mañana atacarían al señor del fuego , cuando sintió el llamado de un ave , zuko se levanto y siguió el canto del ave hipnotizado por el cantar , camino sin saberlo hasta una cueva , sin darse cuenta , entro a ala cueva y vio a una enorme ave con grandes ojos azules , al parecer era muy similar al fenix , pero en versión femenina

fénix : pasa joven , ahora te rebelare el destino

zuko : ¿ que destino ?

fénix : la respuesta que te carcome

zuko : ¿ como lo sabe ?

fénix : joven , soy un espíritu milenario , creo que tengo experiencia

zuko : ¿ como me ayudara ?

fénix : en tu interior , hay un fénix , rojo , azul , verde , amarillo y dorado

zuko : ¿ de que me servirán ?

fénix : mira en tu interior y lo sabrás

la cueva se cierra y zuko se sienta en un circulo hecho con velas y un fénix dibujado en el centro , el comienza a meditar para poder sacar las grandes respuestas a sus interrogantes

fénix r : saludos joven , soy el fénix rojo , soy el guerrero que vigila a los maestros fuego

zuko : el día se acerca , el avatar se niega a que mate a el señor del fuego , pero si lo mato , me volveré un tirano , si lo dejo vivir podría destruir al mundo

fénix r : el avatar rokku sintió piedad y fue traicionado por su mejor amigo sozin , gracias a eso , nuestra raza esta casi extinta , te ofrezco este saber joven , mira tu destino sin mirar atrás

zuko : ¿ que significa eso ? , por favor fénix azul ¿ que debo hacer ?

fénix a : soy el fénix azul joven , soy el guardián de los maestros agua , se que tienes problemas pero te diré , que hace años vi que los maestros agua llegan a la extinción , te ofrezco este saber , debes proteger del mal a tus seres queridos

zuko : sabia que no tenia que invocar al fénix azul

fénix v : soy el fénix verde , soy el guardián del reino tierra , cuando cayo ba-sing-se , pude sentir como mi cuerpo fue destruido , los maestros tierras son orgullosos , pero son muy nobles , te ofrezco este saber , solo la verdadera justicia traerá la paz

zuko : no puede ser , el fénix azul me dice una cosa y el verde me dice otra , ya se el amarillo

fénix am : soy el fénix amarillo , represento a los nomades aires , cuando el señor del fuego sozin destruyo a los nomades aires , supe de inmediato que solo quedaba uno , era imposible que el peleara , es por eso que la responsabilidad cayo sobre tus hombros , te ofrezco este saber joven , debes liberar tu mente , para liberar tu corazón

zuko : ¿ que hago ? me dicen que lo mate , pero los otros me dicen que no lo haga

zuko había escuchado a los cuatro guerreros fénix de las legiones ,pero ninguno de ellos les dio una respuesta clara , la mitad le decia que lo matara , la otra mitad que no lo haga , ahora ¿ como decidirá que es correcto y que no ? , ¿ si matara a su padre seria venganza o justicia ? , esas dos preguntas cambiarían el curso de la historia

continuara...


	39. infierno parte I ( el asedio )

**infierno parte I el asedio  
**

con el sol dando en los ojos de katara , ella despierta lista para el asedio contra la nacion del fuego , el cometa llegaria esa misma tarde , pero ellos planearon atacar cuando la nacion del fuego estuviera casi desierta , el señor del fuego enviaria sus tropas para atacar ba-sing-se y eliminar los ultimos focos de resistencia del reino tierra , la joven fue al cuarto del maestro fuego , peor no lo encontro , lo que la preuçocupo mucho

katara: muchachos , ¿ alguno a visto a zuko ?

aang : no , ¿no esta dormido arriba ?

katara: no , algo le paso , miren dejo sus espadas

sokka : esto me preocupa mucho , el es el unico que puede entrar al castillo del señor del fuego

aang : hay que encontrarlo

cuando los tres se separaron , aang se monto en appa , katara busco por los llanos cercanos con chang y sokka busco dentro de la casa , pero no estaba en ningun lado , al parecer era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

sokka : parece que se fue , pero , ¿ a donde ?

aang : no se pero , nesectamos preparar las tropas para atacar , solo pido que el este bien

mientras tanto en la cueva , zuko desperto cuando las gotas de la mañana cayeron sobre su cara , al abrir los ojos estaba encerrado en la cueva , sin saberlo , el momento se acercaba , solo restaban horas para que llegue el cometa

zuko : maldicion , tengo que salir de este lugar

fenix d : saludos joven , soy el fenix dorado

zuko : eres tu , el que pararece en mi vision

fenix d : si joven , soy el guardian de los poderes del cosmos , si tu estas hablando conmigo es por que hay problemas graves

zuko : eh preguntado a la mayoria de los fenix , pero todos me dicen lo que creen , la mitad me dice que mate a mi padre , la otra mitad me dice que no lo haga , es como escuchar a aang y a sokka al mismo tiempo

fenix D : ¿ crees que esa es la pregunta ?

zuko : ¿ que dices ?

fenix D : la verdadera pregunta no es ¿ como venceras a tu oponente ?, la verdadera pregunta es , ¿ como detendras el odio de tu corazon ?

zuko : ¿ como ? ¿ como detengo el odio de mi corazon ?

fenix : debes dejar salir toda tu rabia y tu bondad al mismo tiempo , la oscuridad y la luz dentro tuyo estan en una batalla constante , como el fuego y el agua , el aire y la tierra , el metal y la madera , el bien y el mal , el ying y el yang

zuko : ¿ dices que no sienta piedad , pero al mismo tiempo que lo perdone ?

fenix : correcto joven

zuko : no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez , es imposible

fenix : nada es imposible , si puedes escuchar y ver al mismo tiempo , puedes odiar y amar a la vez

zuko : creo que se cual es el punto , el señor del fuego debe ser vencido , pero no asesinado

fenix : si , es verdad , te revelare el secreto del poder d eun guerrero fenix

cuando zuko escucho antentamente las explicaciones del ser mistico , el vio como desaparecia en el aire , cuando las puertas se abrieron , zuko vio que el cielo comenzo a ponerce naranja , la hora se acercaba , el se puso su camisa y los zapatos , cuando las tropas estuvieron listas el vio la formacion

katara: zuko , ¿ donde estabas ?

zuko : en un viaje espiritual

cuando los guerreros de la tribu agua llegaron , tambien llegaron los soldados del reino tierra , las guerreras kioshi y su lider suki , los soldados reales del principe fenix , las guerreras fenix y su lider sho , por ultimo el avatar

zuko : escuchen , hoy terminaremos lo que cada uno de nosostros empezo individualmente , hoy , la nacion del fuego caera ante nosostros , se que ellos seran mas fuertes , peor seran menos , ahora solo resta salir y pelear , les dire algo mas , es un honor pelear ante tan brabos guerreros

anng : alguien se acerca

tohp : oye pies ligeros , traje refuerzos

zuko : ¿ es toph ? ¿ con cuatro maestros tierra ?

katara: ella sabe como combencer a los maestros tierra

cuando se enbarcaron , zuko portaba su vestimenta de batalla y su lobo una armadura hecha de acero con adornos de oro , cuando vieron que los barcos salieron de la nacion del fuego , ellos entraron por el lado norte de la capital , mientras zuko llegaria al palacio donde enfrentaria a su padre , mientras avanzaban los maestros fuego los atacaron

aang : zuko , ven conmigo iremos al castillo

zuko :de acuerdo

los dos avanzaron rapidamente a la entrada del castillo y encontraron varios guardias , mietras aang avanzaba con su aire control los corre del medio , zuko salta y gopea con bolas de fuego a varios soldados , los dos entraron al castillo del salon principal ,donde fueron emboscados , mientras ellos peleaban en el castillo , katara , sokka y hakoda luchaban en la capital

katara: nesecitamos mas tiempo

hakoda : les daremos mas tiempo

la familia de la tribu del agua se lanzaron con los guereros , pero fueron repelidos por los soldados que atacaron con sus lanzas y espadas , katara creo una ola gigante y barre con los guerreros , mientras sokka y hakoda guiaban a los soldados de su tribo , los maestros tierra cubrian delante , ellos levantaban grandes barricadas de tierra para repeler las llamaradas , cuando zuko y aang lograron entrar a la sala real , vieron a azula sentada en el trono de su padre

azula : hola zuzu , bienvenido a casa

aang : " zuzu " jaja , lo siento es algo chistoso

zuko : ¿ donde esta nuestro padre ?

azula : me temo que el salio para ba-sing-se y cuando se conbierta en el rey fenix y domine el mundo yo sere la nueva dseñor del fuego

zuko : aang , ve a ayudar a katara y a los demas

aang: ¿ podras tu solo ?

zuko : es un asunto de familia

cuando aang se trata de escapar con su planeador , azula trata de atacar al avatar , pero antes de que lo haga , zuko la toma de la muñeca , azula estaba impresionada por la velocidad de zuko

azula : vaya , eres muy rapido

zuko la lanza contra la pared y azula cae de manos , ella comenzo a trepar y zuko le lanzaba bolas de fuego , pero azula era muy agil , ella las esquivaba sin problemas , caundo llego a unos pilares , azula le lanza llamaradas , pero el joven las detiene con su mano y le responde con la misma intensidad

azula : ¿ que te pasa zuzu ? ¿ estas enojado ?

zuko : ¿ por que no bajas y peleas ?

azula : me quiero divertir un rato

zuko : es evidente , me tienes miedo

azula : ¿ que fue lo que dijiste ?

zuko : ¿ por que crees que papa te mimaba ? es sabias que eras muy debil para enfrentarme , recuerdo cuando tenia 13 años , tu y yo en un agni-kai , te venci en una humillante pelea , que gran ventaja fue para mi

azula se comenzo a enojar y a perder lo poco de cordura que tenia , ella baja y ataca a zuko con sus bolas de fuego , pero el las evade y se seguia burlando de su hermana , ella torpemente cae en las palabras de su hermano y con toda la furia ataca a zuko , los dos chocan sus puños creando una explosion que casi destruye el castillo

azula : tu , eres el responsable de que mama me odiara

zuko : no ,e s por que estas completamente loca

azula : ja , te tengo una pregunta ¿ sabes que el traje que tienes es muy inflamable ?

zuko : te tengo una pregunta , ¿ cuando y donde perdiste la cordura ?

los hermanos se atacaron entre ellos con gran rabia y enojo , pero azula le disparo sus llamaradas a la cara de zuko para dejarlo ciego de nuevo , zuko vio unas cadenas y creo un remolino de fuego , cuando se desvanecio , ya no estaba , azula completamente fuera de si comenzo a quemar todo el lugar para encontrarlo ,zuko aprovecho sus habilidades de ninja para esconderse

azula : ¡ zuko ! ¡ deja de esconderte !

zuko le salta por detras con una patada y ella cae de cara al suelo , ve que el no estaba , cuando voltea azula ve que el estaba de frente a ella

azula : ¿ como puedes hacer eso ?

zuko : para los vivos es muy dificil , es mas facil si estas muerto

azula : ¿ estas muerto ?

zuko desequilibro la mente de azula y logro hacerle una llave al cuello , cuando la logro encadenar , ella estaba con una cara de espanto mirando al " fantasma " de su hermano mayor , cuando zuko se escapo del castillo , el cometa estaba en la atmosfera

zuko : aang , el señor del fuego esta en ba-sing-se

aang : tienes que llegar rapido

zuko : chang , por aqui

el lobo siguio el silbido de su amo , cuando el se subio , fue guiado , cuando estaba en el cielo , vio a los ojos de katara , ella lo miro con trsteza y se perdio en la batalla

zuko : padre , todo termina hoy

continuara...


	40. infierno II la caída del señor del fuego

**infierno parte II la caída del señor del fuego  
**

con el comenta a medio llegar , zuko cabalgo rápidamente a ba-sing-se , zuko desenfundo sus dao y vio como el cometa estaba a punto de llegar , cuando bajo vio a su padre preparado para el agni-kai , el no poseía , zapatos ni la camisa , zuko bajo y se preparo para el duelo

ozai : llegas tarde príncipe zuko

zuko : es la hora , hora de mi retribución

ozai : anda , peleemos , probaremos quien es digno de poseer el trono de la nación del fuego , " el rey fénix " o el " ultimo de los fénix "

zuko : no mereces ese titulo

ozai se quito su capa y los dos comenzaron a pelear , mientras las tropas avanzaban sobre ba-sing-se , mientras en la nación del fuego katara y sokka resistían junto con el avatar

katara: ¿ como estará zuko ? ,el cometa esta por llegar

sokka : no se , pero debe estar bien

mientras los maestros tierras avanzaban contra los pocos maestros fuego , aang usaba su aire control para descubrir el camino , cuando las tropas llegaron al castillo , vieron a las torres de centinelas

sokka : katara , las torres

katara: yo me encargo

hakoda : voy por la segunda

los dos se metieron a las torres , katara con su agua control logra congelar la torre , mientras hakoda dejo caer varios explosivos sobre la torre que exploto en pedazos , pero cuando salio tenia en el costado derecho una estaca de metal , katara se la retiro con cuidado y trato de curar a su padre

sokka :¿ no puedes curar mas rápido ?

katara: hago lo mejor que puedo

hakoda : necesito volver al campo de batalla , ellos necesitan un líder

katara: no hasta que te halla curado

sokka: yo lo haré

katara: no te ofendas sokka , pero no eres el señor mano santa

sokka: no , yo guiare a las tropas al castillo

sokka y aang se pusieron al mando del ejercito de resistencia , mientras sokka re ordenaba las tropas , aang guiaba a los maestros tierra y los renegados de la nación del fuego , mientras las guerreras kioshi luchaban junto a las guerreras fénix , los dos grupos luchaban contra los maestros fuego , mientras zuko resistía contra su padre , en medio de la pelea ozai siente mas fuerza a medida que llega el cometa , zuko sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo a que llegue

ozai : ja , lo sabia , siempre fuiste débil , como tu tío , estas a punto de morir , nunca había visto alguien tan estúpido que viviera tanto

zuko : no es debilidad , valorar la vida , peor tu , tu ... te estas pasando de la raya basura

ozai : ¿ que vas a hacer ?

zuko : lo que debí hacer hace tiempo

ozai : anda usa el fénix

zuko comienza a volverse el fénix ,mientras su padre absorbía los rayos del cometa de sozin , zuko se transformo en el fénix , peor era blanco , no era rojo ni naranja , era blanco y frió , apenas dos centímetros mas grande que el , a medida que el cometa avanzaba , el fénix se volvía mas débil , lo que zuko no sabia es que el cometa debilitaba a los guerreros fénix , cuando estaba tan cerca , ozai ataca a su hijo sin piedad con bolas de fuego , zuko las recibió sin poder hacer nada , cuando el lo tomo del cuello , vio los ojos moribundos del fénix

ozai : ves , te dije que nunca podrías ganarme , eres patético

zuko : no... no ... esto termina hoy

ozai :¿ que... que estas haciendo ?

zuko se levanto y las llamaradas del fénix se volvieron doradas , como si se tratara de otra bestia , zuko jalo de las muñecas a ozai y lo miro a los ojos

ozai : ¿ que demonios haces ?

zuko : es hora de tu juicio final padre , pagaras por todo lo que hiciste , con lo unico que te queda por dar

ozai : no , no te atrevas

zuko se fundió en un remolino de fuego llevándose consigo al señor del fuego , cuando aang , sokka y katara tomaron el castillo , volaron a ba-sing-se , para ver como le fue a zuko , cuando llegaron vieron a el señor del fuego tirado boca abajo y a zuko con una herida mortal en el vientre

katara: zuko , estas herido

zuko : descuida , estoy bien , todo termino

aang : ¿ a caso mataste a.. esta vivo

zuko : si , pero no le hará daño a nadie mas

katara : ¿ que fue lo que le hiciste ?

zuko : bloquee su chi de fuego , ahora es un ser corriente

katara : ¿ donde aprendiste eso ?

zuko : tuve dos maestros , uno me dijo que tendría que perdonar ( mirando a aang ) y el otro es un fénix de plumas doradas

cuando llegaron , zuko estaba vestido con su túnica roja de la realeza , mientras katara le envolvió la herida con una venda , el fue coronado , señor del fuego , la tribu agua , el reino tierra y la nación del fuego entrarían en una era de paz y prosperidad gracias al avatar , la maestra agua del sur y el guerrero fénix

zuko : ahora comienza para el mundo una nueva era de paz, prosperidad y satisfacción , no dejemos que los errores del pasado nublen nuestro buen juicio hacia el futuro ,a partir de ahora , la guerra de los 100 años termino

cuando llego la noche , el banquete real se llevo a cabo , zuko que estaba sentado en el medio , a la izquierda katara , a la derecha aang , mientras cenaban , zuko recibió una visita , su tío quien lo vendría a visitar , cuando lo vio , los dos se abrazaron fuertemente , después del banquete , Iroh caminaba por los pasillos , mientras el hablaba con su sobrino , katara los interrumpió con una cara de malas ganas

katara: general Iroh , quiero hablar con zuko ... a solas

Iroh salio del cuarto y vio como katara cerraba la puerta , mientras escucho como ella puso el seguro , el general solo trago saliva y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo , katara vio a zuko con la túnica a medio poner , ella se acerco con mala cara

katara : ¿ crees que me olvide ?

zuko : ¿ de que estas hablando ?

katara: tu sabes de lo que hablo

zuko :¿ si quieres pelear ? tendrás que esperar ( vistiéndose )

katara: eso es lo que crees

la maestra agua se lanzo a los labios del nuevo señor del fuego , ellos continuaron besándose , hasta que se tumbaron en la cama , katara se retiro su traje de combate y dejo ver un camisón celeste muy transparente

zuko : katara

katara: no creas que me olvide zuko

los dos se besaron apasionadamente , mientras zuko deslizo su mano suavemente sobre la ropa de katara , el logro descubrir sus senos , , zuko comenzó a bésalos mientras katara gemía de placer , los dos comenzaron a expresar su amor físicamente , mientras se perdían en la lujuria carnal , los gemidos de katara inundaron el cuarto del señor del fuego , mientras el besaba y saboreaba el cuerpo de katara

zuko : eres hermosa, , eres muy hermosa

katara : tu también , te amo , te amo

zuko siguió haciendo gozar a su hermosa maestra mientras los dos se perdían en el placer , cuando katara llego a su clímax , ella cayo desvanecida sobre el cuerpo de zuko , mientras ella tenia todo su hermoso cuerpo sudado , los dos durmieron abrazados para no olvidar aquella noche de amor carnal.

a la mañana siguiente , las tropas estaban listas para irse , zuko vio la hermosa figura desnuda de katara y los dos se levantaron y se vistieron , cuando salieron , las naves estaban dispuestas a partir , zuko y katara se vieron por ultima vez

zuko : bueno , supongo que esto es el adiós

katara: no , nunca nos separaremos , porque yo te amo

zuko : yo también , espero que vuelvas

los dos se besaron profundamente , mientras zarpaban los barcos , katara saludaba a zuko desde la torre , Iroh puso la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino , katara comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago , ella se tomo el estomago y sokka se le acerco

sokka : aww , katara esta enamorada

katara: si , creo que es eso , creo que es amor

los barcos se perdieron en la vista , mientras todos volvían a sus casas , zuko tomaría el lugar y el deber de devolver al mundo su paz

**fin...**

**bueno hasta aca les dejo , pero no se pierdan mi próximo fic " brothers of hell "**


End file.
